Something to remember me by
by rabbguin
Summary: A PJO/HOO high school fanfic, with some crack pairs. What if the gang made an oath for the best year ever?-(In a noncheesy way) As the PJO students enjoy there last year together drama, betrayal, and secrets that spill like milk. Will they keep there promise and stay close friends for life or will they even stay friends by the end of the year? AU no demigod stuff.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Guys! New story! I know some people are more Titanic than Mission Impossible, and by that I mean: Some of you fic readers like Romance, funny, Drama, betrayal, etc. Instead of Action, Adventure, dangerous quest, and sometimes I prefer heart braking, tissue-needing stories than hydra, monster! So I came up with an idea, high school only with slash fics and even more drama than Degrassi (if possible, I dunno, never seen Degrassi, PM me should I watch it?) anyway here's the prologue the first chapter we'll be uploaded like a minute after, but yes here it is another PJO high school fic, but I promise this will be different, oh and tell me how many hidden minor PJO characters you find.**

What is love? A strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties. (This is the partial definition of the real meaning). That is Love but, its how you feel with that person, the time you share together both good and bad, the wait of admiring for a long time but knowing its worth it. That's love but people can also love friends and family.

What is fun? It provides amusement or enjoyment; specifically: playful often-boisterous action or speech? Technically yes but fun could be with friends, family, your romantic interest, or by yourself. Fun is whatever somebody enjoys. Most of the times for these people it's with friends.

What is friendship? The state of being friends. Half right. Friends don't have labels of being friends. They don't even have to be extra friendly to each other to be friends. Friendship is something that lasts a lifetime between people. The best example of friendship, fun and love, is this comical, stupid, warmhearted, bizarre, unique, adventurous, group of seniors at William H. Seward Public High School and Jupiter Private Academy.

**A/N: Like my prologue? Okay need to upload the first chapter, oh remember this is definitely one I WANT criticism to make it better, so review me! Oh and if you do happen to like this story and have no bad things to say tell me how much you like it! Oh and since I'm deeper into Never Ending (My other story) I will try to upload like an every other day thing, but for now Later gators!**


	2. Reality, and an oath

**A/N: Hey guys chapter 1 of the new story!Also if I could add more genres I would choose, friendship and humor, just saying. So I have a question, can I change the rating as the story progresses? Because I know it will eventually go from T to M on accident because of the suggesting on aldult themes? or I can't I dunno, anyway this is the first chapter like I said before and you get, of course, a chapter with little surprises and drama, just on the first chapter so read if you like it thats awesome if you don't either read something else or stick around to chapter to and then see whats, whats any who... voila new story!**

-**Percy**-

Bam. That's the sound of reality hitting Perseus Jackson. It can be nice, but it's mostly painful. Like today, the first day of Percy's last year of high school. First day of school, means no more summer fun, sleeping in, and the beach. Percy has always loved the water. He feels his best there. So being woken up to a beeping alarm clock at 6am is the worst thing that could happen right now. Percy blinked and stared at his clock. He picked it up and pulled his arm back poised to throw it.

"Percy don't even dare, that's your fifth alarm clock and I'm not getting you another!"

A nagging but soft voice came from the crack in the door. It was his mother Sally Jackson, the big writer/artist of the family who now owns her own candy store on 24th street: Sally's Sweets & Blue Treats. Most of the candy was blue but there was normal candy to. In response to her words Percy moaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head in attempts to go back into sweet slumber. Sally flicked the light switch on and sighed loudly. Her expression was annoyed but amused.

"Percy get up, you're acting like a two-year old."

She opened the door and an enticing familiar smell came into Percy's bedroom. Percy made a loud sniffing noise and shifted his pillow to peek a bit of his face out. Sally smiled she knew she got him. "Perseus Jackson, I have bacon and eggs in the kitchen but you have to get dressed."

Sally smiled and crossed her arms. Percy hesitated then moaned again.

"Crispy?" Percy asked curiously, slightly drooling as the smell of bacon continued to fill his room.

"Extra crispy bacon." Sally laughed. Percy loves crispy bacon, he hated chewy. He pondered the thought of breakfast, but then he would have to go to school, he could just sleep until noon and then play Xbox. His mind was torn. Sleep, or food? Sally sighed again and turned to leave.

"Fine but if you want breakfast, and to see your friends and… girlfriend… you better get dressed." Sally said in a 'oh well' voice and closed her son's door. She always knew how to get Percy up; she'd been doing it since he was in kindergarten. As soon as she left immediately, Percy jumped out of bed and pulled open all his dresser drawers. He threw the essentials over his head; blue plaid shirt, jeans, socks, boxers; which all landed on his bed. He quickly took off his sleep shorts and threw on his fresh clothes. He jogged into the bathroom connected to his room and brushed his teeth. Suddenly the black haired boy realized he put rash cream on his toothbrush. He washed his mouth out with Listerine. Spitting out the mouthwash he ran for his door. Accidentally running into it Percy jumped back up and stumbled into the kitchen.

His stepfather, Paul was there munching on toast, reading the paper. He glanced up at his wobbly stepson and chuckled quietly. Percy blushed manly, but embarrassed running into a door.

"Haha, son shake it off, calm down you'll see her soon," Paul gestured toward the chair across from him, "Sit down and eat some bacon." Paul and Percy both smiled. Paul had a wise smiled with a few laugh lines showing. Percy's smile was youthful and more like a smirk. Percy pulled out the chair and sat down, his mom gave him a heaping plate of bacon, eggs and buttered toast.

"Thanks mom." He grinned and began to shovel his food.

"Chew slower dear!" Sally laughed. Percy looked up guilty and chewed at a mild pace. Soon it was seven and it was time for Percy to go to school. His last year of mandatory school, he's a senior. He kissed his mom on the cheek and left his apartment building and got in his blue Kia Optima, and started speeding off to school.

He turned on the radio and listened to whatever was on, he kept his eyes locked on the road. Then his jean pocket started vibrating. Percy ignored the no text in drive rule since in Manhattan you only drive 30 miles per hour. He unlocked his iPhone and read the text. It was from his girlfriend.

_Hey babe can't wait to see you, I've missed you so much!_

Percy smiled at the text and answered. _I can't wait to see you to missed you so last month._ His girlfriend took a road trip across America with her parents the whole month of August and some of July, they haven't seen each other since just a lot of Skype and texting, and Percy was dying to see her for several reasons. He turned around a corner and his phone vibrated again.

_I know! Keep your lips warm I missed them, too. ;)_

Percy chuckled to himself and parked in the student parking lot and texted her back. _Back at you, I'm in the parking lot, what about you?_

Percy got out of his car and grabbed his backpack and locked his car. As soon as he turned around a girl was there, She was wearing a white tank and yellow skinny jeans. The girl Carmel hair braided over, her beautiful almond-shaped hazel eyes sparkled, her completion was peach colored and flawless, and she smelled like cinnamon Percy loves cinnamon. Her smile beamed of happiness like radiating positive energy. It was Percy Jackson's exclusive 1 year and 3 months girlfriend:

_**Calypso**_

Percy smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm right here babe," Calypso smiled and poked Percy's nose. "Now, I believed I was promised a pair of lips." Her index finger slid down from Percy's nose right down between his bottom and top lip. Percy raised a brow and stared cross-eyed down at the skinny finger on his lips. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of the finger. Calypso pulled her hand away, and put that finger on her lips. Percy laughed.

"I believe I didn't promise anything," Percy smirked, "But if I had some convincing…" Percy crossed his arms, "I maybe can reconsider…" He stared down at Calypso. The black-haired boy was about two heads taller than the caramel haired girl who looked up at him amused. Calypso playful punched Percy on the bicep of his right arm.

"Fine Please?" Calypso held out the "e" in please for a bit, and did a puppy dogface, sticking her bottom lip out making it look more shiny than her light pink lip gloss. Percy smiled and pushed a piece of stray light-colored hair out of her face. Percy leaned down and calypso stretched up, and they kissed. Percy thought her lips tasted like graham crackers and they were as soft as he remembered. Percy pulled back for a second, Calypso frowned.

"I missed you." She cooed and got on her tiptoes for a second kiss. He rolled his eyes and kissed her again. Calypso was never the first to pull away.

"Well you two got re-acquainted very quickly, I hope throats are clean."

A girls' voice said behind them. Percy knew that voice, and realized he was still in the parking lot he pulled away from a blushing Calypso and turned around. The red-head had her arms crossed holding a travel mug, with a messenger bag dangling at her right side. Her green eyes rolled as Percy turned around, she smirked. It was Percy's close friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare or Rachel. You say it all or not at all, Rachel made that up, she's a better artist than a poet.

"Hey R.E.D did you get even more freckles over the summer?" She squinted her eyes at the boy and raised her hand and flipped him the bird.

"You changed to Jackson, have you gotten shorter?" Rachel asked sarcastically, she was only two inches shorter. Percy laughed hard, Calypso just stood there smiley at Percy ignoring Rachel. Percy walked up to Rachel and gave her a friendly hug.

"Anyway how was South America?" Percy smiled, Rachel changed a bit over the summer. Less freckles, thinner, but a bigger bust, but she is still Percy's friend.

"Well I had to go with my dad, but the highlights were the cute Latino boys who were friendly… and the coffee! Just amazing, I took about a years worth back home." She smiled holding up her coffee cup. Percy gasped

"You got me coffee!" Percy tried to take the cup and his hand was slapped away, hard. Rachel was stronger than she looked. "Ow!" Percy rubbed his hand. Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt, he turned around and Calypso had a hurt look on her face.

"Umm Percy let's go to class, the bell's going to ring soon." Percy frowned, and than Calypso death stared him.

"Okay babe." Percy gave up to Calypso and put his arm around her. As they began walking toward the building he turned slightly around to where Rachel was she was walking east of were they were. Percy saluted Rachel who smiled back, and looked forward again and squeezed the arm around Calypso a little. Calypso turned to Percy and smiled,

"Love you." Percy grinned,

"Love you, too." Three simple words to show how much you care about someone. Percy thought it was that simple. The two teenagers walked into the school and to the locker area. Percy saw several familiar faces; Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Juniper Fern, 3 of Percy's closest friends. Annabeth had his back turned to them so she didn't notice Percy and Calypso and Grover and Juniper were holding hands facing the lockers. Juniper and Grover have been dating since the summer after 8th grade, that's what almost 4 and a half years, and there still were crazy for each other. Percy looked at Calypso who was fishing something out of her book bag, he wondered if they would be like that. Could they? Percy pushed aside his serious thoughts and stared at his prey. He planned to scare Annabeth from behind. Percy nudged Calypso, and put his finger to his lips.

"Shh!" He put down his backpack in the middle of the hall and quietly walked up behind Annabeth. He leaned in a little (She and Percy were the same height) until he was an inch away from her neck.

"Hey!" He breathed on her neck.

"Gah!" She let out a surprised non-squeaky scream. Suddenly Annabeth elbowed his stomach and flipped him into a heap on the floor, and straddled him, pinning Percy to the floor in a split second. She furrowed her brows leaned in. "Never again Perseus." She tried to sound fierce but she was happy to see her stupid friend.

He put up his hands in surrender, "Why hello to you to Annabeth, haven't seen you in what a week?" She broke her icy expression into a smile and they both started bursting out in laughter. Soon Grover and Juniper started giggling. Annabeth stood up brushing herself off, Grover put out his hand to Percy, and Percy took it and pulled himself up.

"Sup G-man."

"Hey Perce." They did the bro arm guy hug only for bros, as Percy put it. Calypso rushed over.

"Percy is you okay? I was talking to Selena and I glanced over and I saw Annabeth pinning you." Her voice was harsh on the end of her sentence and her eyes showed hurt.

"I'm fine Callie, I always have to learn things the hard way." Grover held back a laugh. Calypso sighed and turned to Juniper,

"Juni!" She squealed.

"Callie!" They hugged. Grover nudged Percy and mimicked Juniper's squeaky voice,

"Percy!" He put out his arms.

"Grover!" Percy squealed and hugged Grover.

"Annabeth!" A tallish, skinny, feathered haired brunette jumps in and hugs Annabeth.

"Piper!" Annabeth hugs.

"Rachel!" Well, well, well, looks like red finally got here Percy thought.

"Leo!" A smaller Mexican boy with curly black hair. Jumps on Percy and Grover's hug which collapses knocking over Calypso and Juniper, which knocks down Piper, Annabeth, and Rachel. All the teenagers are in a big pile on the floor laughing, with Percy on the bottom.

"Leo your butts on my face!" Percy squirms.

"Your face is on my butt, you're all so clumsy!" He laughs. We all sigh.

"Yeah we're the clumsy ones!" Rachel shoves Leo and gets to her feet picking up her bag. Eventually they all are standing, still slightly chuckling. Leo starts pointing to the gang muttering.

Grover slaps him on the back, "You get a concussion or something man?" Grover smiles and scratches the little beard on his chin. Leo shakes his head and looks around.

"I'm doing a headcount, we're missing people… hmm." Leo reaches in his back pocket and takes out a screwdriver and taps it against his hand.

"You know we're not supposed to bring stuff like that to school," Juniper said factually, holding on to Grover's right arm, "Then again we do a lot of things were not allowed to!" She giggles a little.

"It helps me think and… oh where's Nico and Thalia?" He turns and points his screwdriver at them.

Percy thought for a second, "Well if we know Thalia she's probably either yelling at a guy, or yelling at Drew. As for Nico…" Percy paused dramatically smiling, "He could be anywhere!" He laughed, but then there was a bang. The bang of a locker. Like someone being throw into a locker.

They all looked at each other. "Well its most likely Thalia, come on before this turns into murder." Annabeth shrugged and turned on her heel turning into another hall of lockers.

Percy and the others follow. Once they see what's going on Percy is genuinely surprised. The bang was not caused by Thalia, but by the football jocks throwing a much smaller less beefy kid into the lockers. A boy with shaggy black hair, onyx eyes, in a Greenday shirt, jeans and an aviator jacket, with headphones in his ears, completely ignoring the husky cavemen. Nico Di Angelo. They all watched as Derek, co-captain of the football team, grab Nico, and Adam steal his iPhone and other things in his book bag. There's also another guy there leaning against the lockers, Luke Castellan. He is talking in a low voice. Percy squints at Luke but his gaze is broken when Adam starts laughing holding up cards and little one inch things person can't make out.

Derek shakes Nico again, and yells in his face laughing, "You geeky sissy, you rather playing little kid games then sports, dude that's just wrong, vampire trash!" He threw Nico against the locker again. Nico was not saying anything he looked like he was holding back anger. Percy wondered if Nico would hit them back, but he wasn't going to just sit there.

"Hey! Morons! Get off of him!" Percy briskly walked towards the three bullies. Leo and Grover followed behind.

"Aww, does poor little Geeko need rescuing, Come on Theo." Before a full-blown fight broke out the girls went in the middle of the groups.

"Come down it's the first day of school if you get caught you won't be able to be on the wrestling team." Annabeth pointed to the beef.

"And you two won't be able to do wrestling." Rachel gestured to Percy and Grover.

"Not to mention auto-shop for you Leo." Piper pointed out, all the boys grunted.

Percy knew he would deal with them somehow later. Leo began to brag, "Come on Pipes I was about to be like a Latino Chuck Norris on there a-"

"ah ah ah!" Juniper waved her finger at Leo who signed.

Percy looked at the lockers Nico was still there but Luke was gone, as if magically.

"Fine we'll be back, maybe at the right time maybe at the wrong time." Derek bellowed.

"It'll be the wrong time." Theo repeated and they patted their chest with their hands and backed up, but not before shoving Nico one more time. The jocks disappeared around the corner of another hall. The gang all crowded around Nico. Juniper knelt down in her light green skirt and white blouse with Grover's Letterman, she nudged him.

"Nico, hon, are you okay, do we need to take you to the nurse?" Juniper said softly, Percy thought she was the gentlest pure person he knew. She rubbed Nico's back.

"No." He said firmly and pushed her arm away. She got up and returned to Grover. Everyone still staring at the dark-haired Italian boy, who finally looked up at them. "Why are you all staring at me like I have four heads?" Leo took a step forward; Nico stood up and rubbed his shoulder.

"Um, Nico…" Leo shifted foot from foot. Leo was attempting to say what the group was thinking; Nico how are you so calm, you were just beat up, verbally abused, and had your book bag ransacked.

"What." Nico glared at Leo. He immediately backed off in fear.

Nico brushed himself off, "We better get to class, huh? Well let's go!" Nico said in his regular half happy half morbidly depressed voice. He began to walk to home room, when Percy grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey wait, still got time, and we're looking for Thalia." Percy smiled. Nico looked like he was thinking.

"In the auditorium, come on let's go to class."

Rachel took his shoulder now, "Wait, how did you know that?" Nico removed Rachel's hand and glanced around. Percy detected a slight cheek color change from snow to mayonnaise.

"I just did okay, I saw her coming in this morning and then those thugs thought I was not good enough to breathe their air. So yeah let's go."

And he took another step and Annabeth took his shoulder. "What's she doing in the auditorium?"

Nico got pouty. "How do I know I'm not the Thalia 411, nor do I stalk her so we'll have to go to find out!" Nico jammed his hands in his pockets, and stood there, silence washed over the bunch and then was broken by Piper.

"Should we go check?" She raised her arms in question.

Calypso backed up and pulled Juniper with her, "We'll got to class, bye babe" Calypso gave Percy a quick kiss.

"Bye Gro-Gro." They kissed for a little longer until Calypso tugged Juniper away. "Yeah I'm Going to class to." Nico turned to leave when Grover grabbed his head. "Sorry dude this is a senior job."

"Minus Juniper." Piper added, Nico sighed.

"Come on Neeks, It'll take two minutes." Percy punched Nico in the stomach and just remembered he was just beat up, "Umm sorry, Neeks."

Nico looked apologetic, "S'okay." The seniors started walking into the auditorium. Percy and Grover and Leo were like children and jumped over chairs. And the girls and Nico looked around in the aisles.

"Hey who are they?" Leo pointed to the end corner, and there were to people a girl with chains, a double piercings, Ripped jeans, and black short hair with strands of bright blue, laughing next to a boy With sandy blonde hair and a scar on his right cheek, in a green hoodie and dark jeans.

It was Luke and Thalia. "Dude how he get here so fast?" Grover asked.

Leo started marching toward him he noticed Leo and looked up and smiled. "Hey guys what's up, Hey Annabeth." He leaned over and waved like nothing had happened before. Percy noticed Annabeth blushing heavily.

"Don't hey us muscle boy!" Leo yelled and basically jumped on Luke in Fury. Thalia was flustered, emotion ran across her face; confusion, anger, surprised, and blushing? She finally got up and grabbed Leo's shirt and threw him in the aisle then grabbed Luke and pushed him in the aisle.

"Bad, sit!" She commanded and the boys did so, Leo whimpered. "Now what happened?" Both boys talked at the same time making it impossible to hear.

"Shut up!" Thalia yelled. "Leo you first." Leo smiled and winked Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Thalia, so we all saw Luke help beat up Nico in the hall, but he was just standing and smiling Ese maldito bastardo!" Leo switched to Spanish. "Shush!"

Nico stepped forward "Actually Luke was volunteering to be bullied and stolen from to take the heat off me, Sorry forgot to tell you thanks Luke." Nico half-smiled.

Luke stood up and extended his hand, Nico shook it. "No prob, and I forgive you to Leo, I can speak some Spanish." Luke laughed but Leo said nothing. Rachel started laughing, and all the seniors looked at her.

"All this drama before the first day of school even starts, ah, its gonna be an exciting year." The teens all smiled. Percy had a lightbulb pop in his head.

"Hey, lets have an exciting last um how do I put this a last hoorah, for every day for the rest of the school year we all do one exciting thing together every day?" They all thought a long hard minute but then smiled.

"Im down with that and so would Juni when I tell her." Grover said.

"Yeah a senior thing for all of us cool, im in."Annabeth smiled.

"Same here." Rachel joined in.

"Me three." Piper added.

"What could possibly go wrong? Oh wait lots of things but sure im in too."

"Yea-yah let's go CRAZY all year-long, like a never-ending party! A reason to actually show up to school for a change!" Leo bellowed through the auditorium. He put his hand in then Percy then Grover then Annabeth, Rachel, and Piper.

"This should be interesting." Thalia put in her hand.

"To a crazy surprising year!" Luke shook his head in laughter and stuck his hand in.

"Okay okay, we seniors at William H. Seward Public High, now swear to the awesome last year together oath to do something fun exciting, interesting, crazy, weird, surprisingly, nasty, or epic thing every day for the rest of our senior year, or thou will be stripped naked and branded and make them jump off a cliff." At the last line they stared at Percy blankly. "what now you can't back out, so swear thee by stating your name and saying something!" They all laughed.

"Thalia Grace, Bring it on!"

"Grover Underwood, Set it on fire!

"Piper Mclean, Lets do this!"

"Annabeth Chase, what the heck?"

"Nico Di Angelo, Oh crap I hope this goes well."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Let the games begin, with coffee!"

"Luke Castellan, Ready for anything!"

"Leo SEXY Valdez, Party all night peras‼!"

"Perseus Jackson, NO GOING BACK‼!" And with that the group raised there hands in the air, the year had begun.

**A/N: How you like this first chapter? Remember review for bad and good, I love critisism! It improves me and gives me ideas, so I am going to upload chapter two and keep writing because I am on a roll! :) See you next chapter!**


	3. Jupiter Private Academy

**A/N: Sup, this is chapter two, it's a bit short but, its suppose to be, and because my computer battery is running out and I can't find the charger, so enjoy!**

**-Jason-**

King. One word for one person. That person was Jason Grace and he was very happy with that. Three weeks into school and Jason was the king of everything.

He was the most popular boy in school. He Running for president which he most likely would win, his campaign is walking around shirtless with vote Jason on his abs. He is already captain of the wrestling team and the football team. He has the best grades in all his honor classes, getting 100%s on every test. He could get any girl in school and get them to do anything. He somehow made the head cheerleader Reyna become his friend. He is a legend to all jocks and the rest of them worshipped him of (and respected) Jason. He is just short of god-like, all that is the high school senior and more. That's how Jason saw things and he likes this picture.

Finally after 3 years he had finally got what he wanted, what he deserved. Jason had gone from scrawny humble rude Jason, to mucho, loyal, polite, Leader. All of that in four years at Jupiter.

A the bell rang, Jason had been daydreaming again. Staring at the smartboard he realized he knew everything on it. Well that was simple enough he thought. Grabbing his books and backpack he strolled to the lunch room. Getting closer to the cafeteria he notices a presence by his sides he looks a few inches down and two sophomore cheerleaders were leaning against him. Confused he coughed "Uh… hey girls, hows it going." He goes from confused to stunning smile. The girls giggle and nod, "Yeah…" They melt a little, touching his arms. He shakes them off and stops. "I got to go to lunch, see you later." jason saluted and began walking, leaving the sophomores staring in aw at his butt. He sat at a random table and opened his brown bag lunch. Ever since first grade Jason had brown bag lunches and he wasn't giving them up. A chinese boy put down a tray across from Jason and sat down. "Hey Jason what's up, saw you zone out last period." Jason began to eat a turkey and ham sandwich with lettuce. "Ah it was nothing jus thinking 'bout tonights game." He said with his mouth full spitting. "Dude don't talk with your mouth full." Frank took a bite of his ham and cheese and swallowed demonstrating the proper etiquette. Jason laughed, "Funny Frank, very funny." Just then 6 more people joined the medium sized table; Hazel, Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, Bobby, and Larry. Larry, Bobby, Frank and Dakota were all on the football and wrestling team, Larry was a junior and Frank, Bobby and Dakota were seniors. Gwen and Reyna were both cheerleaders but Hazel wasn't she preferred drama club. Dakota sat on Frank's right and Hazel on Franks left, next to Dakota was Gwen, they just started dating. Larry and Bobby sat on either side of Jason and Reyna sat next to Hazel. "Jason, dude you still use the brown lunch bags?" Larry asked, Jason looked offend, "Yeah, it's better than the weird cafeteria junk your eating." Jason half frowned and Larry looked at his own tray of food. "So who we gonna crush tonight Jase?" Dakota asked, Jason smiled "That lame Public school in downtown, it's a home game." Tonight was their third football game this week it would be their 8th game in three weeks. "William H. Seward public high, the school name is so long and stupid they should just change it, like there gonna do to their names after we demolish them!" Bobby smiled and took a bite out of his cafeteria burger and fist bumped Dakota. "Good thing it's a home game I wouldn't want to get infected by that dump!" Dakota laughed. Jason smiled and thought the same he looked over to Frank who seemed uncomfortable. the girls on the other hand were quietly chatting amongst themselves. Jason forgot about themselves, he caught a few words like good and flyer, then he heard one particular word: president. He put down his sandwich and politely smiled at the girls. "What I hear about president, or was I mistaken." Jason managed a small laugh, Hazel smiled, "Oh, we were just talking about student council, I thought about running for treasure." Hazel smiled kindly and took a bite of her chicken salad.

"Yes, and I was talking to Gwen about a new more efficient cheering routine and we thought why don't I try running for president of the high school student council." Jason smiled politely again "Well, you should run if you want to s little helpful competition between close friends is normal, right?"

"Yeah… friends." Reyna frowned and stared at her small sandwich and apple, Jason looked at Reyna in concern "You okay Reyna?" He asked dumbly, Reyna shook her head and looked up at him with a questionable face, "What do you mean I'm fine?" Reyna started talking to Gwen again and Jason ate his lunch while Dakoda, Larry and Bobby talked about tonight's game and how they were about to crush William Seward. Lunch ended and Jason threw his bag out and proceeded to his study hall period he sat down at a table in his history room and opened his latin text-book. A girl sat across from him Jason looked up and saw Reyna looking the same as always serious and stern but there was something in her eyes, it was really hard to see but it seemed to be a glint of nervousness in her eyes masked by the normal-ness of her face. Jason smiled at her widely, "Hey Reyna anything I can do for you?" Jason whispered. There was an awkward silence and then Reyna looked mad.

"Stop doing that!" She whispered loudly so Mrs. Valentine wouldn't hear her, Jason was puzzled.

"Do what?" His smiled faded at the anger on her face.

"Be charming!" Her face was angrier but was tinted red.

"I'm charming?" Jason was being modest.

"Yes, you are actually very charming, so stop it!" Miss Valentine looked over from her computer screen her glasses on the tip of her nose with her brunette greying hair.

"Hush you two!" she turned backed to her screen and Jason looked back at Reyna confused.

"Okay why can't I be 'charming.' " Jason used his fingers for air quotes and smiled a bit. Reyna stared at Jason directly in the eye still angry.

"Because it makes me feel weird." Reyna said a little loud, Miss Valentine,

"I said be quiet don't do it again!" Miss Valentine turned back to her computer again.

"Weird how like disgusted?" Jason questioned Reyna.

"No." Reyna began to soften a little.

"Horrified?" Jason asked raising one of his blonde eyebrows, Reyna's face turned more serious than angry now.

"No."

"Angry?" Jason was beginning to smile again.

"No." Reyna kept her face serious.

"Grumpy."

"No."

"Bashful, happy, sleepy?" Jason laughed a little.

"Jason now your just naming dwarves!" Reyna tried to look serious but she was smiling a bit. There was a silence Jason looked back up to his textbook then back to Reyna.

"Doc." He laughed a bit, Miss Valentine looked over again but he looked back down at his book. Reyna tapped on him angry.

"Look I was just wondering if after school sometime if I don't have cheerleading practice, and if I'm not busy and if…" Reyna looked back to confused Jason who half smiled.

"Reyna are you trying to ask me out or something?" Jason laughed a little Reyna got mad again blushing furiously; she hit him on the arm.

"Quit laughing at me!" She pouted a little Jason laughed more.

"I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing-"

"With me?" Reyna cut him off.

"No because that would require for you to laugh, I'm laughing at how nervous you are when you're such a fearless girl." Jason whispered and smiled a bit, Reyna did too.

"So… do you want to get coffee sometime." Reyna went from angry to blank faced. Jason smiled and looked back at his textbook.

"Maybe I have to check my schedule for practice but yeah sometime."

**A/N: So what you think about this new story so far? Review your opinions and with that I bid you a good day, and see you next chapter!**


	4. Swirley Shirt

**A/N: Hey guys! Aloha Chickadees! Tiens Amigoes! Okay enough with greetings, first off sorry sorry sorry I was to tired to finish this chapter yesterday so I uploaded a wimpy chapter for my other story so tonight I'm gonna crank out as many chapters as possible, so do you forgive me? Second, THANK YOU! One for the review! Two for the follows and three for the views! 40 views on the first night you guys rock! *virtual hug* so here's the chapter I'll give you another chapter in like an hour when I'm done editing, so... Read on! :)**

Clash. A locker door was just slammed shut by Leo Valdez. Leo was in the boy's locker room, grabbing a football jersey. Leo grimaced at the orange big shirt. Percy and Grover forced Leo to join the football team, holding him account to the oath Leo and his senior friends made. Also Nico wouldn't do it. Leo thought it wouldn't be to to awful, but he was wrong. Leo was the smallest on the team both in height and weight. Leo was 5'10 and most of the other guys were over 6 foot. He was only 114 pounds and all the other guys were 150 and up. Not only did he feel embarrassingly small but he hated the uniform, it his number was 7 and the other guys messed up his jersey paper form so above the 7 it said repair boy. Oh and its to big even with the pads. Leo sighed and took it over to the shower area, he heard laughing from inside the area. Leo sucked it up and went and quickly cleaned himself, turning off the water he grabbed his towel and went out. Of course because he was stupid he left his locker door slightly open, his clothes were gone, he checked the hook for his jersey and nothing. Leo frowned opened empty lockers around his. Well there was his clothes but still no jersey or equipment. A scavenger hunt, for his uniform? "Hey who took my uniform!" He yelled across the locker room, Leo heard a bit of laughter. Where was Percy and Grover when you need them, he looked around, they were already dressed for the bus to the away game at Jupiter Academy. "C'mon guys where's my uniform, I got to get to the bus. A boy appeared in his row of lockers. It was a beefy guy on the team named Mark, he was laughing at Leo, who only had pants on. "Come grease monkey look around." Leo didn't want to be late. "Just give it back dude or we'll both be late." Leo did'nt want to unleash his inner rage beast. Mark laughed and held out Leo's jersey from behind his back and wiggled it at Leo. "Come on poor boy get it!" Mark laughed some more like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Mark quit being such a _pera_ and give it." Leo used a little Spanish to curse at him. Mark looked confused he didn't understand yet he had to take Spanish.

"What, are you hurting your brain?" Leo checked the clock on the wall 3 minutes until the bus driver would leave, Mr. Anderson. Mark looked at Leo angry.

"Just S-Shut up!" Mark didn't like being called dumb. Leo wasn't done.

"Okay I'll be quiet if you give me my jersey." Leo was putting on his pads while talking.

"No!" Mark was getting worked up, he ran into a stall and flushed the toilet then came back out, and patted his chest. "Deal with it loser!" And he ran out, Leo sighed and went into the stall Mark was in and looked in the toilet, there in the toilet, all wet, was his jersey. Leo picked up the jersey from the toilet bowl, it was soaking went dripping toilet water and it smelled… well like pee. Leo through all caution to the wind and went out of the stall and put on his jersey. Grabbed his helmet and went for the locker room door, and he pushed it. The door wouldn't open. Leo banged his head on the door in frustration, then he kicked the door continuously, nothing. He took a few steps back and charged the door and he flew back and landed on the ground he kept charging and charging until he noticed the 'pull' sign. God he was an idiot Leo thought, he quickly _pulled _the door open and ran out of the school the bus was on the road a 100 feet away. Crud! Leo thought he ran down the street and the bus turned a corner, he ran as fast as his legs could carry yelling "Move it Leo coming through, out-of-the-way please!" The bus turned again slowly Leo caught up with the bumper of the bus, panting and sweating he saw Mark and Sherman, another guy from the football team, laughing their heads off. Leo continued he began to shout "Hey! Hey! Stop the bus! You forgot the Leo! You fogots me! Stop the dang vehicle and pull over!" Leo waved his arms as he continued to run the bus slowed down. And began to move to the side of the road, so did Leo sweating like a pig. The bus doors opened and he stomped inside Tantalus stopped him, "Kid what are you doing!" Leo just huffed and waved at him and moved to the back of the bus but was tripped a lot, he took a seat across from Percy and behind Grover, they looked at him funny. "Dude why'd you miss the bus?" Grover asked. Leo glared at him. "Um… Leo dude are you okay, you look like you just chased a bus for 4 blocks?" Percy asked laughing. Leo would straggle him if he had the energy. "Oh and why is your shirt wet?

"And why do you smell?" Grover asked and fanned his nose. Leo pointed to Mark,

"Why don't you ask him?" Leo was panting. Mark and Sherman high-fived and laughed.

"Have a nice run swirly?" Oh great another nickname Leo felt _so_ popular. Leo just glared at him.

"Leo why'd he call you swirly unless…" Percy looked funny at the jersey and so did Grover.

"Is that toilet water on your shirt?" Grover asked?

"Yes Grover you can say its as a toilet shirt considering Mark dropped it in a toilet just for funsies." Leo said, Percy looked angry, "He's gonna get it..." Percy said in his protective-of-his-friends voice. Grover gestured with his hands down ward, "Calm down Perce." Grover stared at Percy, Leo knew something similar happened to Grover in the six grade, some girl on a bus throwing a sandwich at him or something, Percy calmed down. Leo nodded, "Don't worry Percy we'll get him back after the game, okay." Leo smiled mischievously. Percy sighed and nodded. They would wait.

-Percy-

Almost half an hour or so later they were in Long Island and were arriving on their campus. It was stunning, their were hedges trimmed perfectly, with grass and trees, plus there was a round driveway with a small fountain in the middle. The dorms were off to the right side of the vast area and in the centre was a huge White building, with marble columns, "Damn rich people are classy!" Leo widened his eyes and whispered, Percy whistled "All there missing is the capital building, and then we'd be in a smaller version of D.C." Grover laughed at Percy's joke. The team started loading off the bus and, after ten minutes of being lost, found the football field and put their stuff on their side of the field, the Jupiter Academy students (the eagles) snickered at them as they walked by. Coach Brunner, who was also the guidance counsellor but figured the football team had horrible teamwork skills volunteered to be coach even though he was handicapped, gave the team orders to do two half laps around the field. Co-captain Charles Beckendorf led the run. As they passed the Mighty Eagles side, the Mighty Eagles players tried to trip them some even spit on them! Percy thought they would get it on the field. They finished their lap around the field and did there stretches, after a while it was almost time for the game to begin. "Alright everyone in," The whole team jogged over in a huddle, "Okay gentlemen and woman I want a nice clean game you're a great team, win or lose. Now Mr. Beckendorf any words, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner looked at the two boys, Beckendorf smiled, "I do Mr. Brunner…"

"Chiron." He preferred to be called by his first name, Beckendorf nodded.

"We got this we've worked hard for this, and for the seniors here this is are last high school football season, and we're gonna make it the best!" All the boys near Beckendorf patted him on the back and fist bumped him, Chrion looked over to Percy like all the other boys, Percy wasn't good with speeches or pep talks or being the center attention, "Umm…" Percy wasn't very good under pressure, "Don't… drop the ball and Umm… catch, Yeah catch the ball, and… and um… run fast… and and… Don't fall down, and Let's win this!" Percy awkwardly whooped but, no one else did until Grover wooed then the rest of the team did.

"Okay here's the line-up, Center Lee, Half-back Grover, Tail-back Beckendorf, Quarterback obviously Percy, Tight end Clarisse, Guards Sherman and Mark, Wide receiver Leo, Wide receiver Chris, Tackle Conner, Tackle Travis, Kicker Austin, break." The team did there cheer and lined up, the mighty eagles kicked off first and Leo caught the ball and ran but, was easily pushed down like a piece of paper by a big Asian guy. Leo popped that up and laughed and the Titans lined back up. "Hike!" Percy yelled, Percy took a few steps back and hiked it down to Beckendorf who ran it into the end zone and spiked it smiling but quickly got into place for a field goal, Austin easily kicked it through the posts. The Titans kicked it off and a Semi-tall boy caught it and ran Percy ran at him and tried to tackle him the guy dodged and ran it in. Percy read the back of his jersey. The name read 'Grace'. Percy thought it was funny, he didn't know Grace was a common last name. They set up for another play. It went on like this for two periods back and forth, touchdown, touchdown, until Beckendorf got two more touchdowns and The titans were up. It was half time and Percy was soaked in sweat, he jogged over to the benches and grabbed a small plastic cup of water and dumped it on his head. He felt better like refreshed. Suddenly, two skinny (non-sweaty) arms wrapped around his (very sweaty) neck and a girl placed herself in his lap. It was Calypso in her cheerleader uniform, a way to short pleated skirt and a long sleeve sparkly shirt with the belly missing.

"Hey babe, your doing great out there." Calypso smiled and kissed Percy, "Thanks Cal" He wheezed and smiled.

"Calypso!" Silena Beauregard called over running, onto the field.

"Duty calls." Calypso smiled and got up, Percy chuckled.

"Haha, duty." Calypso shook her head and ran on the field with the other cheerleaders: Candy, Lacey, Drew, Silena, Kayla, Lou Ellen, Jamie, Michel, and McKenna.

Percy kept pouring water on his head until Grover pulled him into the huddle, they did their chant and went on the field. Around the middle of the third period the titans got into their positions again, Percy had a plan though.

"Hike!" Percy yelled, Lee swept it to him and Percy took off running, and didn't stop he ran into the end zone. after a couple more plays they got the ball back and tried the same play 75 yards until the end zone but Percy ran. He dodged a player and looked to his right, a player tried to grab him but he veered left. 30 yards left, Percy sprinted, he was in the clear until out of no where a guy jumped on him and Percy went down. The guy who tackled him head butted him, Percy blinked and looked over to the Titan fans, they were all cheering for Percy to get up, except one person... It was a man. Slightly puffer bit not fat and on the taller side. He had salt and pepper hair and a few wrinkles, His hands were in his Jean pockets and was wearing a dark blue collared shirt and a brown jacket. He was staring blank at the field and then locked his sea green eyes with Percy. Percy was in complete shock, it was his father... Poseidon.

**A/N: Ugh I had to look up so much football stuff, I'm clueless with that stuff, but what you think? A twist and poor Leo, I would never wear a toilet shirt would you? Send me a PM or review please. And don't forget to Follow and Favorite it means a lot and makes a happy rabbguin, and a happy rabbguin is inspired to write more chapters and then you guys get more story! So see you next chapter! Au devoir!**


	5. Kids, kids, kids!

**A/N: I am beast two chapters in a little over an hour! Again thanks for the review and the views! You guys rock! Seriously! So get reading and don't forget to Review, Fav, and Follow Please! Thanks chickadees, Read on!**

He looked away from his father and Percy stared back up at the sky, What was he doing here? Then there was and extended hand there in the sky, he looked up at the guy, the guy who tackled him was that Grace guy, but he was offering a hand for Percy to get up. Percy took it and got up he laughed awkwardly, "Uh… Nice tackle dude." Percy said jogging back to his position he heard the guy yell over to him,

"Thanks." As Percy was getting into place he could'nt help but, look over to his dad, he was just there watching, but… why? This made Percy uneasy for the rest of the period and when the fourth period began he couldn't even pay attention any more.

"Hike." He said half-heartedly and threw the ball to Grover half looking at him and half looking at his dad. He threw the ball too left and too wide, causing Grover to sprint and try to jump, Grover jumped but was shoved with one arm by a guy and he intercepted the ball, the eagle player ran threw the middle dodgeing all the defenders Percy trying to jump on him but the guy did what Percy did earlier, stay light on his feet and veer left, the boy was home free Percy stared at the guy he saw a boy who looked a lot like Percy but, his last name was Nereus. Percy went totally white, what the heck! His dad lived in Florida and and… no he's just seeing things. Its just a coincidence. Percy wanted the game to be over badly but, he had to do good, "C'mon Jackson get up!" Sherman yelled, and Percy did, at the end of the fourth period they won 56 to 54 it was a close game, Jupiter only missed two field goals. Percy ran over to the benches with the team, the guys with the cheerleader girlfriends ran to them, Percy didn't he felt too sick, he saw Beckendorf pick up Silena and kiss, they were _the couple_. They've been dating since sophomore year, and were in love. Calypso was running over to him and Percy couldn't help but smile. Despite the stress he was under he knew he's in love love. She was kind caring, nice, funny, cute in a button sized way. Percy lifted her up and spun her around and then kissed her, "Percy you won, you won! We never win against Jupiter this is amazing!" She was happy for Percy, Percy smiled, "I know couldn't of done it without you here with me, cheering me and the team on, I love you Calypso!" They both smiled, Calypso rested her head on Percy's forehead. He put her down, "Need a ride home, my dad's gonna pick me up I think." Percy smiled, Calypso shook her head, "I'm gonna sleep over at Lacey's house, but I'll see you tomorrow at school." She smiled, Percy nodded his head.

"Hey Calypso, let's go, say good-bye to Mr. Senior boyfriend and c'mon!" Lacey giggled.

"Bye babe." Percy kissed Calypso and she walked away with Lacey, but she turned around and blew him a kiss, Percy grabbed the air and rubbed his hand all over his body, Calypso laughed and yelled I love you. Percy walked to the Jupiter Academy Parking lot and walked through it looking for Paul, until an older boy blocked his path, he appeared from no where. The guy looked about 22 and had tan olive skin and a bit of black stubble and curly black hair, his eyes dark blue-green. He was a few inches taller than Percy and was taller and skinnier, he had a cigarette in his mouth, he puffed smoke in Percy's face, "So your Percy, sorry kid but I expected a little more for a brother, no offense." Percy furrowed his brow and pushed back the rude dude, Percy walked until he heard a voice, "Great game Perseus, well done." Percy froze and turned around to face his father, he clenched his teeth, "Umm… hi Poseidon." Poseidon raised a brow.

"Perseus I'm your father you can call me your father." He laughed Percy didn't.

"I'm sorry but, you are not my father, no, no sir!" Percy yelled the other guy sneered at Percy.

"Percy, you must show respect for your father! The person who made you, your own blood parent." Percy rolled his eyes at Poseidon.

"Blood or no blood you can have it I already have a father." Poseidon looked confused again.

"You mean the teacher um… Pete?" Percy got mad.

"Paul the teacher is my real father and his name is Paul! Paul, Paul, Paul! Okay, so what do you want why are you even here, to show me your rude kid?" the guy leaned to charge Percy put Poseidon put a hand to his chest. Percy walked around in a mini-circle frustrated. "I came to visit two of my sons, Theseus!" Poseidon called and a boy jogged over from the left side of the parking lot in a Jupiter Academy football uniform, "Hey dad I was just saying goodbye," He looked at Percy and frowned, "Let me guess Percy? Huh Triton you owe me twenty bucks, he doesn't have a messed up face, though his legs are very not proportional to the rest of his body, there tiny!" Thesseus sized up Percy who frowned, he was being judged on appearance and was made bets on about being deformed.

"Percy this is Theseus my other son, he's coming back to florida with me so I've come to ask you if you want to join me with the rest of your siblings." Percy was shocked and his mouth was in the shape of an 'O'.

"More kids!" He yelled, Poseidon starched his beard and got out car keys and pressed a button, the lights to a range rover a few cars down blinked and Poseidon waved an arm over. The doors opened and Percy rubbed his temples, four more kids exited the car. Percy wanted to pass out, he was connecting the dots, he was younger than Triton, that means he was born _after_ Triton. The four kids crowded around Theseus and Triton, a blonde girl who looked about 14 with sea green eyes, another girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes who was about 12, a boy about 8 with black hair and bright blue eyes, and a boy about five holding a plush dolphin with caramel hair and sea green eyes and freckles."Perseus meet the rest of your family, Lamia, Despoina, Phineus, and Atlas, Atlas, Phineus, Despoina, Lamia, meet your half-brother Perseus, you can call him Percy like his friends do." Percy glared at Poseidon then looked at all the children by Poseidon. Six half-siblings, Six! Six people who share half his blood , some of them had Percy or Poseidon's eyes, half of them had black hair like Percy, Triton smiled at Percy's distressed face, and Percy thought he had the Percy smirk. Percy felt like throwing up, "So let's recap, you're not my father, I have six half-siblings and one of them is really annoying, and you came here to cheer for either side to visit two of your sons at once, and now you come to tell me you want me to go to Florida!" Percy blinked stumbling on his words. Poseidon nodded, "Yes, Perseus this will enhance your future, you can run the two sea worlds I own with your family and major in marine biology in college, you won't end up being poor and a deadbeat because I've been watching you Percy, you have no connections with people and your GPA is a 2.8, you need this, this is the choice you make between success in life and 'do you want fries with that' I realized that I've neglected you in the past that's why I came here, to rescue you." Poseidon's eyes were pleading Percy was disgusted he didn't need him or Triton, he liked his life and will not be will you like fries with that. Percy couldn't believe that after 6 and a half years he's back for the second time in his life, the first time he ever saw his dad was at his 5th birthday party where he sprayed water on the clown ruining its make-up, making the clown face look like a monster and scaring the kids. Percy was appalled at this excuse of a father. "No! No thank you daddy! I'm fine with my life and it's gonna stay like that so good-bye, for another ten years when your obviously gonna show up again when you're not wanted!" Triton couldn't take it he punched Percy in the gut, he wheezed.

"Quit disrespecting my dad, stupid kid, we don't need anymore brothers anyway so get lost!" Percy sneered at Percy, "I'd be happy to, by Poseidon and the rest of my siblings, just some advice I'm pretty sure your smart kids, but you'll be even smarter when you leave this pathetic excuse for a dad! Percy started to march off, when a hand was on his shoulder, "Don't you ever disrespect me like that ever again Perseus especially in front of family, but if your to stubborn to leave New York but, let me offer you a piece of advice, these people here at the Academy are good people like the boy who helped you get up, and the big chinese boy, there fine boys from what Theseus has told me so just a heads up, become friends with them and you'll get far in life, so just do it boy, for your father, or your fake father as your saying." Percy blankly stared at Poseidon.

"Maybe, bye Poseidon, Bye kids!" Percy yelled over and the 8-year-old looking boy names Phineus and the girl named Despoina waved, Lamia hit them in the head. Percy walked off and someone honked at him, it was Paul in his Porsche smiling at Percy, Percy half-smiled and saluted, his head was spinning, should he tell Paul? Percy got in shot-gun.

"Hey dad." Percy said hugging Paul then staring at the night sky. Paul looked skeptical, "Hey son, is there something wrong? Did you win the game?" Paul seemed concerned, Percy decided not to tell Paul, Percy smiled.

"Oh nothing my head hurts that's all but yeah we won the game, I scored a touchdown too, it was fun I'm really happy." Percy smiled, Paul glanced over to Percy.

"That's great Percy because I have something important to tell you… it's a little surprising but, you'll be excited for sure." Paul smiled, Percy looked at Paul with a curios smile.

"What? What's the surprise." Percy was a bit worried but, excited. Paul grinned from ear to ear.

"Well son, there's no other way to put this except… Mom is having another baby, with me, she's pregnant." Paul smiled, Percy's eyes went wide and he felt sick, seven half-siblings in one night… "Stop the car." Percy said forcefully. Paul looked worried.

"Percy?"

"Stop the car now, hurry!" Paul pulled over on the dirt road quickly and Percy unbuckled his seatbelt quickly and got out of the car. He threw up out of stress, this was to overwhelming in one night for Percy.

Seven. New. Siblings.

**A/N: And the plot thickens... or in this case get more and more complex... so... what you think? Did you like it? Would you freak out about the new brothers and sisters? Would you lose your lunch? PM or review me and thanks so much for reading! Remember reviews make me crank out more chapters like this for example so...  
Review+ Follow +Favorite+ Just plain reading this= Very happy rabbguin!  
So thanks chickadees and chickadudes and byes! See you next chapter! :)**


	6. Fifth-grade Flashback

**A/N: Hiya y'all! I have the next chapter and sorry it took so long, I thought I would make more chapters but, I got very distracted but now its night-time and i have nowhere to go so here is the chapters, don't forget to Fav,Follow,and review! It makes me happy and very grateful! While I'm on this topic 130+ views! THANK YOU! and thank you so much for the reviews you know who you are so thank you they are inspiring, next thanks for the favs and follows! Again you know who you are so without anymore ranting here's the next chapter chickadees and chickadees... Read On! :)**

The rest of the ride home was an awkward one. Paul kept looking over to Percy who was trying to act cool. "Percy… do you not want a new member of the family?" Paul asked not wanting the answer, Percy put his hands up, "No no dad, I do I really really really do!" Percy tried to sound excited, he was still nauseous from the whole new family Poseidon thing.

"Then why did you know… ralph?" Paul said trying to get the teenager lingo, he was bad at that.

"Oh that before the game I had a big snack, Leo gave me a burrito and I had a bite of Grover's burger, forgetting that it was a soy burger playing mind games to make you think it's a real ham burger, but it's not... it's not a real hamburger its fake, and then the hamburgers get weirder out by all the soyburgers and it's a big mess, making hamburgers seem really weird when there the real ones not a soyburger!" Percy was almost talking to himself about Poseidon and his siblings, Paul gave Percy a funny look.

"Okay but Percy… I really don't think hamburgers have emotions." Paul pondered what Percy was trying to say abut soy and hamburgers, the fake and the real. Then after a little more silence they were back at the apartment. Percy went straight inside the building and in the elevator with Paul, the doors dinged and they were on their floor and they made it into their apartment. His mom was in there cooking dinner, "Hi Percy, how was the game?" She said, putting blue food dye in mashed potato bowl, " It was good, we won and… yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower." Percy walked briskly to the bathroom, he could hear his parents before closing the door.

"You told him didn't you?" Sally asked Paul.

"Yup." Percy shut the door and took off his clothes and got in the shower, he felt a little better just having the water on his face made him feel better. Percy was being over dramatic it was just six siblings he would never see again and then now he gets a baby brother or sister with _good_ genes. Percy still decided not to make a big deal about the Poseidon thing with his parents, but he still wondered about what he said about the Jupiter students. Should he be friends with them? And what would he even do go up to them and say 'Hey wanna play football with my friends sometime?' It would seem like he was asking them on a date. He already was very happy being straight with his pretty pretty girlfriend. Percy's mind wandered to Calypso. This was his last year at William H. Seward Public High, he would be in college next year, if he went to college. What was he going to do where would he go to college if he did? Would he not go to college at all? He would need pretty good scores on the SATs and other stuff, what else did he need. And if he did go to college what would become of him and Calypso, she would be a senior and he, hypothetically, would be a college freshman, and what if he would be in a college out-of-state? Would they be a long distance relationship? Do those things even work? Even if they did made it would they break up after high school? Percy couldn't dare to think that negatively, but if they did make it what would happen then? He hears all this stuff about people marrying their high school sweethearts and having kids and growing old. Would that happen with him and Calypso. She was so beautiful, nice kind, a loving girlfriend, understanding, and a billion more things Percy could think of. He had all these questions and he wanted answers so badly, but how does he get them, his parents? No more lectures and that would bring up the Poseidon thing. The internet? No not accurate results. What about his friends, could they give Percy any advice? Percy thought about how Annabeth knew everything and had all the answers to everything but not in a know it all way. Could he ask Annabeth about the Calypso thing? He thought about his friends and how they've always been there for him. Percy remembered the first time he met Annabeth and Thalia, they were the first for him to meet after Grover in preschool.

**_- Flashback to the first day of fifth grade, recess —_**

"C'mon Percy!" A tall skinny, curly-haired Grover called to Percy, a brown lunch bag in hand, Percy grabbed his blue Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle lunchbox out of his cubby and ran after his best friend since pre-school, Grover. Percy jogged out of his classroom and pushed open the doors to the playground. Percy smiled when Grover was waiting outside for him, Percy ran ahead, "C'mon Grover let's go play kickball!" Percy said running toward the old and small baseball field.

"Percy wait for me, don't leave me to be bully meat!" Grover said running after Percy, they ran to the field where most of the boys were already there.

"Jackson, ready to get creamed!" A chubby boy named Mark said, Percy got on his tiptoes and stared up at Mark, "You're the one whose gonna get creamed, jerk!" The crowd oood and Sherman passed the red rubber ball hard at Percy.

"You and me are captains shrimpy, my team kicks first your team picks first." Percy was on the smaller sides but he wasn't intimidated, he stuck his tongue out at Mark, "Okay, I pick Grover first!" Grover walked over to Percy shuffling his feet.

"Sherman." Mark jerked his thumb behind him.

"Castor."

"Austin."

"Pollux."

"Conner."

"Travis."

"Beckendorf."

"Jake."

"Harley."

"Chris."

"Butch, okay that's it let's play!" Mark yelled but there was still two girls there one of them with short black hair lots of piercings a black t-shirt and torn jean shorts, and the other was taller with stringy brown hair, a red bandana and freckles.

"Hey you forgot to pick us." The stringy brown hair girl complained. Mark and his cronys (Sherman and Butch) started laughing and then pointed to the swings.

"Girls can't play sports! There to wimpy, but you could be my girlfriend and cheer me on from the sidelines!" Mark laughed and pointed to his cheek, for a kiss, the black-haired girl got frustrated, she slapped Mark in the face.

"Some girls are way tougher than guys, like me, and your just a big jack-" The girl said a word Percy wasn't aloud to say, he stared wide-eyed at the girl, she started walking away.

"Hey!" Percy called for her, the girl turned around and looked down to Percy.

"What!" She sad harshly, Percy stared at her blankly.

"Whats your name?" Percy smiled, the girl lost her mad face and stared blankly at him.

"Thalia."

"Well Thalia, I totally agree girls can be tougher than guys, you can be on my team, I think its fine for any girl to play kickball with us." Percy smiled brightly, Thalia half-smiled.

"Thanks." The game began and they got 10 runs the first inning. Percy was on first and Grover bunted the ball, and ran for first like it was enchilada day in the cafeteria, Percy ran to second, Sherman was right next to Percy with the ball, but Percy pantsed him and ran while Sherman struggled with his pants, he made a run and glanced over at the playground, everyone was playing except one girl on a bench reading a book, Percy thought she was weird, reading was a school thing not a recess thing. The girl had really curly blonde hair and was definitely taller than Percy like everybody else, she was new, Percy ran toward the bench.

"Where you going Percy!" Grover said, but Percy ran for the bench, when he got there the girl was still reading.

"Hi." Percy said smiling. The girl didn't even look up from her book, Percy smiled and poked the book, "Hey!" He yelled and smiled the girl glanced up, she had huge grey eyes and freckles.

"Yes." She mumbled and kicked her legs swaying them above ground.

"Why you sitting here reading, is it some sort of punishment?" Percy asked the girl shook her head.

"I like reading." She mumbled turning the page, Percy lifted up the book, it said _the outsiders _on it.

"The outsiders, never heard of that book, your new here right." Percy said putting the book back sown the blonde girl clutched her book.

"Yeah I moved here with my dad and my evil step mom and brothers from San Francisco." She opened the book again.

"Oh… that's cool… so do you want to play kickball?" Percy asked smiling the girl shook her head, "I don't know how to."

Percy stuck out his arms and his mouth formed in an 'O' shape, his eyes like saucers, "You've never ever played kickball!" Percy did not think this was humanly possible even for a really really girly girl, like Drew. The blonde girl nodded her head.

"I have never learned to play kickball because everyone thought I was a geek at my old school in San Fran, they never picked me, so I read during recess, its quite soothing actually." The blonde girl frowned and turned another page of her book, Percy's sea green eyes got wider, "I need to take you to a hospital, you need a doctor if you never played kickball and liked to read." Percy chuckled a bit, the blonde girl looked at Percy with a mad face.

"What's wrong with reading!" She said forcefully, Percy rubbed his head.

"It hurts my brain, I have some weird brain disease called Disleckspia, it makes it impossible to read." Percy said embarrassed, the blonde girl looked up, "Dyslexia, it makes it difficult to read not unfeasible, I have Dyslexia to." The blonde girl stared back at her book and turned another page, Percy was confused.

"I have know clue what unfeasible means, but its nice to know someone with my problem, you know you must be really smart if you read this much." Percy smiled, the blonde curly-haired girl looked up proudly, "I am very very smart, I read three grades above my level!" She smiled her grey eyes big.

"Again I don't know what that means, by the way my name is Percy Jackson." He smiled extending his right hand, the blonde girl stared funny at it.

"Annabeth Chase…" She grabbed Percy's hand and shook it, then Percy squeezed her hand and pulled it and ran, Annabeth dropped her book on the grass.

"What the heck are you doing Percy!" Annabeth said running Percy's hand still not letting go.

"Duh, teaching you how to play kickball, I thought you were smart wise girl," Percy laughed, "Hey guys we have another player on our team!" He yelled over to his team and they joined the other kids.

**_-End of flashback—_**

Percy laughed out loud remembering the first time he met them especially Annabeth reading the outsiders not knowing how to play kickball. Percy turned off the water, and grabbed a towel and went o his room and got dressed, and want to the kitchen for dinner, he took a twenty-five minute shower. Times by fly thinking about friends. Yeah he could definitely trust Annabeth and Thalia, they were two of his closest friends.

"Percy you were in there for a while, you okay." Sally asked, Percy smiled as he took a piece of pot roast and two scoops of blue mashed potatoes. "Yeah mom I'm fine and I'm excited for the new baby." Sally smiled widely, "'That makes me happy Percy."

"Me too." Paul said, and the three of them began to eat dinner, Percy thought about how he met his other friends.

**A/N: Who loved this chapter? Let me re-phrase that... who loved the Percabeth in the chapter? If you loved the flashback, chapter, and or story, Please review! They make me smile and think someone cares about me writing these stories, so who here hasn't played kickball? Who here has read the outsiders, love the book and movie, and anyone stressed about life? Ever been pantsed? Oh and Fav + follow this story and thank you oh so much for reading this chapter of Something to Remember Me By and I wonder how Percy met his other friends... anyway see you next chapter which will hopefully be uploaded tonight, so stay tuned! Se you next time chickadees and chickadudes. :)**


	7. Enchiladas and a C-

**A/N: Hey chickadees and Chickadudes! This is my next flash back chapter and there will be 3 more of these then back to the story, like I said I planned on making it long, plus I love writing how they met, oh and short story... Remember the swirly chapter and Leo wore a toilet shirt well I had sports practice once, I was changing in a bathroom stall and I dropped my shirt and a sleeve fell in the toilet, I had no extra shirt... connect dots, any who PLEASE review,favorite, and follow it means a lot to me and btw almost 250 views! You guys rock! Anyway thanks guy and Read on! :)**

**-Percy-**

Percy finished his dinner and put his plate in the sink, "Thanks mom dinner was great." It really was she never made blue mashed potatoes unless she wants to get Percy in a good mood, like when Paul told Percy about the new sibling, so that's why they had blue mashed potatoes like they never do, because the only food Paul dosen't like blue is mashed potatoes, everything else he dosen't mind. Percy went into his room and turned on his Xbox and tv to play Call of Duty. None of his friends were online, so he played against a bunch of random people, "Ballistic knives! Yes!" Percy mumbled to himself, he continued to think of his never-ending question list and his friends, he could totally tell them about the Poseidon thing, right? He new Grover since pre-school, Annabeth and Thalia 7 years, Nico for 6 years, Rachel for five years, but he only knew Piper and Leo for four years and Calypso for two years. Did it matter how long you knew your friends, of course not Percy didn't think of it like that, but he wished he knew Calypso, Piper, and Leo in middle school like the rest of his friends so they can be in some of his best memories with his other friends, Percy thought about his other first meetings with his friends, they were a bit crazy.

**_-Flashback to 6_****_th_****_ grade, middle school January-_**

The lunch bell rang and Percy was in his pre-algerbra class with Mrs. Dodds, Percy thought she looked like a bird, she had a really big nose and grey hair and always wore a jacket. Mrs. Dodds was by the door handing people their tests as they left their lunch, "Underwood." She passed a paper with a big red B- on it, man Grover was lucky, Percy thought, Percy tensed up as he walked towards Mrs. Dodds, "Jackson." She said with pure hate, Percy knew he was out to get him, like every other teacher in this school… Percy closed his eyes as she gave him the paper, he walked out the door and looked at Grover, "What you get Perce?" He asked walking quickly toward the lunch room, Percy walked slower, "C'mon man its enchilada day, if we don't get their quick there won't be any cheese enchiladas!" Grover pushed Percy down the hall, "G-man just get a chicken enchilada." Percy said trying to slow down.

"No man! You know I'm vegaterian! So what you get, on the test?" Grover asked still pushing Percy.

"I don't wanna look probably an F again." If Percy keeps getting grades like that he'll flunk out. Grover took the paper from under Percy's arm, "Hey!" Percy complained but Grover held it up higher than Percy's head, Grover was a few inches taller, Grover smiled.

"Perce, you didn't flunk it this time you got a C-!" Grover said, Percy grabbed his test and there it was a beautiful C-, thank god for multiple choice tests.

"Yes! OK now I'll run." The two boys went into the cafeteria line and there were still a few cheese enchiladas left, Percy bought one and Grover bought the rest. They took their trays outside since it was an outdoor lunch day, trying to get kids to be more active.

"Grover don't you think that's too many enchiladas?" Percy asked, Grover gasped and shook his head.

"There is no such thing as too many enchiladas!" They put there trays done on a table and began to Percy was facing the school and the dumpsters, sometimes you can see a cat there. Percy turned back to Grover who finished 3 of his 7 cheese enchiladas, for a scrawny guy Grover had quite the apeteite. Annabeth and Thalia plopped two trays down at their table, Thalia turned thirteen last October, so she was older than anybody in the grade, apparently she was held back in kindergarten but Percy didn't know why. "Hey why you guys late for lunch?" Percy asked, Annabeth took a bit of her apple then swallowed it, "Mr. Mills kept are class a little longer than the bell to pass back our tests, I got a hundred on mine." Annabeth said proudly. Annabeth and Thalia were in honors math because A. Annabeth is a genius and B. Thalia is really supposed to be in 7th grade. Thalia took a piece of Grover's enchilada, since she had a poorly made packed lunch by herself, "I got a C! Speaking of tests how'd you boys do?" She asked devouring her enchilada piece Grover looked a bit upset as she took a second piece from one, "I got a B minus" Grover said meekly staring at his piece of enchilada being eaten by Thalia.

"I got a C-!" Percy said putting the test on the table, "Good job Percy, see this is what happens when you use your noodle Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth and Percy laughed, Grover and Thalia were unfamiliar with the nickname, "It's a long story." Percy said, it really was a long story. Then Percy heard silence among all them and then the rest of the people outside. Percy looked around, and he didn't see anything strange. Then kids started whispering and pointing, some snickering. Percy followed the fingers and saw a boy in all black wearing an aviator jacket with messy black hair, he had a brown bag lunch. He continued to walk along the through the tables, people tripping him and some through food at his head, they missed, but one hit, Sherman flung a glop of pudding at the boy's face, the boy kept walking, he sat down next to a dumpster. Percy vaguely knew that boy, his name started with an' N' or something like Nathan or Nick. He was a perky kid that played with weird cards in the begging of the year and had an older sister in 8th grade, but she hasn't been around for months. There were rumors going around that their parents got divorced, or she ran away from home, or went to jail, or that the 'N' boy killed her. Percy doubted that she was dead, in jail, or on the run, maybe his parents were divorced and his mom or something got custody of her and moved out-of-state, but still why was everybody avoiding him, what he do? Wear black to school? What if some people prefer black, did anyone think of that? The kid looked lonely and depressed, he took out weird cards and little figures and bit a piece of his sandwich off shuffling the cards.

"Guys whose that kid?" Percy asked Annabeth hit him in the arm.

"You should know he's in all your classes!" She scolded, Percy shook his head and looked to Grover.

"G-man have you ever seen that kid in our classes?" Percy asked, Grover shook his head.

"I'm not so sure," He picked up his 7th cheese enchilada and Thalia took it and bit it, "Hey!" Thalia smiled her mouth full-out of cheese.

"Wow Grover your being really generous today, thanks! But think about it is he in the back of the class?" Percy and Grover starched their chins, Grover had a little stubble and a lot of acne, but Percy's face was like a baby's butt, zitless and hairless.

"Now that I think about it there's always a backpack in the right corner of every class like its reserved, I never see the kid though." Percy said.

"That's because we're banished to the front for eternity ever since the rigging the desks so they would fall apart incident." Grover chuckled staring at his last enchilada being eaten by Thalia, Percy laughed to at that, but then he looked back to kid, Percy stood up from the table and grabbed Thalia's arm leaving her enchilada on the table she got out of Percy's grip easily and kicked his shin, "What are you doing, trying to get your butt kicked?" Thalia said glaring at Percy, "No just follow me!" Percy said, all the kids watched them in silence walk over to the dumpster, the boy looked up immediately, "I don't have any lunch money, and I just got a new pack of Mythomagic cards so instead of bending them, you could either do away and be humane or run away being scared and screaming like the rest of them, he looked back down at his cards, Thalia and Percy looked at each other than back at the kid. "Look kid we don't want your money, or your cards, why would we be scared of you?" The kid shuffled his cards again, because im Nico Di Angelo, son of the guy who works at a funeral home with a bunch of dead people, so go on run away." He shooed them, Thalia was getting annoyed with the kid, "So your dad works at a funeral home what's so bad about that, it's just a job, at least you have a dad an-"

"Thalia!" Percy said, to calm her down, "We're not running see we're not scared and we don't want to beat you up Nico, we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us." Percy said smiling sticking his hand out, Nico pushed it away.

"Look Mr. Happy-go-lucky I don't need pity friends, and a pity invite to your table." Nico glared.

Percy put his hands up and kinda of shook them, "No, no, no it's not out of Pity!" Percy tried to explain.

"Yes it is." Thalia mumbled, Percy stepped on her foot.

"Ow!" She flicked Percy, and Percy flicked her back, it was a full-blown flicking war. Nico looked funny or something.

"Are you guys dating or something?" Nico asked taking a bite of his sandwich, Percy blushed unwillingly and Thalia pushed his face moving him three feet to her left.

"Never! Not in a million years would I date this moron!" Thalia laughed, Percy rolled his eyes.

"Okay bye now." Nico said.

"Why you rather by here alone." Percy asked, not believing this awkwardly laughing.

"Yup, pretty much."

"Ok." Percy and Thalia started to walk away until Percy stopped and stood Nico up and grabbed his cards and lunch and shoved them in Nico's arms.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Nico scowled, Percy laughed and smiled.

"Sorry dude you don't have a choice anymore, everyone needs a friend, whether they want one or not, for example me and Thalia!" Percy laughed and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Please we're not friends per say, like bickering individuals who hang out with other people." Thalia tried to explain it her way. Percy pushed Nico to their table.

"Translation we're friends, and now your our friend, and you'll learn to tolerate us, trust me you'll have fun."

**_-End of flashback—_**

Percy turned off his Xbox and turned on the cable box to watch TV. He chuckled at the memory of meeting Nico, he laughed more thinking of middle school alone. But that's how he met his friend Nico, and yeah he can trust him too.

**A/N: What you think? Nico always being forced to do stuff, but it always works out pretty well don't ya think? Anyway ever ate by a dumpster? Steal someone's enchiladas? Rejoiced over getting a C- instead of an F? ANyway Review, Favorite and Follow, or PM. And if you're a guest you can still review I don't care whether you have a account or not, anyway see you next chapter, hopefully it will be uploaded soon but guys, just remember uploading everyday is hard! So appreciate the chapters please :) **


	8. Misfits and mindless rambling

**A/N: Hello, hello hello chickadees and chickadudes, how was your day? Oh mine? IM STILL SICK! It's mean 'cause i hates being sick, it makes me have bad grammars, *stares at grammar police with big pointy sticks* "I'm Sorry for my grammar!" Hahaha anyways yet again more backstory but like said this is a really really long fic and basically your like 4% into it so yay more real story! I just find it important to know the backstory. Oh and dont forget review fav and follow but enough of my pointless rambling, Read on Chickadees and chickadudes, P.S Look up a picture of a chickadee they are soooo cute! I wonder what a chickadude would look like...**

Percy was watching ESPN, as he thought more the question list got longer. What would happen if he never saw his friends again after highschool, most people don't, would it even be likely that they even hangout the summer after senior year? Where would his friends go with their lives? Where would he go with his? Percy put his hands on his head, and laced his fingers threw his hair, "It's to much to think about!" He whispered to himself. He wish he could go back to not thinking, like 8th grade, where he barely used his brain at all, he didn't think just…did.

**_-Flashback to eighth grade, hallway-_**

Percy was walking down the hall to his new special for the marking period, art, with Annabeth, as usual they were arguing.

"Criminal Minds are way better than The Walking Dead, Percy!" Annabeth said, Percy shook his head.

"No way! Criminal Minds is way more messed up and it teaches you how to be a lunatic! The Walking Dead gives you great survival skill advice!" Percy retorted, Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's about zombies Percy, zombies! The zombie apocalypse will never happen! It's completely unrealistic!" Percy pouted at Annabeth's comment.

"Fine, say it won't happen. But when you are cornered by 10 walkers and have no weapons I might just sit back and say I told yo-" Percy didn't finish his sentence instead he ran into a girl with red hair, she had a lot of loose papers and they flew everywhere.

"Ah, man!" She complained and bent down to gather the papers, Percy and Annabeth bent down to help.

"I'm so sorry, I was arguing with my friend about criminal Minds and the Walking dead, I wasn't looking!" Percy said apologetically, Annabeth nudged him.

"Whatever," The girl said, then the bell rang, papers were still everywhere, "Ugh now I'm gonna be late." The girl said, Percy looked at the papers and Annabeth said something for him.

"What class? We'll explain that this big dummy caused to make you late. Percy didn't even make a comment on the dummy comment he was to busy surveying the papers, they were all drawings, really really really good drawings.

"Umm… did you make these?" Percy asked handing her a big stack of paper, she nodded.

"Yup, just some quick little pointless sketches I draw in class though, I blame my drawings for my 93 in math." Percy stared at the drawings then at her Annabeth nudged him and they all stood up.

"What's your name?" Percy asked Annabeth kept shaking her head, the girl looked up at him with a face of…determination?

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, nothing less, and I'm going to be an artist some day, no matter how much people try to bring me down." Rachel said confidently and proudly, like she was reciting lines that she's said over and over. Percy and Annabeth chuckled, not in a rude way though, they laughed because when she said 'no matter how much people try to bring me down' it sounded a lot like Thalia and the rest of their group of friends and two, it made her kinda sound from the sixties, she frowned at them.

"Why are you laughing." She said sternly.

"Because we think your cool, and a bit like our friend Thalia." Percy said.

"She's very… opinionated." Annabeth laughed, Rachel stared at them crazy.

"You should sit with us at lunch sometime, we're the misfits." Percy said proudly.

"The stupid one." Annabeth pointed to Percy.

"The know it all." Percy pointed back to her.

"The punk girl." Annabeth said.

"The emo boy." Percy laughed because Nico kinda was.

"And the awkward nature freak." Annabeth refered to Grover, Percy pointed Rachel.

"The determined artist." It didn't sound as fun as the others, but once they knew her more her name would change, Rachel smiled.

"Okay then, I just met two people as equally insane as me, good to know," Rachel laughed, "I've gotta get to art now." Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"So do we, only we do not like art or at least I don't since Percy likes to fling paint." Annabeth giggled and the three of them continued walking down the hall.

"So Criminal Minds or The Walking dead?" Percy asked as they turned the corner to get to their next class.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Percy knew it was much simpler, to pick The Walking Dead over Criminal Minds, then to apply to a college. Percy punched his pillow several times and exhaled loudly, he was getting to worked up, he was excited to get out of highschool, its only four years then it disappears, but he didn't want the memories to disappear, good or bad.

**_-Flashback to Freshman year, History-_**

Percy was fiddling with his pencil, he broke the tip the started picking at the eraser, he didn't like history, to many names and to many weird terms and he didn't like the teacher Mr. Tantalus, he was annoying and was skinny like he'd never eaten before, Percy didn't want to pay attention, bad mistake on his part.

"Now can anyone tell me who led the union army in the Battle Of Gettysburg? Hmm…" He was looking around the class for people not paying attention. "Mr. Jackson, maybe you enlighten us?" He smirked knowing Percy didn't know the answer.

"Well um…Sir…the answer… to your question…must be…um…" Percy was nervous he didn't want to look stupid.

"Napoleon Bonapart is the obvious answer, right Jackson?" A guy next to him said, he was a short Hispanic kid with curly brown hair and dark eyes that said trouble, Percy liked this guy.

"Yes you are absolutely right dude, sorry I was thinking on the lines of Neil Armstrong silly me, he led the confederate army!" Percy played along with the bit confusing Mr. Tantalus.

"Neil Armstrong? No it was Louie Armstrong remember? He was also the first guy on mars!" The Hispanic guy laughed, Mr. Tantalus got angry.

"Mr. Valdez! Mr. Jackson! I will not tolerate this behavior in my class!" The two boys looked at each other, and stood up and walked to out the class and stood in the doorway.

"You know Valdez didn't Neil Armstrong play the trombone in a metal band?" Percy said in a know it all-ish tone.

"Indeed good sir, indeed he did, and what about our first president I'm having a hard time remembering that person." The boy whose last name was Valdez said.

"Oh him that was…" Percy turned toward the class and pointed to Annabeth who looked super mad but smiling, "Her Annabeth Chase was the first president, she does know everything but im not sure if her teeth are real, they could be would like our current president George Washington." Percy and the Valdez guy were going too far with it.

"Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson! Sit down this instant!" Tantalus was as red as a tomato.

"No thank you, we're taking about politics, but I know who is the V.P, and that is Piper Mclean the Beauty queen, and we are the empowers of this fine city." Percy and Leo did a fake hearty laugh and Tantalus opened his mouth but, didn't say anything.

"Come emporer Leo, let us sit back down so all of us can talk about history, but I don't now what species we are to thank these things for listening to our pleasant conversation." Percy stuck his elbow out.

"We are the magical flaming lizard people of the awesome, let us sit fellow lizard man."

"We shall." They hooked arms and laughed and sat back down. Tantalus was speechless, he just sat back down all confused, "Uh… um…" the bell rang and class was over, Percy went over to that Leo kid and stuck out his hand, "Hi I'm Percy and thank you for saving my butt from humiliation." Leo took his hand and shook it up and down really fast so Percy's whole arm was noodle like.

"No prob dude, but you have to work better on your confuse the teacher skills, without the lizard comment we would have been suspended, trust me I know this." Just then the same girl Leo called Piper earlier smacked him in the back of the head.

"Leo are you trying to get into trouble now, we're at a different school, one that dosen't know your level of insanity." Leo rubbed the back of his head.

"Percy Jackson this is Piper Mclean, I went to the same middle school as her last year, so yeah only person who knows how awesome I am.

"And by awesome you mean ridiculous," Piper looked at Percy up and down like scanning him she shrugged, "Percy Jackson, not impressed." Percy felt somewhat offended

but he just laughed it off.

"So are you guys like dating or s-"

"No!" They both said in unison.

"Its like a brother sister thing." Leo explained.

"Because I'm the one who has to look after you so you don't get your head chopped off." Piper said meterphoricly.

"Cool, hey you should join the misfit group!" Percy exclaimed, they both looked at him like he was speaking Chinese.

"I'll explain later."

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Percy finally decided sleep would be good, he was to worked up about tonight and needed peaceful resting, he closed his eyes and focused on breathing until he fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys how was the chapter? Don't fret nor worry there is one more flashback of a first meeting before the real story is back, but who do you think it will be? And has anyone done that in a classroom, i would laugh my face off, don't worry its an expression for you literal people, but are you a misfit? Misfits are awesome, they are truly awesome, they don't care what other people think, they just like being themselves, so are you a misfit young chickadees? Anyway Review, Fav, and Follow, it makes a happy rabbguin! See you next chapter!**


	9. I saw her standing there

**A/N: Hey chickadees and or chickadudes, whazzup? This is the last flashback chapter, now I know its really short, but this would make hardcore Percabeth shippers cry, trust me I am 100% for Percabeth but this is a slash fic. Anywho its supposed to be a fluff chapter so here it is, Dont forget, Fav Follow, Review, or PM and now you can request! Well READ ON CHICKADEES! :) :) ;) :)**

Percy did not have a peaceful sleep, he had a dream. A good dream, but it was a memory.

**_-Dream Flashback to sophomore year, lockers-_**

Percy shut his locker door Annabeth was next to it smiling.

"Hey Percy what's up." She asked her blond curly hair in a ponytail Percy smiled.

"Nothing much I just got a B on my science test!" Percy said excited and showed Annabeth the paper, she smiled.

"Percy that's great!" She smiled, Percy hugged her in excitement, then she stared at him.

"Percy can I tell you something?" Percy looked at her funny, then Grover and Piper came out of nowhere, Percy did the bro arm hug.

"Sup G-man!"

"Hey Perce what's up?" Percy held out his test to the both of them.

"Impressed now Piper." Piper nodded.

"Yes Percy, I'm impressed." Piper laughed, Annabeth laughed too. Then down the hall a locker door slammed shut, four heads looked over. Percy saw the prettiest girl he thought he'd ever seen. She had long Carmel brown hair with a white flower tucked behind her ear, a peachy skin tone, and she had big eyes but he was too far away to see them, she was wearing a pink tank top with a white crop top over it that said " you" and under it were choices A).Hate, B). Love, C). Miss, D). Like, E).Want, F).Need. she was also wearing faded skinny jeans. Percy had his mouth open, Annabeth shut it, "Wait look." She pointed and a guy appeared next to her, he was a freshman, like her Percy guessed since she wasn't in any of his classes, he was tall and had long brunette hair and caucasian skin, plus he was sloppily dressed, with a filthy t-shirt, baggy jeans with his boxers showing and a black skull-cap, he looked like a wannabe gangster or a skater dude. Percy frowned. The girl was happy to see him and kissed him, the guy pulled away and looked upset, the girl's beautiful white smile turned into a frown, she said something and he shook his head and gestured to her then himself, the girl started to cry in the middle of the hall, the guy started to panic, he touched her shoulder but she slapped it away, she ran off passing the four of them.

"Ouch that was a bad break up." Grover said.

"Mhmm." Annabeth agreed. Percy felt bad for her, he had to do that in a hall, really?

"What's her name?" Percy asked everyone stared at him.

"Not sure she's definetly a sophomore though, stay out of it Percy." Piper said.

A by Friday a guy asked her out.

**_- four weeks ahead of time, lunch room-_**

Percy was sitting with his friends and the girl he thought was cute sat walked up to the table infront of the to say hi to her boyfriend. He was a jock, the guy was a sophomore and had spiky blonde hair and a tan complexion, he was wearing a letter man jacket for soccer and blue jeans. The guy was sitting next to Candy Silverman, a cheerleader who is one of Drew's followers,, he put his arm around her he started to speak to the girl slowly, turns formed in her eyes, "But why!" she yelled. The guy put on a mad face, "Calypso…" Calypso so that was her name Percy thought, it sounded so pretty. The girl stormed out the lunchroom.

"Again ouch, poor girl." Grover said.

**_-Three weeks time, after school-_**

Percy was standing outside waiting for Paul to pick him up, He saw her standing there, staring at her phone about ten feet away, so cute… Percy thought. Her phone dinged, her text tone Percy guessed, Calypso touched her phone and stood there slightly, rage formed in her eyes. " Can I ever get any respect!" She yelled, Percy noticed she was dating a new guy… not anymore. She teared up, Percy had to do something he walked up to her, "Hi my name is Percy and I couldn't help but think, why does a beautiful girl like you keep getting her heart-broken by these jerks. She sniffled and looked at him curiously, "How did you know about the breakups?" she asked curiously, Percy shuffled his feet.

"Well… they weren't the most 'quiet and private' brake ups." Percy used air quotes. Calypso laughed, "Yeah well you know, boys suck." Percy laughed too.

"Yeah some can be such real jerks, its unfair for you that you attract jerks, well…maybe you don't attract just jerks." Percy hinted, Calypso frowned at him.

"Whatever hhappened to treating girls like they were the only thing in the world, or at least break up alone and give a good reason, not give the age-old line, or cheat or… brake up in a text." Her voice went all squeaky at the end of the sentence, she hugged Percy who was very surprised and very awkward, he was just trying to be nice, "Um there… there?" Percy patted her back awkwardly, she let go blushing, "I'm sorry I-I…"

"Its okay, I get it everyone needs a hug sometime," Percy laughed. "You know what, I am taking you to dinner and going to set an example for all guys and how they should treat girls… especially pretty ones." Percy added smiling.

As a result of the date, Percy got a new girlfriend.

**_-one year later, Valentine's day-_**

Percy was leading Calypso to the restaurant of their first date, he gave her texts as clues to his whereabouts. The inside was dark and the lights were all off, Percy was peeking out the big front window of Manhattan Dinner, and he spotted Calypso, she walked up to the door and opened it, Percy left it open.

"Hello?" A high voice said and Percy turned the lights on and white lilys were everywhere, covering every inch of the diner except one table that had a yellow table cloth a candle, and blue vanilla ice cream and candy from his Mom's store. Percy was standing off to the side holding twelve blue roses, in a white suit with a gold bow tie and shoes, oh the things he did for love. Calypso was crying tears of joy and spotted Percy and opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Whose the best boyfriend ever?" Percy smirked.

"You are." She ran to him and Percy hugged her and she kissed him, a lot.

"You really know how to treat a girl Percy." She said between kisses, Percy smiled.

"I told you so." Percy was referring to last year, and she smiled and they sat down and ate their sweets, "H-How?" Calypso asked surprised eating her ice cream, Percy licked his ice cream mustache, "I'm a good listener, you love white lilies, and here they are, your favorite number is twelve, I have here 12 blue roses, your favorite colors are white and yellow or gold, look at what I'm wearing, and lastly we're in the restaurant of our first date, I remember stuff, and I did this because I love you Calypso and prove that I never want to let you go, and that your with someone who cares a lot about you." Percy smiled, and Calypso cried some more.

"I love you Percy Jackson."

**_-End of dream-_**

Percy woke up to the smell of breakfast and two answered questions, he was going to tell his friends about the Poseidon thing. And that he loved Calypso and would do anything to be with her, he was in real love.

**A/N: Did you enjoy the fluffiness of this chapter? Anyway? Has anyone ever had a good Valentines day? Seriously its like they don't exist! But if so was it like this? Have a long turn Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Husband, wife, etc.) that's this nice and or nicer? If so good for you, I ship you both! If you don't have a boyfriend/girlfriend etc. then rock on *dances* all the single people all the single people,all the single people, all the single people, ya put your hands up *rabbguin puts hands up* Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, Dont forget, Fav Follow, Review, or PM and now you can request, it makes a happy rabbguin, see you next chapter chickadees! P.S did you look up at what chickadee looks like?**


	10. Who are you?

**A/N: Hello chickadees and chickdudes! Congratulations we are back in the real story, that was the last and final back story so for being so patient, I gave you a double the drama chapter, at least i think im not good with math but here ya go loves and Read On! :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot I had to do this! So from when I first got this account and for forever i do not own the Percy Jackson characters or anything like that, except my OCs those are mine, but yes Rick Riordan is the mastermind behind Percy Jackson and he is awesome, a troll, but amazingly awesome. So yeah not mine Rick Riordan this is just a fanfic.**

Percy ate blue waffles for breakfast with a glass of milk and quickly left his apartment, the dream he had last night made him late. He got in his car and quickly went off to school. His phone vibrated but he didn't pick it up, he needed to be in his seat in two minutes. Quickly Percy pulled into the student Parking lot and jumped out of his car, he sprinted for the building once he was inside the bell rang. Oh man, is gonna kill him Percy thought. Mr. Snipes was his home room and history teacher, he gave detentions for being late. Percy got to the right door and opened it and started speed talking,

"Look Mr. Snipes there was a lot of traffic today and some random squirrel was in the road making me swerve and I got list and-" Percy shut himself up. "Your not Mr. Snipes." Percy said his class staring at him, the man in Mr. Snipes chair black hair, it was slicked back by the kind of greasy looking gel. His complex was peach but almost yellowish, he had hazel eyes that were harsh and slightly drooping. The man was wearing khaki pants and a dark brown blazer with a purple tie. He also had some facial hair a goatee and a stubbly mustache, no older than 35. The man laughed but it sounded so cold.

"No boy, I am not Mr. Snipes, he has resigned, now I'm his replacement Mr. Cranston." the man said then gestured to the empty chair. Percy thought it was very strange. Most of the morning went by quickly, just teacher talks and Percy half listens, now it was time for lunch. Percy grabbed a brown bag lunch from his locker and headed to the cafeteria. He sat down at their usual table or the table that wasn't taken or reserved. His friends started to appear in the doorway and come towards him. Nico sat on his right, Annabeth on his left Grover across next to him was Juniper and Thalia next to Thalia was Luke and Nico and next to Annabeth was Rachel and Piper.

"Sup Perce, and why didn't you take the bus, we all saw you walking around in the parking lot." Percy picked at his lunch.

"What's wrong kelp head?" Thalia asked picking at her brown bag lunch.

Percy looked up at all his friends, "I saw Poseidon last night, with my six half-brothers and sisters." they all seemed surprised.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

Percy started to explain, "Well he introduced me to his kids asked me if I wanted to go to Florida to have a better life instead of this one, I said no, of course, and then he was all like son at least promise me to make friends here at Jupiter Academy, Theseus, one of my half brothers who goes to Jupiter Academy and is going with him to Florida, said that some kids there Jason Grace and Frank something etc. Are good people who will help me get further in life. I said maybe and Paul picked me up and told me my mom is having another kid. My life is a cheesy soap opera!" Percy complained, all his friends stopped eating and looked at him with sadness except Thalia who was about to have a heart attack.

"Percy did you see the Jason Grace kid?" Thalia asked forcefully.

"Why?" Percy asked that wasn't the important part of the story.

"Just answer the question!" Thalia banged her fist on the table, everyone stared at her.

"Uh yeah but-"

"Did he have blonde hair?" Okay these questions were getting ridiculous.

"I'm not sure maybe."

"Okay." Thalia exhaled and she got up and left the lunchroom.

"Where is she..." Luke managed.

"I don't know. There were several small windows in the cafeteria where you can see the student parking lot, taking her motorcycle and drying out of the parking lot was Thalia.

"What the heck is she doing?" piper asked, Nico shook his head.

"You all realize that's Thalia she does stuff like this, she'll be fine." Nico said and ate a bit of his burger. There was an awkward silence among the table, Percy broke the silence.

"Have you guys been thinking about college."

"Please I just got my mind off that." Grover said.

"What's the big deal about college, I'm not going." Leo said thy all stared at him.

"Why not?" Piper asked, Leo shrugged. "I want to be a mechanic, help my mom out with the business, plus college is really expensive and they only give financial aid to the over achievers, I just got a D on my Essay for english."

"It would help if you read the book." Luke mumbled and Leo glared at him.

"Well at least you don't want to rip your hair out because of stressed I just sent in my applications to MIT, Harvard, Princeton, Brown, And University of Las Angelus." Annabeth rubbed her temples, they all gave her the Annabeth-there's-such-a-thing-as-too-smart look.

"What I like a variety of choices just encase I don't get in."

"Says the girl who got 2350 on the SATs last year!" Luke laughed and Annabeth blushed.

"Well I have no idea where I'm going." Piper said sighing.

"Neither do I, high-five for the procrastinators!" Percy laughed and everybody except Annabeth high-fived, looks like Percy is in the same boat as his friends. At least misery has company.

**Thalia's POV: **

She had to know, she had to know. Thalia kept telling herself as she sped down the road to Jupiter Private Academy. If the slight chance that it was him what would she say? What would he say? God it would be so awkward if it wasn't him Thalia thought. What would she say, hey, oh sorry you're not my brother I haven't seen in 14 years, sorry you can go back to class now." She could imagine the look on that confused kids face. Percy better be right about the information he's giving her. She pulled into Jupiter Academy then drove out then drove back in the stopped at the gate. Did she really want to do this? Yes. She drove in and the place was gorgeous she pulled into the visitors parking lot, whatever that is, and parked her bike. She quickly started walking toward the main office on the outside entrance to the office there were planted flowers and a walkway, like it was welcoming you to the place you could get expelled. Thalia opened the door to the building then opened the door on the right into the main office. There was an old woman typing on her computer, she had grey curly hair and had thick black glasses and was wearing a repulsive floral printed blouse with a pick sweater. Thalia never wanted to be old now, she coughed.

"Um excuse me but could you please send Jason Grace to the office for an early dismissal." She asked politely batting her eyelashes like an idiot. The old woman eyed her, leather jacket.

"You don't look like his dad to me." Why do they always need an explanation! Thalia thought of an excuse.

"No I'm not I'm his 22-year-old second cousin my grandmother or his great aunt's funeral is right now and Jason would die if he missed it, so I'm here to take him there, hence the black leather jacket." the old lady squinted at her and pressed a button.

"Jason Grace to the office for an early dismissal."

A beep went off, "He's on his way." the teacher of Jason's class said. Thalia had a mini celebration in her head, Thalia grace has a black belt in lying. She waited there for a minute or two in a waiting chair, until the door opened.

"Hi Doris." the boy said.

The old lady named Doris pointed to her, "Your second cousin is here to take you to your great aunt's funeral." the guy turned toward Thalia who was smiling.

"Doris I don't-"

"Need any explaining since he totally remembered the funeral and me so bye." Thalia covered his mouth and pushed him out the office door then the building door and then they just stood there. He had a weird face on, but it was him. It may have been 14 years but it was him, Thalia could tell by his hair,skin color, and the scar right above his lip of when he tried to eat a stapler.

"It's you, your my brother." Thalia whispered.

Jason had a creeped out look on his face, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I don't have a sister it's just me and my dad, I don't know you." Jason said, Thalia shook her head her eyes got a little watery.

"Our dads name is Johnathan but everyone calls him Zeus because he's the king of the sky running his own airplane company, called Zeus's Sky. He divorced our mom when I was 5 and you were 3, he got custody of you and mom got custody of me." Jason took a step forward and squinted at Thalia.

"I-I..." he couldn't remember.

"Hold on," Thalia fished threw her pockets and found a picture of the four of them, at the park once, "I carry it around as a reminder of happier times." Thalia said and held out the picture to Jason, he looked at the picture then at Thalia then at the picture then back at Thalia, his electric blue eyes went wide and he clutched his head.

"I know you..."

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Good, Bad, better than good maybe? But yes so are you stressing for college? Well don't everyone is in the same boat as them, most people are on the 'dont no where to go to college' boat, so many that it's a cruise ship. But any who hoped you liked it and sorry it took a while to upload im working on some other ideas, trying to make them at least typeable, but for now see you next chapter chickadees and chickadudes, Bye! :)**


	11. Are you going

**A/N: Sorry about yesterday chickadees and chickadees! Remember when I said I was sick, well there are consequences to that, so Wednesday I couldn't post anything, so here's another chapter at the end of this I think you'll be eager for the next one. And some news, One, I think I'm taking Wednesdays off, like for a while so i wont post anything then, Second, for you who read ****_It Never Ends_**** I'm on hiatus for one more night, i promise you will get FOUR chapters over the weekend, and for this story there will be a plenty of chapters this weekend to, there now that's out-of-the-way i just wanted to say THANK YOU chickadees! over 650+ views, and more reviews and followers, have I ever told you guys are flipping amazing! (Yes probably every chapter) But thanks it makes me very very happy, but enough of my pointless chattering, read on! :) :) :) :)**

Annabeth's POV:

Thalia never came back to school. It wasn't completely unusual but Annabeth had her suspicions. The last bell rang, school was over and she shut her locker door.

Luke was next to it, "Boo!" he laughed and her heart fluttered a bit.

"Hey what's up?" Annabeth said casually smiling, Luke smiled too.

"Well the sky is up but as for me I wanted to say hi, hi," Luke laughed, "So do you know what happened to Thalia?" He leaned one hand against a locker.

Annabeth shook her, "No idea, I'm gonna call her when I get home though." she smiled.

"Well when you get to her remind her about the secret Halloween party tomorrow in the woods in Long Island, your coming right." Luke put his hand on Annabeth shoulder and electricity went through her body, she kept smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, any theme referring to costume?" Luke thought for a second.

"Well the apparent theme for all girls on Halloween is to dress in a slutty costume, though I couldn't see you in something like that, your different from the other girls I've met." Annabeth didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, she hoped it was a compliment.

"Yeah, see you there well I'd got to go." She smiled.

"Catcha later." he saluted her and walked in the other direction, Annabeth sighed, she secretly liked Luke a little, he was so nice kind and cute... She was getting side track and looked creepy standing alone in a hall. She began walking toward the student parking lot. She spotted her Dads old white Nissan and started looking for her she felt a presence behind her, she heard the crunch of a pebble behind her and roundhouse kicked Percy in the head, those self-defense lessons payed off.

He rubbed his temple, "Wow Annabeth at this rate one of these days you'll give me a brain tumor!" they both laughed, and Percy shifted uncomtorbly, "Annabeth can I ask you something, you're a girl..."

"No dip Sherlock." she giggled curious of what Percy was going to say.

"Well it's about Calypso..." Annabeth frowned he had a weird look on his face.

"What?" he was confused by her frowning face.

"Nothing go on." She said impatiently.

"Well I'm not sure about making her want to keep dating me threwout college you know? I mean do girls actually think long distance relationships are romantic like in the movies? Basically what im saying is I really am in love with Calypso but I'm wondered if this won't last in college? Will she break up with me then what would I do?" Percy was a dieting fish out of water, Annabeth tried to hide her scowling, Percy was her best friend but did he have to say love a billion times! Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, Calypso obviously loves you as much as you do and no one prefers long distance but you guys are... Great with each other, it's bound to last." Annabeth smiled Percy looked a bit reproved and hugged her.

"Thanks Wise girl you really always have the answers huh. Thanks." Annabeth hugged him back then released.

"No sweat it what are friends for, now are you going to the secret party in the woods tomorrow?" Annabeth changed the subject, Percy laughed.

"Of course, I'm bringing Calypso, doesn't everybody know about it?"

Annabeth nodded, "Pretty much."

Percy wiggled his eyebrows, "Speaking of dates, did any gentleman callers ask you to the party." Annabeth raised a brow.

"Gentleman Caller, did you just come back from the fifties?" Percy waved a hand at her.

"Shut up, but come on did anyone ask you out? Or did you ask anyone?" Annabeth kinda felt sad now, she had no one and was going alone.

"No, no one asked and I didn't ask." Percy frowned.

"That sucks, I bet I can convince Castor to go and he could be your date." Percy said nudging Annabeth trying to be a matchmaker.

"No thanks Percy I'll just go with Rachel and Piper." Annabeth smiled wearily, Percy had just become the biggest idiot in the galaxy.

"Ok well I gotta go to practice, save me a dance tomorrow night though!" He yelled jogging toward the gym.

"Will do, moron." Annabeth mumbled, she thought that Percy was being so clueless that he was rude, ugh boys are dumb Annabeth thought, dumb dumb dumb. She opened the door to the Nissan and drove home.

Annabeth turned on the car phone feature in the car, it didn't work so well always dropping calls.

"Call Thalia." Annabeth said making a right turn.

"Calling Tony's pizza." the car said in its computerised voice.

"No, Call Thalia!" Annabeth said more clearly.

"Calling Luke." the car responded she swore it was mocking her. Annabeth banged on the steering wheel.

"No don't call him, Call Tony's pizza!" she yelled.

"Calling Thalia." Annabeth sat up straighter, she out smarted the devil machine.

"Hello?" a cracky voice said, stupid car.

"Hey, what happened to you at school?" Annabeth said braking for a light.

"Umm... I..." she trailed off, the light turned green.

"Thalia what happened?" Annabeth said a bit nervous.

"It's complicated." Thalia sighed.

"Thalia..." Annabeth giving her the look through the car phone.

"Are you giving me the look?" Thalia said nervously, Annabeth scowled.

"Yes I am now tell me, Thalia I'm your best friend you can tell me anything and you know that." Annabeth said, Thalia sighed through the phone.

"I met my brother again."

"What!" Annabeth said taking her hands off the wheel a car pulled in front of her she swerved out-of-the-way.

"What just happened, are you okay?" Thalia said worried.

"I'm fine, speak."

"Well... remember that boy Jason Grace Percy was talking about, he sounded alot my brother who moved to California with my dad after the divorce so I went to Jupiter Academy said I was his second cousin and he needed to go too his great aunts funeral, I told him he freaked out a little then I took him to Burger king because I thought it would be sisterly, and we awkwardly talked for a bit." Annabeth was stunned.

"And how do you feel about all this?"

"I'm fine actually happy that he's back, I even invited him to the party in the woods."

Annabeth smiled, "Well I'm glad that your glad, but just remember this is gonna be harder on him then it is for you, he got to live in a mansion in California when he was three years old, that's what he remembers, it's gotta be hard for a stranger to pull him outta class and tell him that."

Thalia grunted over the phone. "I'm not a stranger I'm his sister."

"I know, I know" Annabeth said. "And how'd you know about the mansion?" Thalia asked puzzled.

"Thalia you've already told me years ago that your dad was a jerk who is the CEO of Zeus's skys. I can piece a puzzle together." Annabeth said a matter o factually.

"Clever girl."

"Of course I am." There was a bit of silence.

"So what you wearing to the Halloween party?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know I was thinking Joan o-"

"Don't you dare say Joan of Arch Annabeth Chase, the whole school knows your smarter than Einstein, but you don't need to wear a lame costume because it." Thalia laughed, Annabeth sighed.

"Then what am I supposed to wear a slut outfit, I don't want to demean myself that much." Thalia laughed again over the phone.

"Cmon you're not the sexy officer or sexy nurse Halloweener, but I can still help you not stick out like a lost nerd." Annabeth shook her head.

"So now I'm a nerd?" Annabeth asked.

"Your dam right, and you better embrace it, didn't you watch the season finally of king of the nerds?" Annabeth blushed.

"Yes, but why would you watch the show?"

"Because it's every nerd you see in high school and then you really get to see if they lead successful lives because they didn't peak in high school." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So what are you gonna wear?" "A gothic version of the mad hatter, from Alice in Wonderland, I'm gonna have red colored contacts and a fake but sharp-looking butter knife." Annabeth could tell Thalia smiling.

"Why do you always dress creepy?"

"Because that is what Halloween is all about, scaring little kids and eating the candy they leave behind," Thalia said, she wasn't joking though.

"So who are you going with?" she asked.

"Probably just Rachel and Piper since your taking your brother." It sounded weird to Annabeth, like 14 years ago Thalia was deprived of a dad and a brother, and 14 years later everything is all hunky-dory?

"Yeah pretty much, it's kinda weird though you saying my brother, like I have a brother again." Thalia said as Annabeth parked her car in a parking garage.

"Yeah it's kinda weird, sorry Thalia gotta go home, sadly, to my step mom and her kids, yay for me."

"Just think about the bright side tomorrow you won't have to see 'em for a whole night because you'll be enjoying Halloween."

"Praise St. Elmo's fire!" Annabeth giggled.

"Yes hooray for talking puppets, see ya."

"Bye." And Annabeth left the car walking toward her house, a party was a blessing to be with her friends and out of the bear trap staged as her home.

**A/N: I know its kinda lame, like a get ready for a big chapter type of chapter, but i told you being sick has consequences but friday night i will be typeing all night being an insomniac like i am, to post them at like 2am, but what you think of this chapter? BTW for costumes, tell me the best costumes or worst costumes or "sexy" costumes (aka slutty) you've ever seen because next chapter is the party in the woods and i want to be really accurate! So whose ever been to a party in the woods? Whose ever almost crashed their car? Well thats it for now sorry for posting this so late! Please forgive! Byas!**


	12. Woods party

**A/N: Hey chickadees and chickadudes! I made a really long chapter today, and it's the party chapter, are you eager to read? Are you? Well this is it and took me forever to get just right so, sorry! In other news, 860+ views! You guys rock, it makes me so happy that this early in the story there are this many people, *wipes away tear* Also thanks for the follows, and reviews! Special thanks to Hahahaha8D for the costume suggestion it's there below, and thanks to the rest of you guys for just reading, so enough of my super cheesy rant, read the drama and stuff so... Read ON!**

Rachel's POV:

Rachel's phone was going off like crazy, she kept getting texts. Rachel was up in her personal bathroom putting the finishing touches on her face make up. She was going as sort of a steampunk girl only she got to wear black fish nets, brown leather boots, with a burgundy skirt that was pinched in the front at two points so it went to upper thigh length and it dropped to mid-thigh length, and a brown belt, topped off with a short-sleeved fancy ruffled White dress shirt with a gold buttoned black skin-tight blazer with lots of chains and over oddities attached to it and as for accessories, black leather fingerless gloves a brown beaten up top hat with goggles over them and a sword, not real of course, and she was just finishing off her smokey eyes and black eyeliner and mascara. Her phone buzzed again, "In a minute!" She yelled, and backed away from the mirror, her costume was perfect. She grabbed her phone and checked the messages most of them were what are you wearing from all of her friends, a where are you text from Annabeth and a text from Percy saying Nico's not coming. Rachel smacked down her hand on the sink, this is why he is so depressed, he cuts himself off from fun! She picked up her phone to call Nico. It started to ring.

"Hello?" A tired voice said.

"What do you mean you're not going!" Rachel yelled furiously.

"It's 10 o clock, I'm sleepy and busy." The voice yawned.

"It's ten on a Friday night and your busy. With what?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"I'm having a horror movie marathon with the classics like Chucky, Scream, Saw, Alien, Nosferatu, human centipede." Rachel grimaced at the last movie.

"Ew the human centipede is gross!" Nico chuckled a bit.

"Exactly, ditch the party I'm lonely and know one wants to watch with me." Nico whined.

"No, I worked to hard and to long on this costume to not wear it and your coming with me, your such a hypocrite knowing you can go to a real party with people not to feel lonely instead of sulking in your room."

"I don't want to go. "Nico pouts on the other end of the phone. Rachel smiled.

"If you go I'll bring you a stash of my Brazilian coffee beans." Rachel heard Nico making a noise of temptation

"Pre-grinded?" He said suspiciously.

"Like I would grind coffee beans, I can barely make toast." Rachel laughed.

"I don't have a costume, though." Nico said in an oh well tone.

"Then I'll drive you to a costume store with my special makeup kit." Rachel said grabbing her keys.

"Makeup?" Nico winced.

"Yup you're gonna be a werewolf."

"No! No teen wolf! Please!"

"Fine then you'll be a girly vampire either way you're getting makeup on your face." Rachel laughed menacingly.

"B-But..."

"See you in a few, dead boy."

Annabeths POV:

Bless Thalia for her costume choosing skills, she sent Annabeth a picture of her prefect costume, sure it was overused and made messed up over the years but her version of Little Red Riding hood is perfect. A small red hooded cape that falls to the middle if her back, a black corset with a white half sleeved shirt under it and the corsets laces were red, under that was a red and white plaid doiled edged semi-oval, her skirt was a quarter-inch above knee-length and red, she was just wearing black heels with it, with her mini picnic basket. Annabeth quickly escaped her room and fast walked to the door.

"Bye I'll be home at 12:30." her parents were at the kitchen table not paying attention.

"1 am," still nothing, "3 am" zilch, "You know what I'm gonna be out all night, okay?" Annabeth got no response, she growled.

"Whatever." She slammed the door behind her and stomped out of her building to her car, Rachel and Piper never showed up at her apartment either. Her phone then buzzed, Piper just texted her, "Leo is taking me over to the woods with Juniper and Grover sorry, you still have Rachel." Just then her phone buzzed a second time, it was Rachel, "Hey I need to drive a semi depressed boy to the party sorry, see you there." she was probably referring to Nico, Annabeth put her head on her steering wheel then sat right up, who cares if she didn't show up with anyone, she is a strong independent, smart girl with her own rights and opinions, she was fine going by herself, she began to drive and crossed over to Long Island, she was confident all the way until she realised, she didn't know where the party was.

Percy's POV:

Percy was driving his car to the woods party. Sally and Paul were going to a Halloween Party for teachers at a highschool called Goode. His mom knew he was going to a party, she just prayed there would be no alcohol. Percy didn't plan on drinking at all, he was the designated driver. Calypso was next to him in shotgun, she was dressed as a mermaid, only with no tail, just a dress that looked like a mermaid, and a blue wig. Percy was a zombie sailor, he wanted to be scary.

"Are you excited?" Calypso asked practically bouncing in her seat, Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, but not as nearly as much of you bouncy." Calypso tried to stop jittering.

"Sorry its just I don't know, this is my first cool Halloween rave!"

"I wouldn't call it a rave…" Percy starched his head, suddenly his phone buzzed, "Can you get that babe?"

"Sure." Calypso reached into his front pant pocket and grabbed his phone, "Its a text from Annabeth."

Percy raised a brow, "Really? What's it say?"

"It says, 'Hey Seaweed brain, I'm lost, where is this thing again? I have no idea since Rachel and Piper are not with me.' Frowny face, easy it's at the woods in…" Calypso began to type the address, "And send." Calypso said, about a minute later a text came back.

"This one says 'thank you what you wearing so I can find you?" Calypso answered the question.

"I think we're getting closer I see lots of colored lights and hear a pounding bass." Percy said.

"Eee, I can't wait!" Calypso said grabbing Percy's hand.

"Not anymore." Percy pulled into an area with a few cars, bikes, Segways, you name any device for transportation, it was there. Calypso unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door running toward the huge mass of people in the distance.

"Let's go!" She yelled over to Percy locking the car, she was way ahead of him.

"Calypso wait!" He said sprinting after her, she waited for him and she pulled him along Percy got close enough to see everything. Over 3,000 people in costumes all crowded around the woods, dancing, grinding, kissing drinking, and a lot of other freaky stuff. Lights were flashing everywhere, fog filled the air making it harder to see, the music was so loud Percy's ears popped, Calypso let go of his hand.

"Percy look they have punch in those big grey cans, I'm gonna go get some!" Calypso started pushing through the people.

"Calypso no! I really don't think that's punch!" Percy yelled trying to push past people but a really tall muscular guy dressed as a gangster pushed him on the ground. He wasn't getting through that way, he had to go around, he began to walk back through a few people when he bumped into a few familiar faces, Nico and Rachel. Rachel looked like some weird machine fancy girl and Nico was a creepy English looking vampire, his hair was all messed up and his face was painted white and he had guyliner on with a lot of red spatters over the white paint like blood.

"Ahoy dead Percy, where's Calypso?" Rachel asked.

"She ran off in the crowd to get 'punch' and I couldn't get through the freaks." Percy looked at a group of glaring freaks. "No offense." He said putting his hands up." Nico looked around and plugged his ears.

"Whats the fun about this? It seems stupid!" He yelled over the music, Rachel punched his arm.

"Cool your jets Dracula, you'll be having fun dancing soon." Nico rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it."

"Can you guys help me rescue her?" Percy said.

"Sure." Rachel nodded her head looking off toward the DJ a new song came on, Titanium by David Guetta, Rachel's face lit up.

"I love this song!" Rachel screamed running toward the small Dj stage area, Nico shook his head.

"I'll help." The two boys began pushing their way through people when a girl came up to Nico dancing really close to him. She was wearing a 'sexy' nerd costume, with a really short tight plaid skirt, a really tight white polo shirt that was open three too many buttons, a red tie, and black rimmed glasses with her hair in pigtails.

"Hey vampire boy, feel free to bite me wherever." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Nico's neck, he shoved her away.

"I think I'll pass." They made their way out of the big crowd to a smaller one where food and drinks where at a lot of mini tables. No Calypso but a lot of other people in costumes like, a fireman, a cop, Freddie Krueger, and a lot of girls dressed as slutty, add occupation here. Nico looked around then pointed to the stage and there was Rachel, singing along to Titanium. Everyone was chanting at her either, 'Get off the stage' or 'Stagedive!' even the DJ was cheering. Rachel took a running start and by the chorus she was flaying through the air, and was caught by the people then they engulfed her and she disappeared like she was being pulled down into the water.

"I hope she's okay." Percy laughed. He felt a poke on his back, he turned around and there was Annabeth, she grabbed his face and lifted his eyelids.

"You don't seem to be drunk." She said letting go of his face, he laughed.

"Nope, hey have you seen Calypso?" He asked yelling over the base.

"No but, I think you lost Nico too!" She pointed Nico was no longer at Percy's side, he put his arms in the air.

"There goes being responsible!" He yelled.

"Since when are you ever responsible." Annabeth said, they listened to the music for a bit and Percy stared funny at the weird people in costumes.

"I'm not sure if you still wanna dance, cause I don't really like the way they're dancing..." Percy gestured to the infinite grinding chain.

"Yeah, Calypso would have your head." Annabeth laughed, they just bounced to the beat for a bit.

"I like your costume, little red hiding hood, very original." even at a loud party she managed to roll her eyes, scowl, and remark.

"Yeah zombie, must have took you days to think of that, hope it didn't where down the seaweed in your brain." Percy shook his head, no matter how old they get, this will stay the same, the constant bickering between to friends.

"Let's just bounce!" and they did on the edge of the mob they bounced lights everywhere, screaming people, but it was... Really really fun.

"Hey!" They turned toward Piper and Leo, bouncing. Leo was in a monkey suit with black oil stains all around and White undies over it. Piper looked like an American Indian, with the deer skin and head band and everything.

"What are you?" Percy asked Leo.

"Duh, a grease monkey, I get called that a lot and-" Leo looked over to his left, "Sorry Pipes gotta go that girl wants the Leo, Peace." he jumped away dancing with the girl dressed as a 'sexy' Dorothy. Piper shook her head and laughed. The three of them bounced until three more people found them, Thalia, some dude and Luke surprised Annabeth.

"Hey you all came, hey Thals whose the dude your date?" Luke frowned, Thalia shook her head wildly, she was dressed as a... Demonic mad hatter? She had red contacts, a huge butter knife, and a black top hat with a red and dark orange dress. The blonde guy was wearing boxing shorts, gloves, and a boxing gold robe. Luke was in a greaser costume, so slicked back hair, Leather jacket dark jeans, sunglasses, an a plain White t-shirt. Thalia shift from foot to foot then smiled.

"Guys this is Jason, he's my brother. I'll explain later, but for now have fun!" she laughed, Jason waved Percy went wide-eyed.

"You're the guy from the football game!"

Jason shrugged, "I guess so remember there were like 30 other guys." he laughed and so did Piper.

"Hi I'm Piper." She did a small wave and continued to bounce, Jason smiled.

"Cool I like your costume." He smiled and Piper blushed, she never blushed.

"Thanks I like yours." They all bounced together for a couple of minutes when the DJ cleared his throat and said something, "Glow and Paint raid!" his voice was older than Percy expected.

"Paint raid what's a paint raid?" Annabeth asked, Percy smiled, holding Annabeth would be a victim to paint raid. Suddenly from the trees came guys with big looking super soakers. Three surrounded them and sprayed neon glow paint all over them, it was like it was in slow motion. Percy embraced the paint with Thalia, Luke, and Piper, but Annabeth and Jason sort of cringed. Annabeth was hiding behind Luke who was getting soaked with neon blue. He gave Annabeth a big hug, which loosed her up making her all painty. Percy took one of the guns from the tiki man and ran spraying random people not caring, he spotted Leo dancing with three girls at once, he sprayed Leo with green paint, who then proceeded dancing. Percy kept running when he ran into Grover and Juniper. Grover was dressed as Link from the video game and Juniper had on a beautiful flower dress with a head-piece made of lilies. Percy sprayed them both. Grover chased Percy.

"Your gonna get it Jackson!" he yelled Percy continuing to spray him while running. Then something magical happened, bubbles. Bubbles everywhere as they played the monster mash. The light from peoples glow necklaces reflected onto the bubbles making them colorful, Percy scooped up some glow sticks from the ground with some leaves. This gave Grover the opportunity to grab the paint gun from Percy and spray him until it ran out. Juniper quickly came back to them and laughed, Percy and Grover looked at each other than at Juniper.

"Don't you boys dare!" she turned to run but she had no chance, Grover gave her a big hug and Percy joined in on it.

"Ugh, you're gonna get it later!" she said braking free. Then in the distance Percy heard chanting.

"What's that?" Grover asked.

"I dunno, only one way to find out!" Percy yelled he moved threw the people chanting and when he got to the opening they were around 4 kegs for three people. The first one was being occupied by Castor in a green lantern costume, the second was Connery Stoll dressed up like a Cheshire cat, the third went to Nico with the tap in his mouth and the fourth went to Calypso, wobbly and smiling. It was a chug contest, and Calypso and Nico seemed to be winning, off to the side was Rachel a little tipsy and throwing glow necklaces them. Percy knew they were probably chugging like a sixteenth of a keg but that's a lot of alcohol, Percy watched Nico slurping his last drops, Calypso right there. Then Calypso kicked her keg and Nico threw down his tap, Conner got up and fell to the ground and Castor ran into his twin Pollux. Calypso got up on a mini table and let two tiki guys pour a big barrel of pink neon paint on her. Percy had to step in he went next to the table.

"C'mon Callie it's time to get down." She shook her head.

"No way man, I'm not going without Percy." Calypso's eyes were glazed over.

"Calypso it's me Percy your boyfriend c'mon." she shook her head. Percy grabbed her legs and fireman carried her away from the booze. He put her down and she pouted.

"Why'd you ruin the fun I was having a wonderful time,"she slurred, "I need more p-punch." she laughed walking like a newborn giraffe learning how to walk.

"No, no more punch, I'm doing this because I love you babe." Percy said looking in her eyes his hands on her shoulders. Calypso teared up.

"P-Percy you love me! I love you to! Never l-leave me!" Calypso said and kissed Percy crying and laughing at the same time. Percy thought her breath smelled terrible she pushed her away, his eyes burning.

"Okay I need to check on Nico, I will be right back, I promise just stay here... Wait." Percy awesome of Calypso's cheerleader friends; Kayla in a kitty cat costume, Lacey as a cop, and Mitchell dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Percy guided Calypso over to them, they didn't look as dizzy.

"Hey guys, you should dance with Calypso for a bit, just keep an eye on her." Mitchell poked Percy's nose.

"Oh look at you, you're so handsome when your being protective." Percy took few steps back, he didn't like Mitchell being drunk.

"Um… thanks? Just dance with each other for a while, I'll come back." They all waved bye to Percy, who went back over to where his friends were, only Annabeth, Juniper, and Grover were there.

Percy smiled, "Where'd everyone go?" they all raised their shoulders, using body language to say no clue.

"They'll show up sooner or later." Grover said, jumping to the techno, again Percy let go but this time he didn't care, he eventually went back over to the drink area and had a sip of something, to ease his nerves, when he went back to dance with his friends they were gone. Oh cr*p! He thought, he searched the perimeter of the mob, no one, then he looked behind and in the trees, just cause, he managed to find Annabeth, who just smacked a guy who was dressed like the Jersey Shore. The orange guy rubbed his face and stumbled a bit, obviously wasted and rose his arm and pushed her face, Annabeth fell onto Dora the explorer and Zorro, this is where Percy tackled the orange guy and got up, he tried to get up but Percy stepped on his arm.

"Stay down!" he went over to Annabeth, it was time to be the responsible one and get his friends out of there. Annabeth was wiping off her face next to a graffiti tree. "Are you alright?" Percy asked squinting at her in the dark light for any injuries.

Annabeth nodded, "I'm fine, but I think we should go." Percy grabbed her wrist and pushed through the mob. Next they found a surprising sight, Luke and Thalia leaning against a tree kissing. Annabeth took Percy's hand and squeezed it until it was numb. He turned around, it was hard to see but she seemed hurt. Percy whistled.

"C'mon guys let's get out of here." He yelled at them, they looked up, Luke wasted and Thalia a little tipsy.

"Jackson we're just having some ffffun, enjoy yourrrselfff." He slurred, Annabeth grabbed Thalia who rubbed her head.

"Where am I?"

"A bad place." Annabeth said moving her, Luke took Percy's shoulder putting all his weight on the zombie sailor, they continued to walk, and found Piper and Jason politely talking, Percy pushed Luke over to Jason.

"Sorry dude we're leaving, its time for you to help your sister." He supported half of Luke, and Piper helped Thalia. Back over at the drinking table was Nico and Rachel laughing they're heads off, Nico never laughed like this.

"Okay, okay okay, guess what Nico." Rachel said trying not to laugh.

"What?" he said, swirling his cup, Rachel hesitated for a second.

"Pudding!" She yelled and they both thought it was the funniest thing in the world, Nico looked up.

"Hey guys! Look its you guys, look Rachel its them, don't tell Thalia but she looks pretty." He laughed, Percy didn't think Nico was sober at all.

"Okay Nico time to get up." Nico did and he ran into a table and laughed, he got up again and ran into Thalia.

"Your pretty, and I don't feel well." He said and he threw up on Thalia who kicked Nico, he fell over on the ground, Percy gave Jason all of Luke and picked up Nico.

"Come on Neeks, up you go." And Percy had him in a fireman carry.

"Is that my butt, my butt is good looking." Nico laughed looking at Percy's butt. Grover and Juniper ran up to them, surprised.

"Wow there all drunk!" Grover said.

"Yeah." Rachel said, clutching Piper, Juniper was practically excited.

"You'll never guess who the DJ is, its principle D! We were by the stage and he took off his devil mask and it was him, get this even the DJ company's name is D's dope DJ service, really lame name but still." Percy was so confused, Mr. D had a life outside of Diet Pepsi and punishing Percy?

"That's creepy." Annabeth said, pushing Rachel over to Juniper.

"Dude this sucks, I smell awful!" Thalia said. Annabeth patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Thals as soon as we find the others we're all going to Rachel's." Rachel nodded seeming not to care. They continued to move when Percy heard it.

"Alright people make some room for the Leotron!" He heard Leo scream and people backed up, Percy moved through some people and there in the center was Leo dancing like a mania but his monkey costume was gone he was just in his undies and a bikini top. A girl went in the circle and danced with him, Calypso. They were horrible drunk dancers, people started booing, Percy went in the middle he pushed Leo into Grover, and used his other arm to wrap around Calypso.

"Okay that's everyone let's go."

Percy and the rest moved their way over to the car area.

"How is this gonna work, with all the cars to the number of sober people?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh I car pulled with a… friend." Luke said friend funny.

"I came here with my dad's old Porsche, Piper can ride with me." Piper looked at him surprised.

"Yeah ok." She smiled.

"I'll go with Annabeth and Thhhalia." Luke raised his hand and laughed. Annabeth looked upset.

"Okay we can take my car." Annabeth said glumly.

"Me and Juni will take Leo and Calypso." Grover said, Percy held on to his girlfriend.

"C'mon Perce, she'll be safer with us, I saw you have a cup." Percy let go of Calypso.

"Fine," He turned to a dazed Calypso, "I love you too!" She kissed him all floaty like she was underwater. Percy gave Calypso to Juniper, and grabbed the stranded red-head.

"I take the hammered ones. We'll meet up at Rachel's I guess, to sober them up before they get in trouble, see you in an hour." Percy said guiding his friends over to his car. He thought about tonight, yeah over all he did have fun. He dumped Nico in the backseat, with Rachel, she was wide awake and looked normal, he got in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the woods and away from the colorful lights.

**A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? A little better than good? This was the Halloween chapter, and i worked hard so hoped you enjoy so... ever been to a forest party? Ever been to a party where stuff like this happens? What was your best Halloween costume? Anyway thanks for reading don't forget to Review, Fav, Follow, and request, it makes a happy rabbguin. But for right now, see you next chapter chickadees and chickadudes!**


	13. Car Rides

**A/N: Hey chickadees and chickadudes this is a longer chapter since i haven't uploaded in six days... sorry bout that, oh and the everyday thing not working but you will get at least ****two chapters per week, that is my minimum so maybe there will be more... anyway 1,000+ views! *Mini celebration* You guys are the best readers ever and im not being biased at all (yes I am) Also thank you for the reviews and follows, and again bad reviews don't affect me, I encourage them! So anyway here's the next chapter, Jason and Piper may be a little bit OOC but I enjoyed writing it *evil smile*... read on!**

Jason's POV:

Jason could say he was having a good night for three reasons. One, it was a good party, Two he met a cool girl, and Three, he was in a car with that cool girl and was very happy about that. Jason turned on the radio and an old U2 song came on, 'With or without you'.

"I love this song." Piper smiled, Jason liked that name, it was cool, like herself.

"Yeah me too." Jason said, there was a bit of silence.

"So… what's it like at Jupiter Academy? I'm sure you must have a lot of friends, and your girlfriend is probably really pretty, too." Piper stared out the window and mouthed the lyrics of the song, Jason tensed up, his hands gripped the wheel, he idn't have a girlfriend, but he did have a Reyna. But did that count? He has a coffee date with her tomorrow and he likes Reyna a lot, but Piper was awesome, even though they just met.

"I have good friends, but no girlfriend, what about you? I saw you with that short kid in the monkey suit." Jason said trying to be casual, surprisingly Piper laughed.

"Not a boyfriend, that's just Leo, he's like my brother, I love him, but in a brotherly way, I have to look out for him, and he looks out for me." Piper smiled, Jason made a bold move, he took Piper's hand and kind of rubbed it, then quickly put it back on the wheel, she seemed to either have liked it or thought he was a creepy perv.

"Um… your hands are soft, and pretty." Jason said, he relaxed he was fine, but Piper looked like she was almost shaking.

"Thanks, you have a beautiful smile." She said, Jason was getting close to the city but he wanted to keep talking to Piper.

"Hey do you want to go back to my place, not for anything dirty just so we can talk more, I like talking to you Piper, your really cool." Jason smiled, Piper pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Sure…" She said, now she was trying to sound casual. Jason thought for a moment, it could work maybe. Maybe he could date two girls at once, Piper was cool, and so was Reyna, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. Jason thought he was making the right choice, he turned onto the exit to his place in the city. The penthouse to an apartment building on Superfine street, Jason was always amused by the street name. He pulled the car into the garage.

Piper POV:

Piper had gone off the deep end. What was she thinking! She couldn't go to this guys house, she just met him. So what if he was cute, charming, funny, cool… okay she was thinking it's a good idea again. Jason got out of the car and went around and opened Piper's door for her. Such a gentleman, she thought, but that was bad. She took a deep breath in her mind.

"You must do this for all the girls huh?" Piper said, walking towards the way out, Jason tried to keep up.

"No, I've a really cool girl to my place, in a non romantic way of course, wait that sounded wrong so im just gonna go with no." Jason said scratching his head, Piper giggled.

"I get it." Jason escorted her in the building and to the top floor, the penthouse. Piper was amazed as she walked in.

"Wow, so this is a hotel right." Piper joked and Jason laughed.

"Nope this is my apartment, I don't think my dad's home, he's still at his office Halloween party, which he uses as an excuse to fire people easier because they're drunk." Piper thought that was a little harsh, Jason put his arm around Piper's shoulder, and showed her around, Piper's heart pounded and she didn't like it but she did at the same time.

"That's my dad's room and this is my room, sorry about all the sports stuff, its been in my room forever." Jason said a bit embarrassed, Piper's jaw dropped, it was a huge room and he had a king sized bed with purple sheets and the walls were blue but not an annoying kind of blue, sky blue, there was also football posters, and sighed footballs on shelves, but he had a couch again purple, and a flat screen tv with a DVD player, surround sound, Xbox with kinect, and a play station, this boy was rich.

"This room is gigantic, what do you also have a circus in the closet, and a voice activated shower in the bathroom?" Piper said amazed, Jason laughed again.

"No circus, and my shower is normal, but feel free to sit down, want to have some coffee before you go?" Jason offered, Piper didn't want to impose…

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, just a small cup of any coffee, I'm not picky." Piper sat down on the couch.

"You got it." He smiled and went out of the room, Piper looked around. She shouldn't be here! Of course her dad didn't care, and her mom in Europe would probably be thrilled, considering she writes romance novels and is a relationship therapist, people call her Aphrodite, because she's so pretty and loves love. Piper thought that make up was stupid, and romance in movies didn't happen. But this was wrong, she should just go home, maybe she could climb down the fire escape before he came back. Piper moved to get up but Jason came back in smiling with a snoopy coffee mug, Piper smiled. She didn't want to leave this guy was really sweet, and again cute, she handed him the coffee.

"Thanks.' She said.

"No prob, so tell me everything about you." He said sitting down, Piper took a sip of coffee, she decided it would be fine to tell him.

"Well I'm a piesicis, my favorite color is hunter green, I hate make up, my favorite animal are penguin because they're cool, my dad is Tristan Mclean the movie star and I never see him, I love to hang with my friends, my mom is Aphrodite and my parents are divorced and have new partners, they both never see me nor really care about me, I probably get in trouble a lot, my favorite subject is music if that counts, im probably the outcast loner girl in my school if I believed in labels, and I am constantly humiliated by a popular bratty girl named Drew, sorry was that a little bitter, and a little random, or do you think I'm crazy now?" Piper said, she didn't care anymore, Jason just smiled.

"With every word you say I want to become closer to you, you are a very interesting girl, you know that?" Jason said and Piper smiled and finished her coffee. "What about you, do I need to know anything?" Piper gave him a sly grin. "Me I'm an open book, let's see, I'm a Leo, my favorite color is dark purple, my favorite animal is the eagle, because they are boss, my dad is the CEO of a plane company, I like hanging out with my friends to and playing video games, I don't remember my mom since I haven't seen her in 14 years, and I found out I had a sister that I also didn't remember because it was 14 years ago, I moved here from California 3 years ago, my dad wants me to go into the family business but says about 5 words to me on average each day, I don't get in any trouble, if i were to be labeled I guess I'd be the popular charming jock, I am not humiliated im more of looked up to, and my favorite subject is all of them because I actually like school, and I'm a rule follower. Let me guess I sound like a nerd because I like school." Jason said leaning back on the couch, Piper shook her head, this guy was unbelievable.

"Your really something you know that." Piper said.

"And your really beautiful, did you know that, Piper?" Jason said and looked into Piper's eyes, his were sparkling. Piper loved that he called her beautiful she didn't get that a lot, and the way he said her name, made it seem…special.

"Your to nice of a guy you know that." Piper whispered holding back tears, Jason tilted her head back.

"And you're a really nice girl, do you want to do this again sometime, only at a restaurant or something, maybe a movie, like on a date." Jason whispered, Piper stared into his eyes getting lost in the hypnotizing pools of bright blue.

"Sure…" She smiled, and Piper's consiouss went off, don't kiss him, don't kiss him. She didn't but he leaned in and kissed Piper. Piper's conscious was screaming at her but she ignored it, Piper kissed back and her heart raced as she felt his soft lips crash into hers, she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, she felt herself lean back on the couch as he proceeded to kiss her, his hand lightly brushed against her arm and butterflies went off in her stomach, he was almost literally on top of her, but Piper was in another world, _**Meanwhile…**_

Grover's POV:

"I'm gonna pop some tags only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I I I'm huntin' lookin' for a come up. This is f_ awesome!" Everyone in Grover car sang very off tune to the songs on the radio, but Juniper, Calypso, and Leo were enjoying it a lot. _**Meanwhile…**_

Percy's POV:

"Knock knock." Rachel said, smiling.

"Whose there Nico said, still woozy.

"Pud." Rachel was concealing a laugh.

"Pud what." Nico was smiling now.

"Pudding!" Rachel said and they both cracked up, Percy rolled his eyes, that was the seventeenth time Rachel told that joke, and it wasn't very funny at all, Nico stopped laughing, he seemed to be a bit nauseous again.

"Percy are we there yet." Nico whined.

"No Neeks, not yet." Percy shook his head.

"How bout' now."

"No."

"Now?"

"_No_."

"Now?"

"No Nico no, wait until I tell you!" Percy yelled and called back down.

"Sheesh someone is being a drama king," Nico pouted, "Now?" Percy pounded his head on the steering wheel. _**Meanwhile…**_

Annabeth's POV:

Not a fun car ride at all, Annabeth didn't like that Luke kissed Thalia, he took advantage of her, Thalia didn't even show interest in him. _Quit lying to yourself, they like each other and you just wish he drunk kissed you. _The voice in Annabeth's head, she told it to shut up. Currently Thalia was head banging to a scream radio station which sounded awful and Luke was singing Bohemian Rhapsody in the back seat rocking back and forth.

"Annabeth sing with me!" Luke hiccupped and poked her back, Annabeth scowled.

"No, Luke I'm a bad singer." She made an excuse and kept her eyes on the road, he leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No you're a great singer, I heard you rock out to Since you've been gone before." Luke laughed, which made Annabeth's shoulder feel weird.

"No Luke, I'm sorry." She hated herself for saying sorry, when he should be apologizing. _Apologizing for what? _Annabeth was getting annoyed by the voice in her head.

"Please." He smiled.

"No.' Annabeth said.

"Please."

"No.

"Pleaseeeeeeee." Luke begged, Annabeth sighed.

"Mama I just killed a man…"

_**Back in Jason's room**_

Piper's POV:

Still kissing, and she hated herself so much. He was sucking her neck when there was a knock on the door, Piper was relevied, terrified, and really disappointed all at once. Jason quickly sat up and she sat up right, as a tall man with long salt and pepper hair, a mustache beard combo and harsh blue eyes in a suit and a black mask pushed up on his fore head, he frowned.

"Am I interrupting? Jason who is this young lady." Piper panicked but Jason was calm and smiled, he took Piper's hand quickly.

"Sorry dad I was hoping you wouldn't find out like this but, this is my girlfriend Piper McLean, we've been going out for quite some time, we just wanted to keep it secret." Jason smiled and Piper went along with the lie, the tall man, who was probably his dad seemed puzzled.

"Mclean…Mclean…Tristan Mclaen. Is that your-"

"Father yeah the famous actor, well it was a pleasure meeting you but I really should be going sorry for being here so late we were just talking and watching a few movies, good night Mr. Grace." Piper ind of waved and quickly went out of the room she looked at a clock on the wall it said 1:56am, she was supposed to be home a while ago, she sped for the door but Jason grabbed her wrist, she turned around, a bit flustered.

"I'm so sorry about my dad, and the kissing…" Piper put her hands up.

"No no the kissing was good."

"Really good." Jason smirked.

"Yes really good, it's just I was supposed to be home by now."

"I can drive y-"

"No that's fine im fine." Piper wanted to get out of the penthouse but didn't want to leave.

"Okay, but before when I said girlfriend, I liked the sound of that." Jason smiled, Piper blushed.

"Me too." Jason leaned down and kissed Piper goodbye, but Piper had her senses back and pulled away.

"Good night, Piper." Jason said softly.

"Bye Jason." Piper shook her head and smiled, and escaped the pent house. She felt wonderful, but her conscious was not happy with her.

**A/N: I made Piper have a least a little common ****sense! So thank god for Zeus, who knows what would of happen if he didn't open the door... *insert evil laugh* that was a bit creepy of me, any way review, fav, and follow, it makes me really happy! Btw should i stop calling you chickadees and chickadudes and just put Hey guys like in my other story? anyway i really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next chapter! :) :)**


	14. Coffee with a Crash Please

**A/N: Hey chickadees and chickadudes! Two chapters in one Night, yay... I'm very tired. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter, you actually get a chapter with a good Rachel POV, but anyway thanks for reading this story, and reviewing and following, i ****honestly appreciate it, but for now here's the next chapter don't forget to keep, reviewing, following, favourite-ing and PMing, and... Read On!**

November flew by without anyone realizing, Percy and Calypso still in love love, Piper happy with her new boyfriend, Thalia, Juniper and herself trying to find colleges, everyone was just very busy, and now it was the beginning of December.

* * *

Rachel's POV:

Rachel was mad at Percy. He stole her coffee stash! She didn't want to have to go back to star bucks this quickly. Rachel checked her phone 7:42am, she still has a bit of time before she has school. Yes, she needs her coffee, Rachel decided to just take a cab to Starbucks and walk to school. She put on her doodle jeans and, her green tank with a grey hoodie, a purple beanie to tame her frizzy hair, and orange converse, She grabbed her painted messenger bag and quickly left her house before the maid noticed. She went down the elevator from her penthouse down into the city streets. It was raining slightly but that wasn't stopping Rachel. She whistled loudly and hailed a cab, it screeched to a stop and slid a few inches over. She opened the yellow door and got in the cab. The cab driver man smiled at her, he was wearing a fedora and looked about 32. "Where to?" he asked Rachel smiled at him back.

"To the nearest coffee place, before I fall asleep." Rachel crossed one leg over the other. No longer then two minutes later did they stop at a place called Kafè Beans.

"Here we are darlin' everyone seems to be going here, I had a few cups my self not half bad." Rachel got outbid the cab and handed the driver a fifty. He stared at her crazy

"Thanks for the ride..."

"Odys. Short for Odysseus, I wonder how drunk my parents were naming me." Odysseus laughed and so did Rachel.

"Thanks for the ride Odys, keep the change." Rachel waved and quickly went inside. As she strolled in she noticed a lot of teenagers and college students on laptops or reading. The inside of the place was very stylish, it was a big place with a hard wood floor and cream walls with black and white furniture, tables and pretty much everything else. The line wasn't terribly long either, only four people in front of her. She put her headphones and went on the iPod app for her iPhone. She started playing Stars by Barcelona, a band her friends don't know, Scratch that, nobody knows. Rachel closed her eyes and started humming, she swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the song. She stayed like that until someone poked her back. She took out her headphones and turned around, standing there was a slightly taller Japanese looking guy around her age he wasn't from her school. He had had short shiny black hair covered by a dark grey skull-cap and his eyes were dark dark brown. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white words that said Sexy Asian, a grey hoodie, red jeans, lime green converse and a black back pack slung across his shoulder. Rachel thought he was sort of cute.

"Um excuse me but it's your turn." he said casually. Rachel stared at him blankly.

"What?" she was lost for a second.

"In line." he pointed to the gap.

"Oh sorry dude." Rachel was a bit embarrassed but she just laughed it off.

"Okay I'll have a large coffee, cream, Carmel, milk, I'll add my own amount of sugar (**a.k.a a ton**)." Rachel smiled. The cash register lady pressed the buttons on the register.

"Okay miss, that will be four thirty five." the clerk was holding out the cup. Rachel got a five out of her pocket and unwrinkled it. She handed it to the lady who gave her her coffee.

"Thank you and have a nice day." the lady smiled.

"You too." Rachel moved over to the condiment area or whatever and took for sugar packs. She put her bag down and emptied the packets into her coffee and sipped her coffee. It was really good, she decided she should go there more often. Rachel took out her iPhone and checked the time 7:53, she had 7 minutes until the first home room bell. She opened the entrance to the coffee house then walked out she went to put her phone back in her bag when she realized it was still inside. Rachel opened the door again the Japanese boy walked out. Rachel quickly grabbed her messenger bag and put her phone in. She took a big sip of her coffee and went back out the door it was pouring. Rachel walked to the sidewalk looking for a cab when she noticed people crossing the street she had a horrible feeling. Rachel gazed over to her left and there was a car still going fast it was probably going to stop but Rachel didn't see it slow down. She looked back to her right at the crowd of people only one person was still crossing and the car was coming. The boy in the street was the boy she just met he wasn't paying attention. The rain was pouring she was soaked. Rachel didn't call out to the boy or give him any warning call, she didn't think. Rachel ran in the middle of the road dropping her coffee. The car slammed on its brakes but continued to slide. The driver couldn't see because of the rain and just hit two teenagers. Rachel rolled onto the hood of the car with the boy. It was one of the cars that could go topless so Rachel landed in the backseat of the car creating a hole but the boy went into the back window face first. Miraculously Rachel was alive, hyperventilating but alive. She wasn't in a terribly critical state, but her head hurt she blinked and turned to the driver, she thought he was gorgeous, he looked like a runway model, with his dark black hair and brown eyes and olive! Rachel was shocked and rubbed her eyes, he cute model was gone, it was a teenager with brown hair and hazel eyes. No wait her vision blurred, now it was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, nope a cute European guy, wait it was a cute Latino boy, like the one she met in Columbia. Chris Rodriguez. Chris had definitely hit her with his car. "Oh my god your really cute..." Rachel's voice trailed off and she sat back on the Asian boy. "I'm so sorry so so so sorry I'm calling the ambulance!" Chris was pleading and took out his phone Rachel waved an arm at him. "No no please Chrisy allow me." Rachel dug into her bag and pulled out her phone and called Annabeth instead of ambulance, "Uh hello, hospital my name is Rachel and a cute Latino boy just hit me with his car and I went through the roof thingy would you all be dears and come and get me and get me some more coffee, okay? Okay, bye."

"Rachel! What happened wait don't hang up." Annabeth was jabbering in the iPhone and Rachel looked back at Chris on the phone, "Hey I'm gonna get going or I'll be late for classssss. But it was great to seeeee you again Chris Rodriguezzzzzzzz." Rachel held out a few words and tried to move but was stuck to the passed out Japanese kid, then a siren rang and the ambulance was there. "Haha, Chris is that the coffee people with more coffee? Do you like coffee? I like coffeeeee," suddenly Chris started freaking out again.

"Can you here me? Say something if you can hear me!" Chris said. Rachel looked down at herself, her legs were really scraped up with gashes and glass but were her shoulders supposed to be out of there sockets? The paramedic men and women, who looked surprisingly like bohemian hipsters but they looked like celebrities, opened the backseat doors and Bentley put her on a gurney and into the ambulance car. She looked next to her and the Japanese boys face was bleeding, she felt dizzy. She looked up at the paramedics who were telling her everything was going to be fine. Rachel was trying to come to her senses the pain hurt so much she was hallucinating. Rachel remembered being rolled into a hospital and been giving drugs that made her very very sleepy. When Rachel woke up she felt very sore in her shoulders and the rest of her body. She looked under her hospital bed covers her legs were bandaged she moved them up and down and wiggled her toes she was sore but fine there, her head hurt though like she had a brain tumor and a truck was on her both her temples. A doctor walked into the room with a stunningly white smile, he was no older than 23 and had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Rachel thought he was drop dead gorgeous, then again she did think she was seeing hot male celebrities earlier. "Um excuse me but are you as cute as I think you are. I'm not hitting on you or anything it's just back in that car I was seeing cute celebrities like Erza Miller and Ryan gosling." Rachel wasn't even the slightest bit embarrassed, the doctor smiled, "No, no hallucinations I'm just that hot and beautiful, some would say I'm as hot as the sun! I'm Apollo just Apollo and I'm the only Doctor and model in Manhattan, so I must be beautiful, yes I am the complete package as some would say brains and beauty and I even dabble in the arts like poetry, ahem,

'with hair like a golden sunrise, he closes his bright blue eyes, and goes to a peaceful slumber in his hollow, and wake up the next day wishing people a good marrow.' So what you think?" Oh great, Rachel thought why did the cute ones always have to be quacks. This guy was already giving her a headache "Yeah yeah great, now give me a run down of my injuries and healing time." Rachel wanted to know how long she would be cooped up in here. Dr. Apollo smiled and looked down at Rachel, "Well for the most part your fine just a lot of bumps and bruises and cuts and scrapes. What really bothers me is the huge concussion you got from hitting your head on the windshield, I want to keep you for a couple of more nights, just to run a few tests and to examine your small leg injuries, other than that you are very lucky and you saved a life." Apollo smiled widely but Rachel was confused.

"What do you mean saved his life he got hit too?" Rachel furrowed her brows and Apollo looked one eighth serious.

"Yes you saved his life we asked the driver if he was intoxicated or anything, he wasn't, he just wasn't paying attention to the road, but he noticed your bright red hair in the rain and stopped, if it weren't for you and your hair and at the pace that boy had gone the boy would have died or would be brain dead which ever comes first." Apollo smiled again, showing off his white teeth. Rachel didn't really feel any different, but she at least wanted to see the guy.

"Tree things Dr. Qua- I mean Apollo, one how long was I out? Two, can I call my friends? And three can I see the guy who also got hit?" Rachel said rubbing her head, then she got freaked out when she saw the tubes in her wrists.

"One, about a day, two yes, but why wouldn't you ask for your parents first, they came here a few hours after we contacted them, and three sure but in a little while, he just got out of surgery." Rachel was kind of mad.

"Give me a phone now, my parents don't care about me, you see they came a few hours after you called, my friends would have came a few minutes after I told them where I was!" Rachel yelled but that hurt her head, Apollo mad a calm down gesture.

"Easy don't hurt yourself, but sure I shall call your friends for you since I am a wonderful man I will personally do you this favor Miss Dare because gentlemen help out people when they asked, and I am a beautiful and kind person." Apollo stated, Rachel was amused by this guy, how could he ever get a medical degree let alone get out of high school. Rachel thought everything was going to be good now until she registered that Apollo said surgery, the Asian boy.

"Um Apollo before you do me a favor because you are a great person or whatever, what do you mean the Japanese boy is coming out of surgery?" Rachel was actually a bit worried if he was seriously harmed it was because of her.

"Oh well… that's confidential. I'm going to go call your friends, but I need names you know." Rachel squinted.

"I'll give you the names if you tell me the confidential news." Rachel tried to negotiate.

"Or you give me the names and then I'll tell you, okay?" Apollo flashed a smile like he was hypnotizing Rachel, he was very pretty pretty.

"Ok, I would be very grateful if you would call by going to the contacts in my phone, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Juniper Fern, and Calypso Carperelli, Ok now tell me what happened to the Japanese kid, and please can you give me his name, I'm tired of referring to him as the Japanese boy." Rachel whined a little, Apollo smiled.

"Thanks for the names and Ethan but you'll find out the rest soon enough, sorry its confidential!" Apollo said running out of the room. Rachel was no longer amused.

"Wait a second come back here Apollo!" Rachel yelled, but it was no use she had to wait, and Rachel wasn't the most patient person.

**A/N: How many characters did you find in this chapter? Anyway whose been in a car accident? Who owns a shirt like Ethan's? What do you think will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Wow that was soooo cheesy anyway follow fav review and Pm i am really grateful when you do that! See you next chapter guys!**


	15. Forever alone

**A/N: Hey chickadees and ****chickadees, I am back for another chapter and after another discussion with my editor type person Phoebe Hawthorne, my story is more complex anyway, thanks so much for the 1,200+ views and the follows, I'm happy when you guys fav, follow, review and PM, so keep doing that, Oh and also... Read on!**

Piper's POV:

Could you love someone, meeting them only a month ago? Piper did, every time she was with Jason she felt wonderful. But they both had a hard time controlling touch. Just the simplest hand hold or brushing of an arm, made Piper want Jason, same thing happen today. She was over at Jason's house after school, in his room. They were watching some cheesy Jennifer Anniston comedy. Jason was a seat away from her holding Piper's hand. His hand was warm and soft and safe. Piper felt safe with Jason, he was a good steady guy who wouldn't hurt her and treats her like a queen even when she doesn't deserve it sometimes. Jason put his arm around Piper, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Piper whispered aloud on accident, ah man she ruined this relationship, you don't tell a guy that after a month! "Um…sorry…I-"

"I love you too."and Jason kissed her, and again things got out of hand. Piper ran her hand up Jason's shirt and Jason's hands were getting lower and lower on her back, then her phone rang.

"One sec," Piper smiled, she checked the caller ID, it was Rachel. Piper picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hi this is doctor Apollo, Rachel's wonderful and handsome doctor, she would like to inform you she was just in a car crash and is in the hospital, she's been here for about a day." The guy named Apollo said, he sounded cute, but Piper was shocked.

"Are you for real, is she okay?"

"Yes, and yes so is that it?"

"Yeah I'm coming down."

"Okay nice chatting with you, but you probably found more pleasure in hearing my voice." Apollo laughed and hung up. Piper was stunned, one of her best friends was just hit by a car, she had to go, Jason was kissing her neck.

"Who was it." His voice was muffled.

"A doctor Rachel's in the hospital." Piper said, scared. Jason hugged her.

"She's gonna be okay." Piper felt nice in Jason's arms, he kissed her head.

"No Jason I've got to go," Piper broke free from his arms, he gently grabbed Piper and pulled her close and kissed her, "Jason…" Piper said, but he kissed her again. "Five more minutes.

Rachel's POV:

Apollo strutted back into Rachel's room, Rachel was very testy at this point.

"I called all your friends because I'm a wonderful person, oh and Ethan can come and see you now." Rachel was happy about that she wanted to say sorry about the not yelling to him in the street.

"Okay send him in." Rachel said, Apollo walked out and a few minutes later came in Ethan with crutches and an eye patch over his left eye, Rachel didn't like that.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi what happened to your eye?" Rachel said, a bit freaked out.

"Oh, well… apparently when I face planted the back window of the car and blacked out, a piece of glass went in my eye and well, it couldn't be saved." Ethan said sadly smiling, Rachel felt awful.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault, if I didn't forget my bag in the coffee store I would have crossed the street first, and then the car would have stopped and we'd both be fine." Rachel felt horrible she did this, Ethan shook his head.

"You realize fate is fate, you saved my life and I'm very thankful you did that, I'd rather lose an eye than lose my life, besides now I have a cool story to tell, and the eye patch is a total chick magnet." Ethan joked and Rachel shook her head and laughed.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare by the way, I'd shake your hand but these tubes in my wrist are really scaring me." Rachel joked.

"Ethan Nakamura, pleasure to meet you." He smiled, just then Nico ran in the room, Apollo trying to pull him out of the room.

"Chill kid, you need to wait a few minutes!" Apollo yelled, Nico pushed him away and looked at Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, Rachel was surprised, she wouldn't expect Nico to be the first to come.

"Uh yeah." Rachel smirked, Nico calmed down and surveyed Rachel.

"Didn't your parents tell you to look both ways before crossing a road?" Nico said sarcastically.

"Did your parents tell you to zip up your pants?" Rachel laughed, Nico looked down to find zipped dark jeans, "Gotcha." Rachel smiled, Nico looked at Ethan next to him.

"Whose the dude?" Nico frowned, Ethan waved.

"Ethan, Rachel kinda saved my life, she pushed me sort of out-of-the-way." Ethan said, Nico stared at Ethan blankly then looked back to Rachel.

"Rachel you actually help someone, by doing physical activity!" Nico exclaimed sarcastically, Rachel wasn't very athletic.

"Shut up emo, when's the last time you actually went to gym class?" Nico laughed, and looked back to Ethan.

"You could of done a better job at the saving him thing Rach." Rachel pouted.

"Don't call me that, I like my name, there's no need for shortening it!" Rachel yelled.

"Rach Rach Rach." Nico repeated over and over, Rachel threw a pillow at him, Ethan kind of went to the door.

"Okay I'll be back later, I'll just leave you alone with your brother." Ethan left the room.

"He's not my brother! He's just the annoying person in my life." Rachel called out to Ethan as he left, Nico frowned.

"I'm not annoying your just stubborn." Nico crossed his arms.

"Moron."

"Ginger."

"Rasicist."

"Hipster." Nico smiled, Rachel scrunched up her eyebrows.

"I'm not a hipster never call me that!"

"What's your favorite band."

"Barcelona if we're talking about bands." Rachel said than frowned as Nico smiled.

"Only hipsters know bands that people don't know." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So how are you?" Rachel said, if she wasn't even in a hospital at all.

"Meh." Nico sighed.

"Thalia?" Rachel frowned.

"Hm." Nico grunted and nodded his head. Rachel thought he was ridiculous, Nico was never going to get Thalia, she and Luke were to close, besides there just friends.

"Look Nico you have to stop barking up the Thalia tree, she's your friend and Luke and Thalia like each other, you can't change that, you should crush on someone you have a chance with." Rachel stated in a serious way.

"Like who?" Nico scowled.

"Lou-"

"Not Lou Ellen, she scares me." Nico cut Rachel off.

"Kayl-"

"No cheerleaders, I hate cheerleaders there to popular and peppy."

"Miranda Ga-"

"None of the tree huggers please, I like my paper cups."

"Clar-"

"Don't you even dare say Clarisse, she will break me." Nico whimpered.

"Nyassa."

"None of the tough girls, they make me feel like a wimp."

"Pollux."

"Rachel I'm not gay, don't even think about it." Nico gave Rachel his death stare.

"Okay you need to buy a bunch of cats then, or like a lifetime supply of Mythomagic cards." Rachel smirked, Nico seemed puzzled.

"Why?" He asked, Rachel sighed.

"Because you my dear dead boy, are to shallow and picky and you are going to die alone." Rachel laughed, Nico sulked.

"You're a great person to go to for advice you know." Nico said in a sarcastic tone, Rachel cocked her said and smiled.

"I know because I'm amazing." And no one came in that day to see Rachel, so her and Nico just talked, or more like argued and bickered and made fun of each other.

**A/N: What ya think? A little Jasper, and a sarcastic Nico will be forever alone moment. So ever been to the hospital, ever know that you love someone after a month. Any way chickadees, thanks for reading this chapter, and don't forget to review, fav, follow and PM me about interesting PJO stories but for now, see you next chapter!**


	16. Kiss

**A/N: Hello chickadees and chickadudes! I know its been a really really long time! Sorry its just I wanted to get this chapter right because I feel like this is the transition chapter, and I tried to write a christmas chapter and rewrote it three times, but it was still to bland so I'm skiping to new years. Any who, Thank you for all the views guys, reading this story means so much to me, also the reviews and follows and favs on this story is just as sweet, I really really appreciate it, any way before I get too emotional here is the next chapter so what are you waiting for reading my ramble...Read On!**

_**Narrator:**_

Every year the gang spends Christmas Eve together and Christmas with their respective family's. When exchanging gifts on Christmas Eve some gifts were special and some were jokes, like Rachel giving Nico a love yourself book. Percy gave Calypso a pair of emerald studs, Luke gave Thalia a black leather jacket but on the back it said Luke's Angel and Jason gave Piper a promise ring. He was fitting into their group quite nicely, but what was big for them was New Years Eve, the night where they all start off together in someone's house (the assigned house rotated annually) all nice and fun but somehow they always manage to do something stupid. So lets see how it plays out this year.

**Percy's POV: **

They all decided that this year to have their New Years Party or gathering at Jason's penthouse. It was to show he was now their friend and a part of their circle. Percy liked Jason he saw him as a cool bro, even Nico was warming up to him. Percy arrived at his door with Calypso latched to his right arm, it was 9:15-ish he knocked on the door and Piper opened it, she smirked at him.

"Your late Percy, and you have a little something right there." Piper pointed to the right bottom corner of his smirk, Calypso and Percy chuckled and she wiped off the peach lipstick that Piper was referring to.

"Well were here now." Calypso giggled, Piper rolled her eyes, and Percy and Calypso walked in and sat in a love seat. Piper sat _on _Jason's lap, next to them were Thalia and Annabeth. On a wider purple couch was Nico, Rachel, and the guy Rachel talks about Ethan, Percy met him once. Grover and Juniper were sharing a big chair practically snuggling, and Leo the lone guy lying down on the floor. The television was on NBC and the New Year's Live from time square show was on. Everyone watched and Percy noticed Luke wasn't there.

"Where's Luke?" Percy asked Thalia, she looked at him and she hmphed.

"His friends made him go do some thing, I let him." She smiled. Suddenly Taylor Swift came on the tv singing we are never ever ever getting back together. Piper, Juniper, and Calypso were practically giddy.

"Your friends talk to my friends talk to my friends talk to me!" The all sang to loudly, everyone else groaned.

"Turn it off now!" Thalia said covering her ears. Percy looked poked Calypso next to him.

"I never knew you liked Taylor Swift, you are no longer my girlfriend!" Percy said sarcastically, Calypso kissed his cheek.

"Your so funny." She laughed, then from Leo's floor spot close to the tv he turned it off. Everyone said stuff like, "Hey!" or "Nooo!" In Juniper, Calypso and Piper's cases.

"I am very bored, can we do something fun please." Leo whined and rolled onto his back.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked, Leo smiled a little too evilly.

"Hmm, well you all have a choice. Truth or Dare, or spin the bottle." Leo said holding up both of his hands to symbolize the two different games. The mutual reaction was "Oh crap." But Percy liked this idea.

"I'm in." Jason said before Percy could.

"Me too." Percy said eyeing Jason. After this everyone else reluctantly agreed.

"Okay I'll go first, since I am the Queen of Dares." Rachel smiled, Leo looked appalled.

"No way I'm the king of Dares unless… we join kingdoms." Leo wiggled his eyebrows and Rachel threw a throw pillow at him.

"Okay um… Calypso. Truth or dare?" Rachel smiled.

"Truth." She smiled, Percy nudged her and shook his head, she was being chicken.

"So Calypso Kiss, Marry, Do, with Jason, Nico, and Leo." Rachel smiled.

"Wait that's not a truth though, and do?." Grover said, Rachel pushed him.

"Shush." She said, Calypso scrunched her brows and looked up at the ceiling, this is her thinking face.

"Okay um… Kiss Nico, Marry Leo, and do Jason." Percy immediately saw Piper tense up and grab Jason's hand.

"Okay great I'm still the most unwanted with girls." Nico sulked, Calypso fixed the way she was sitting.

"Ethan I feel we should get to know you more so truth or dare?" Calypso said, Ethan shrugged.

"Dare." He smiled.

"I dare you to…" Percy whispered a dare in her ear, " A lampshade on your head and do a dance?" she said questionably, Ethan got up grabbed a shade and started doing super cool break dancing, like windmills and stuff, everyone clapped.

"Thank you, Thank you, now Jason Truth or Dare?" Ethan said.

"Dare."

"I dare you have Piper dump ice down your pants, and have someone kick you in the kiwis." This made the whole room laugh.

"Fine." Piper kissed Jason went into the kitchen got a big bowl and pressed it under the ice refrigerator thing. She came back with everyone chanted 'do it do it' Jason closed his eyes as Piper dumped the ice down his pants, "Iyeeeeeee." He let out a desperate cry, his eyes squeezed shut. This is when Percy quickly got up and kicked him in the nuts. "Gahh!" Jason screamed and went down, "Jackson!" after a while he could speak, "Truth or dare Percy."

"Always Dare."

"I dare you to not say the letters 'a' 's' or 'v' for the rest of the night and if you do you get shocked, with a taser." Everyone looked at Jason with fear.

"Why do you have a taser?" Juniper asked, Jason shook his head.

"It's a mini-one, my dad wants me to be a security guard for his company this summer, I'm supposed to practice.

"I will do it." Percy said avoiding those letters.

"R.E.D, T or D?" Percy asked.

"Dare."

"You will dump a bucket of water on your head and go up to a random apartment and knock, ask the person their name and say 'please give me toast, I am a hungry orphan, and its raining, I'm afraid of the rain, it keeps attacking me, like the clouds, they follow me!'" Percy laughed his head off until Jason tasered his arm forty-two times, but it was worth it.. Since they didn't have a bucket Rachel jumped in the shower for one second with her clothes on, they as they all followed her go down four floors and knock on door 621, Percy and the others hid behind the corner. She knocked on the door and a little boy with brown hair and sea green eyes holding a dolphin plush stared up at Rachel, it was Phineas, Percy's half-brother. He immediately felt sick, but he held back, she did what she was told and the boy left and came back a few minutes later with black toast.

"I'm sorr-wee I can'ts adapt you, but I gots you some toast, you seem really nice."

"Phineus whose there!" An angry steer voice said from the apartment.

"Nobody!" Phineaus yelled back, "I got to go, bye!"

They returned to Jason's penthouse and played more T or D, Percy still getting shocked.

"Okay now I'm bored Leo what was the other thing you said we should do before?" Annabeth asked, Leo smiled.

"Spin the bottle." He laughed, Surprisingly Calypso stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Why not?" She said happy, they moved the coffee table, turned the tv back on and everyone sat on the floor. Percy wasn't sure how this was going to end.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Oh boy, why on earth did she had to ask, why? She put on a casual face but on the inside she was all panicky, she wasn't good with games like this.

"Okay I think our New Year's Eve game sponsor should go first." Thalia laughed, Leo smiled.

"I hope the bottle stops on you chicka." Leo smiled and she slapped him. Leo spun the bottle and it landed on Nico.

"Okay I vote that we have to kiss opposite gender only please!" Nico said, Annabeth strongly agreed with.

"Fine but your missing out." Leo smiled and spun again, it landed on Piper.

"Oh no…" Piper said, and rolled her eyes, Leo crawled over to her and they kissed, Leo wiped his mouth.

"That was creepy, like kissing my sister," Leo shuddered, "But besides the creepiness good kiss, take care of her Jason." He smiled.

"I'll go next I guess," Ethan said, he spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel who was next to him.

"Eh, What the heck," Rachel grabbed Ethan's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, after he was a bit stunned, "What never kissed a ginger?" She laughed, he shook his head.

"Not until now, I think my taste in girls has changed a bit." He smirked.

"Mhmm, well I want to go now." Rachel said and it landed on Calypso, Leo looked excited.

"Quit staring at us like that Leo!" Calypso laughed. Rachel spun again and it landed on one surprised Nico.

"Uh…" Nico said uncomfortable, until Percy pushed him in the middle of their poorly made circle and Rachel kissed him, her hands running threw his hair until she pulled away and pushed his face back while laughing, Nico was still stunned, Annabeth saw him blush a little.

"My turn." Jason said, he spun the empty coke bottle and it landed on Thalia who was sitting next to her brother, they both made fake gagging sounds and then Thalia noogied Jason.

"Please spin again bro." She said, he did and it slowly stopped spinning and landed on Juniper who giggled. They both gently leaned in and had a quick peck.

"No no not a kiss redo!" Percy yelled.

"Redo!" Leo said, Juniper and Jason rolled their eyes and kissed for a about 3 seconds then pulled away with Juniper blushing, Grover seemed jealous. As Jason tazed Percy for saying his letters, Juniper reassured Grover and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going now." Thalia said. It landed on Nico, who looked a bit happy, she rolled her eyes and quickly kissed Nico then sat back, Nico seemed in a daze. Annabeth swore he whispered 'finally.' Annabeth wondered what was happening there until Thalia next to her poked her non stop.

"C'mon Annie go go go go."

"Can't someone else go?" Annabeth asked, Thalia shook her head.

"No I'm making you go." Thalia smiled evilly, Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Annabeth gently put her hand on the bottom and then spun it. She watched it spin round and round until the glass bottle slowed down to a stop. Annabeth looked at to where it was pointing. Percy. It had to be her closest friend that would make fun of her after.

"Hmm." Percy smirked.

"Shut up moron, can I veto?" Annabeth looked toward Thalia.

"Nope!" She smiled, Anabeth sighed, she sat in the middle of the circle and Percy crawled right next to her. She stared up at the sea green eyes. They looked like they were sparkling with that mischievous glint. Annabeth looked down at his smirking lips, they seemed soft. She through all caution to the wind and leaned in, Percy did too. Their lips were only two inches apart, and for some reason Annabeth's heart was pounding, but she didn't know why. She smiled and erased the gap between their lip gently pushing hers against Percy's. Something unexpected happened, Annabeth felt electricity she didn't stop the kiss and let it linger, unknowingly putting her arms around his neck. She lit off the fireworks and let them soar and explode, enjoying every millisecond of it. Around her everything blurred it was just her and Percy, she didn't even look at him she just did what her instincts told her, until she opened her eyes and stared into the pools of sea green, like staring into the ocean. Then an alarm in her head said she needed to stop kissing Percy, she wondered what Calypso's face looked like, she smiled at that and that caused the kiss to break.

"Wow." Percy said. Annabeth looked around feeling her cheeks getting hot. She looked over to Piper covering Nico's eyes. Jason quickly tased Percy for saying wow.

"Its kissing not a French kissing, make out session." She laughed, Annabeth crawled back to her spot she saw Percy's face, he seemed a bit flustered and his cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Calypso quickly laced their fingers together and looked over to Annabeth, her expression was icy cold and her eyes were throwing daggers. Annabeth felt like she was almost in a dream, that was the best kiss she ever had. Well the only kiss she ever had, unless kissing Luke on the check in seventh grade counts, but it probably doesn't. Regardless if she had kissed 50 other guys Annabeth still thought Percy would be the best. Then, her conscious mentally slapped her back into reality. One, Percy is seeing someone else, Two, she didn't have much experience in 'kissing,' Three, she would probably be over this kiss in a few minutes or something, it was just the moment that's all, Annabeth told herself. She looked back over to a Percy who was trying to tickle Nico. Nico was trying not to laugh while Percy had a cute big goofy grin on his face. So this is how it starts, she thought. But before she made any concrete decisions she needed to do a few experiments.

Then her friends started to count down and she joined in.

"Three, two, one, Happy New Year!" Every yelled and blew their party poppers and spun those really loud spiny things. Calypso grabbed Percy's face and kissed him, Grover kissed Juniper, Piper smiled and kissed Jason, Ethan grabbed Rachel's face and kissed her, she was pretty wide-eyed, Nico almost lunged across the room and kissed Thalia, leaving Annabeth alone with a panicky Leo.

"Damnit! Somebody kiss me hurry, hurry, c'mon someone kiss me, kiss me!" Leo ran around the room and spotted Annabeth free of no one kissing her, he smiled and got on his knees, "Please please please kiss me Annabeth hurry the minute is almost up, kiss me kiss me!" He begged, Annabeth did not want to kiss Leo, even if she needed to know about Percy.

"Sorry Leo, can't." Annabeth said, Leo began to jitter and then pounced at Annabeth and kissed her quickly then pulled away.

"Phew what a relief I thought I wasn't gonna kiss anyone in tim-" Annabeth punched Leo in the nose, not as hard as she wanted to though.

"Never ever do that again." Annabeth said, she didn't like being surprised, although the kiss was… ok no fireworks, electricity, spark, more like a match trying to get itself lit. Although it wasn't an amazing kiss she was happy Leo wasn't her first kiss. Not because of the electricity in Percy's kiss, but she was happy she shared her first real kiss with her best friend.

**A/N: Hey what you think? Too cheesy? Too boring? Please tell me what you think about this chapter and this story, also fav follow and just keep reading I really appreciate it! And feel free to tell me about cool PJO and HOO fanfics I'm all ears. Also I'm trying to update as much as I can so stay tuned, see you next chapter! :)**


	17. The Rumor

**A/N: Here's the next chapter read on!**

**Percy POV:**

Things have changed over break Thalia and Luke are 'officially casually dating' as Thalia said which is all a load of crap since Luke is always making eyes at her and does what ever she says and vice versa. Everyone is starting on their college applications, accept Percy and Leo. But Leo didn't even want to go to college. And that's pretty much it, but Percy pulled into the student parking lot, and noticed something unusual. He saw Luke and 5 others guys laughing and almost strutting toward the building. He knew all of the people, Theo, Mark, Sherman, Derek, and Chris. It was odd since they weren't ever really acquainted, Luke always hung out with Percy's social circle. Percy, who was confused, shut his car door and began walking toward WHS. He was happy he could actually walk instead of sprint since he woke up early. Getting closer to the school building he spotted Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl!" He yelled to her about twenty feet away. Annabeth turned towards him and waved, Percy caught up with her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself, where were you the rest of the week?" He asked.  
Annabeth shrugged, "Percy I applied to at least 14 different colleges, I had to get started on applications some time, there due by the end of the semester." Percy stared at her, there seemed to be something else.

"Are you sure it's nothing else." Percy said squinting his eyes at her.

"I'm sure." She said unconvincingly, to at least Percy, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Look me in the eyes, without blinking, and tell me your sure." Annabeth rolled her big grey eyes and stared into Percy's.

"I am sure, get it threw your thick skull full of seaweed please." Annabeth chuckled.

"Percy!" A voice said, masking its coldness behind the cherry tone, it was Calypso, she looked, jealous? Percy let go of Annabeth and waved.

"Hey babe!" He smiled as she walked over to Percy, who embraced Calypso then kissed her.

"Hey whatcha up to?" Calypso asked still looking a little weird at Annabeth.  
"Nothing much, Percy interrogated me and being stupid." Annabeth laughed.

"Hey!" Percy said, Calypso looked back to Annabeth.

"He's not stupid." She said sharply. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he is a lot of people can be stupid without knowing."

"And _a lot_ of people can anger people without them knowing." Calypso smiled casually.

"Well I guess it's all in the eye of the be holder, some people are just more dramatic with there perspective though, don't you think?" Annabeth said, Calypso smiled and Percy was just absolutely lost.

"I'm confused, can you guys talk about this when I'm not in the room so my head won't hurt?" Percy said and Calypso smiled.

"Yeah let's do that." Calypso said and Percy walked into the Main building. He checked his watch the time was 8:05. When Percy looked back up Calypso was gone. She almost disappeared for the rest of the day, things got strange. Now it was Math Class, with the dreadful Mrs. Dodds. She began talking about letters and numbers and finding the value of x. It was brutal, letters are not in math! Guess it was nap time again. Percy put his head on his desk but not two seconds later there was the fire alarm going off. Percy looked at the time it was 11:03 right before lunch to. Grumpy, Percy exited the building with his class. He eavesdropped on Mrs. Dodds and Mrs. Karch talking about how some kid pulled the alarm. Stupid kid, pushing back lunch. Percy entered the building and left his class, he was starving. As Percy was walking down the hall and he saw Annabeth. Her eyes were glossy, her face was bright, and her facial features were scrunched together. Percy rarely ever saw that look. It was Annabeth's face before she was about to cry.

"Annabeth!" He yelled over to her, she did not turn back. Instead three girls were running after her, Thalia Piper and Rachel. They zoomed by him, not before Thalia ran into Percy knocking him over. She got up quickly giving him an apologetic look and continued to yell after Annabeth.

"Ow!" Percy said aloud, rubbing his bottom. What was going on today?

**Annabeth's POV:**

8:05

After some more glaring from Calypso, Annabeth went inside the building to her locker. She got her books for her next classes and shut the door. Thalia was there, and Annabeth jumped.

"Jeez Thals, you gave me a heart attack." Annabeth said.

"Ha, scardey cat, anyway can I borrow your homework for history, Cranston won't get off my case." Thalia pleaded.

"Well yeah because you never turn in your homework." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No it's because I never do my homework, get your facts straight braniac…so…" Thalia waited as Annabeth sighed and dug threw her backpack and gave Thalia a two page, equally lined spaced, blue pen, stapled History homework assignment.

"Here." Annabeth said.

"Thanks Annie see you next period." Thalia said making her way towards their homeroom. Annabeth sighed and also went back home room.

* * *

History Class started we were being handed back are Greek Mythology tests, Annabeth wasn't even a bit nervous. As Mr. Cranston came to Annabeth's seat, he smiled and put the paper face down.

"Good job Miss Chase." He said and continued passing out papers. Annabeth flipped over her paper, 110%. She even got the extra credit right. She felt proud of herself, then Annabeth looked next to the hundred and there was a smiley face. Annabeth thought that was a bit odd considering teachers stop that in 6th grade. Mr. Cranston was finished passing out papers and he stood in the front off the class.

"Alright class, pass in your homework and will take the time to discuss your tests." He almost hissed. Annabeth looked to the desk behind her, Thalia was writing down the last answers of the homework.

"Come on hur-" Annabeth started.

"Done!" Thalia said a little too loud. Mr. Cranston eyed Thalia.

"Grace!" He said forcefully, Thalia gulped.

"Yeah." She kept her snarky though.

"Give me your homework personally please." He stated. Thalia rolled her eyes and got up with her paper. Mr. Cranston grabbed it from her and examined it, he took a red pen from his ear and uncapped it and turned it toward the class.

"No copying each others work, its an automatic zero." Most people snickered including Drew and the rest of the airheads, Thalia scowled at and stomped back to her seat.

"What a bastard he is." She mumbled. Eventually the noise receded and Cranston began talking about the test and how everybody did horrible and should know between Orpheus and Odysseus.

"You all need to take this class more seriously or you'll never go to college, live with your parents and have a part time job at Mickey D's where I'll roll up in my car, order and all you'll ask is 'Do you want fries with that sir?' and I'll drive up to the window and see your face and shake my head because I knew if you all would pay attention, you wouldn't be in that drive threw window!" Mr. Cranston rose his voice then kept his anger in. "Never the less, one student showed superior effort and actual knew the material, she gave thorough and well-written essay and short answer questions in neat hand writing, why don't we all give a hand to Miss Annabeth Chase." Mr. Cranston smiled again and clapped, Annabeth felt her cheeks burning red and she slumped in her chair as everyone turned and glared at her. Ugh, she hated starting the day with people automatically hating her guts.

"Teacher's pet." She heard someone say, Annabeth looked around and saw Drew smile and then continue talking.

"Miss Tanaka close the mouth, that's a check for you and a deduction of your class behaviorhal grade." Mr. Cranston said and Drew glared at Annabeth. After tuning tuning out Mr. Cranston for a while History was over and it was time for study hall. Mr. H didn't even care if you showed up all he did was sleep all period. So nobody ever goes to study hall. Though usually Thalia or Rachel or Piper would be with her in the halls most of the time. Annabeth walked back to her locker and thought it would be a good idea to go to the library and actually study that's when she saw the Hair Harpies coming at her. The Hair Harpies could also be called the make-up minions, the airheads, the pops, Barbies, and many worse more innapropiate names, but one thing stayed the same. It was always a bunch of snotty, mean, skimpily dressed, stupid, overly makeuped, easy girls with Drew Tanaka as there leader. Annabeth ignored their presence and tried to walk by but Drew went right in Annabeth's path and blocked her, in her signature croptop and jean shorts, her hair shiny and black with pink highlights, dangly hoop earings and way to much make-up.

"Hey hon how's in blo- I mean going?" Drew smiled way to perky, the rest of the Barbie dolls beginning to snicker at Annabeth, who smiled at Drew.

"Well it could be better since I'm being surrounded by clowns, seriously can you teach me how to face paint to!" Annabeth said and tried to get out of the way, but Drew blocked her again.

"We all heard that your not as smart as you appear, _salope_." Drew said something in French, the only class she has an A.

"What do you mean, and what did you say." The preppy girls giggled, Candy stepped forward in a mini skirt and a t-shirt.

"She said slut, because that's what you really are little miss perfect." Drew and her followers all laughed, people started staring. Annabeth was so confused she never did it, she was still a virgin.

"What the heck are you talking about." Annabeth looked up to the taller girls, she would be taller if they weren't wearing their high heels.

"We know you really didn't earn that grade by actually study, because no one does." Annabeth rolled her eyes at that statement by Drew.

"You did a strip tease to Cranston so he would give you the grade." Annabeth felt confused and angry she opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't form the words for a comeback or anything less.

"I heard she even got a little cash, considering she's poor and her father has like 12 jobs." Another nameless doll said.

"Shut up! You don't know what your freaking talking about maybe if you had half a brain you could do good on tests to! I don't operate like that I actually bust my ass do get good grades."

"Yeah I bet you do bust your ass." Another brainless bimbo said, she felt the students forming around them snickering, laughing , pointing, gaping, whispering, gossiping, eating away at Annabeth's reputation and her mind. She shook her head and blinked back tears, she was not going to cry in front of these people. She needed to stay strong.

"Th-That's not what I meant, forget it!" Annnabeth yelled in fury, more people stared and Drew just cackled away.

"Then how come he praised you in class, gave you a smiley face on your paper, and looked at you with perv eyes, dear?" Drew asked tilting her head a bit and pouting her lip. Annabeth was at a loss for words, she didn't know why he smiled and put the smiley face on her test but it wasn't because she did what Drew said.

"I don't know." Annabeth said honestly almost in a whisper.

"Well _I_ do, god I never thought a goody-goody like you would do something so skanky, it makes you think what else she does am I right girls?" Her minions nodded and snickered like the rest of the still forming crowd. Annabeth fought back the tears.

"Aw, did we upset you sweetie, well news flash the truth hurts and you should feel that way, whore." Drew stuck out her lip and made whimpering noises. Annabeth felt like she was holding back a broken dam. Why are they so mean? Annabeth thought as she tried to leave, Drew stood in her way again.

"Where you going, obviously not to your friends, since you don't have any Annie, why aren't they here, my friends are." Drew gestured to the minions behind her. Annabeth felt no fear towards these girls in the past.

_Drew and her girlfriends started to form around a 14 year-old Piper._

_"Come on klepto we know you stole my gold necklace." Annabeth heard from her locker, she wondered why would someone even bring that to school._

_"I didn't steal it!" Piper yelled, people snickered at her._

_"Yeah how come you get whatever you want, I've heard she asked a car dealer to borrow a car and then she just ran out the building and stole a BMW." Drew laughed, Annabeth broke threw the crowd and next to Piper. Annabeth examined Drew's friends._

_"Drew be quiet, Piper didn't do that why don't you check Lacey's neck." Annabeth pointed at the necklace on Lacey and she dragged Piper out of there._

Annabeth helped her friends in the past with mean girls, and she helps Thalia with school, and ALL of them with their boy troubles (even though she doesn't have a boyfriend) and Annabeth was more than glad to help out her friends, because that's what friends do. She wasn't trying to complain, but it be nice to help out when she was stuck in a situation like this.

"U-Uh um I-I-" Annabeth was trying to think of another comeback.

"Uh uh I," Drew mocked Annabeth, "pull-leeze dear its okay, all schools need sad loner girls." Drew put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, she smacked it away. "Oh, someone's upset." Drew giggled. Annabeth was dying she couldn't take it, so many people were watching her like she was a freak show.

"So besides teachers we heard you have a crush on Percy Jackson. I know he is hot, no gorgeous, but come on hon! He has a girlfriend! Are you that awful to fawn another girls boyfriend?" Drew asked Annabeth, she balled her fists and bit her lip.

"Drew you do that all the time, stealing away boys is the only class you would ace, just ask the lacrosse team, or the swim team, ir the basketball team, or the football team!" Annabeth yelled still holding the dam, "And I don't have a crush on him, he's a friend, who told you that lie anyway?" Annabeth asked Drew, staring at her feet, blinking back a few tears, it was so overwhelming.

Drew tilted Annabeth's head back up. "He did." Drew smiled. Suddenly the fire alarm went off, Drew waved and began to walk toward the exit with her fellow airheads, the crowd started to disperse, all still looking at her. Laughing, pointing, and judging Annabeth, it was the worst feeling in the world but she wouldn't cry in front of them. It would only satisfy them... even if all she wanted to do was cry. She strode towards the exit and waited until they had the clear to go back inside. She jogged her way to the door then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she whipped her head around, it was Piper. Annabeth pushed open the door and ran, then she heard more of her friends, Rachel and Thalia coming after her.

"Annie wait!" Thalia yelled.

"We heard what happened." Rachel said, Annabeth almost chuckled, yeah they _heard_ what happen probably something even more distorted then it was, but still they _heard_, not _saw_. Then as she was running threw the hall she saw Percy and scowled. She ran past him.

"Annabeth!" He yelled after her. Annabeth didn't even turn around, because she hated Percy right now. Pure and utter anger was only way to describe what she was feeling for him. How could he, he didn't even know, Annabeth thought. She looked at her watch 11:17 lunch, but she didn't care she didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

**A/N: Hey chiackdees, ugh this chapter just ughhhhhh, it annoys me so, bust a preview to all the drama that is to come... Next time on **Something to Remember Me By:** The girls have a...chat Percy still clueless, and Nico eavesdrops on something very interesting... See ya next chapter! :)**


	18. Eavesdropping Salmon Boy

**A/N: Hey chickadees sorry I haven't updateing in a while, so I made this chapter extra long, which means lots of stuff happens, but...Read On!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth felt sick, she wanted to be alone. She knew everything Drew said about her and Cranston and Percy saying she had a crush on him wasn't true...but still. What if the very slim chance he did say that? Annabeth's eyes were getting blurry, she sniffed and heard her friends behind her. Then in the hallway she saw Percy. Annabeth scrunched her face up and walked past him, she just couldn't look at him.

"Annabeth!" He called after her, she didn't even look back. Annabeth made it to the exit, and veered left. If she could hide and be alone she could, sort her emotions out. She could go back inside the building with her head held high but she needed her space. Annabeth spotted a dumpster and ducked behind it slumping against the school wall. She heard footsteps.

"Annabeht we know your out here!" Rachel said.

"We just want to help you." Piper cooed. The footsteps began to recede.

"Marco!" Thalia yelled.

"Polo."Annabeth said quietly, dang it! She scolded herself, it was an instinct, Thalia and her used to play a lot when they were five. She wondered if they even heard. Then one Thalia Grace was standing above her.

"Ha I got you!" Thalia smiled, but her eyes seemed apologetic. "You should have picked a less smelly hiding place." Thalia joked. Annabeth looked of at her like a little kid that just had a bad dream. Her eyes were red and puffy and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Thalia outstretched her arms and kneeled down next to Annabeth, she gave her a hug that she needed.

"I found her guys!" Thalia yelled while patting Annabeth on the back, "It's okay kid, let it out." Thalia said gently, Annabeth let out a few ugly sobs then wiped away the years and stopped crying. It was funny how Thalia called Annbeth kid even though she was only a year younger than her. Annabeth heard the two girls running back to the dumpster and they joined in on the hug, Annabeth wasn't one to hold grudges especially if they involved her friends...but...

"Where were you guys in the first place? Study hall is the only class all four of us have together and we usually are all together so...what happened this time, where I needed you guys the most." Annabeth said glumly, she looked at her friends they all avoided her gaze.

"I was in the art room, finishing a painting cheering up Nico. But we'll talk about that later." Rachel said. Piper and Thalia looked at each other.

"I was on my way to see you when I saw Piper."

"And I was kinda with Jason, but we'll talk about that later too." Piper said anxiously trying to get the spotlight off of her.

"Back it up there, I'm pretty sure Jason goes to Jupiter and that's an hour away from here." Annabeth said, and Piper bit her lip.

"Well he came here to see me, he had a half day because today was some teacher's birthday and they've worked there for 40 years or something and he wanted to see me, and it was so sweet of him and..." Piper trailed off.

"And when I was walking to your locker,Annie, saw to people in an empty classroom making out and it happened to be my baby brother sickening his tongue down one my best friend's throat, and of course I had to make fun of them." Thalia smirked.

"Saying 'Looks like you to got yourself a room, be gentle with her Jase' is not making fun of it's just plain embarrassing!" Piper blushed.

"But then we both heard Kayla and Lou Ellen pass the classroom saying weird stuff about you Annie, they said Drew was attacking you, but they quickly left, jerks..." Thalia said.

"We split up, Thalia went to find Rachel."

"Who was like that when I found her." Thalia gestured to the paint covered Rachel.

"And I found you first." Piper said.

"We heard really bad rumors about you Annabeth," Rachel said quietly, "What really happened?" Rachel asked, Annabeth sighed and sniffed.

"What did you hear." She said wanting to hear what people had said so far, the three of them looked pained, Thalia was the first to speak.

"That you sleep with all your teachers for grades, you are trying to seduce Percy who hates your guts, that we're really not you friends and we are being paid to be, and that you get paid to do strip teases." Thalia sighed.

"But we know its not true!" Piper added quickly, and Annabeth nodded.

"What really happened was that Drew came up to me in the hall verbally harassed me with her Glitter Gang, told me that I did a strip tease to Mr. Cranston, that I was a loner girl, and that Percy told her I have a crush on him." Tears began to form in Annabeth's eyes again but she wiped them away.

"Oh Annabeth..." Rachel said with sadness and put her hand on her shoulder.

"That evil witch, of course you didn't do that to Cranston and you do have friends! And you most certainly not have a crush on Percy!" Piper said angrily then saw Annabeth expression, "Or you do..." she said in shock, all the girls looked at Annabeth.

"You like Percy!" Rachel yelled, and Piper hushed her, well she didn't like Percy, but she felt like it was something more, but how could she tell them that, it was embarrassing.

"Why would you ever think that?" Annabeth said defensively

"Yeah Kelp Head is such a Kelp Head." Rachel said, and Thalia looked angry.

"Okay so for people's asses I have to kick my top three are Drew, Percy, and the rest of the bimbos!" Thalia raged, they all laughed.

"No don't kill Percy he probably didn't even know about Drew, but gods when this rumor spreads around what will he say, what will Calypso say?" Annabeth sighed and smiled, enjoying the peace while it lasted.

"Haha she'll probably freak and be like, 'Percy is mine I'm going to marry him and where going to have nine kids and move to Europe! So back off of my dream boat!'" Thalia impersonated, they never really liked Calypso so was hostile towards them and very territorial of Percy.

"Yeah." Rachel said, there was a silence, Annabeth broke it.

"Thanks guys, for being here." Annabeth said.

"No prob we're all friends right?" Piper laughed, there was another silence.

"So Piper where is Jason, now?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I want to know to." Annabeth smirked, Piper blushed and looked down.

"He's hiding in the boys bathroom." Piper said nonchalantly. All three girls looked at her, "Well he didn't want to leave and it's not like I could hide him in my locker all day." Piper smiled mischievously. Suddenly there was a tall dark figure above the four of them, it was Nico.

"Hey get your own spot!" Nico said annoyed, Thalia punched his thigh.

"Go away no boys allowed!" She yelled.

"What's going on here?" Nico said, and Annabeth just noticed there was pink and purple paint all over him.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Annabeth asked, and Nico scowled at Rachel.

"Blame that thing!" Nico pointed a finger at Rachel, who was also covered in paint..

"Hey don't blame me for you being doom and gloom all the time now leave!" Rachel yelled back.

"Make me." Nico countered squinting at Rachel, who smirked.

"Did anyone know that when Nico was ten years old he still used to-"

"I'm going, going going going, shut up Dare!" Nico yelled and shoved his hands in his pockets, briskly walking away muttering to himself.  
Annabeth felt better after spending the rest of study hall talking about everything and nothing with her friends.

**Nico's POV:**

**_~Before the fire drill~_**

He saw her again this morning, he gave her a kiss on the cheek in front of his new found morons. She smiled and hugged him, then walked to her next class smiling really happy. Nico wanted to make Thalia smile like that, not Luke. After a few classes of sulking in loneliness Nico had study hall and went into the first abandoned room he saw, slumped down in the corner and blasted Simple Plan in his ears. He remained like that until he faintly heard the door open, he slumped down a bit more to see Rachel in and oversized t-shirt and jeans singing loud, and off tune Fallen by Imagine Dragons. It was funny to watch her dance around, singing while painting, like she was in her own little world. It made Nico smile, until she twirled and saw him chuckling at her, her face went bright red, and she paused her music.  
"Nico you creeper! What the hell are you doing over there!" She yelled at him, Nico smirked.

"I was in here first and you came in like," He paused to stand up, "OHHHHHHHHH OHH OHH OH OH! WE ARE FALL LIN WE ARE FALL IN DOWNNNNNN!" Nico said in a high voice shaking his hips like Rachel was, she hit him multiple times. "Hey ow! Okay sorry." He said rubbing his shoulder. Rachel calmed down and turned back to her painting.

"What were you doing here in the first place anyway?" She asked coasting her arm back and forth then dabbing the painting rapidly with the paint brush, it was intriguing.

"Nothing its jus-"

"Thalia" Rachel finished for him.

"Yeah how'd you know?" He asked frowning.

"Because she's all you think about lately." Rachel said squinting at her painting then mixing two colors on her arm together and using the color on her canvas, "Why?" Rachel asked, Nico sighed.

"I don't know she's just there and with Luke, he used to be good until this year and then they started dating and I could have had her if I asked her out, but its complicated. I've liked her for so long it's hard to confess feelings like that. I guess it started when I first met her 6th grade whe-"

"Nico," Rachel cut him off, "I asked why, not your life story and all that." Rachel said.

"Well then you shouldn't have asked!" Nico snapped taking his frustration out on Rachel. She turned around and stared at him, he was only and half an inch taller than her, Nico was never very tall, he's still growing in fact.

"Nico I'm trying to help you, but I can't if you're screaming at me." Rachel's lips became a line.

"Help me? All you do is tell me give up on her when your miss optimism most of the time!" Nico yelled, and Rachel raised a brow.

"I'm trying to give you reality, and you need it, also you never even tried to ask her out because you were to afraid, either that or you like her now just because you can't have her." Rachel folded her arms together and frowned, Nico only got more angry.

"Yeah you try to tell your feelings for someone you really like, your afraid they won't like you the same back and then it will either be awkward or she'll never want to talk to me again!" Nico yelled.

"Yeah I know." Rachel said sourly staring Nico in the eyes, there was something funny about hers. She quickly turned around and started painting again.

"That's why I'm so depressed, I hope your happy because I am going to die alone." Nico frowned and slumped his shoulders, Rachel sighed and Nico felt something cold go across his nose, paint. Not just any paint pink paint.

"What was that for?" He asked in a defensive tone.

"You need some cheering up my dear depressed child." Rachel got up and smirked.  
Nico gave in and half smiled and stared cross-eyed at the pink paint on his nose.

"Did it have to be pink?" Nico whined.

"Hey, its salmon! And yes it does have to be salmon." Rachel smiled evilly, slowly advancing toward Nico, who moved back slowly toward the art supplies.

"Now, now Dare, if you dare, even touch me with that pink paint again, you'll regret it!" Nico said an empty threat as his hand fumbled for paint. His hand found a paint tube and he quickly uncapped it and squirted it on Rachel's face. She wiped the lavender paint from her face onto her and rubbed it on Nico as she grabbed the pink paint tube.

"Wait!" He pleaded, she paused as he took off his jacket and put it to the side. "Okay go!" Rachel squirted pink paint on him. Nico took some of the paint from his shirt and smeared it all over Rachel's shirt, accidentally touching one of her boobs, he blushed.

"Pervert!" Rachel laughed and grabbed the purple paint tube out of his hands. Rachel Squeezed both the paint tubes on his body, Nico held out his arms and spun around embracing the paint until she stopped.

"There I made you look pretty, a Rachel Elizabeth Dare original." She smiled until Nico evilly grinned and hug Rachel, wiping all the excess paint on her, he released her. They both looked at each other than their own bodies, and laughed. Nico shook his head.

"You realize I'm gonna get payback for this one day, you ruined my favorite shirt!" Nico scolded her, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Nico all your shirts are either black or black, and they almost always have skulls on them." She smirked, Nico frowned.

"Touché." He said, then he grabbed his jacket off the floor and saluted her, "Thanks for the _paintover_ Dare." Nico said.

"No probably Di Angelo, and quit calling me by my last name!" She said, as he walked out the door. Nico walked around for a bit and later saw Rachel running in the halls with Thalia, he wondered what was that about, Nico went wandered the halls and decided to go to his spot behind the dumpster.

* * *

Nico briskly walked away from his spot. Gods, what if Rachel ended up telling them he still wet the bed when he was 10 years old? That would be more embarrassing then it already was. Nico began to wander again, bored as hell. He wasn't actually going to go to study hall, no one did. A few minutes later, Nico heard a harsh voice around the corner of the building. It sounded like Luke. Nico quietly peeked around the corner and there was Luke on the phone.

"Look everything is fine, we convinced her to give in to us and she joined." Luke seemed to be listening to the other end.

"Yeah I'm recruiting more people, I got some muscle too. Yeah. Yeah I know. We got someone in the system. Trust me now that you're in things will get better for you I promise. I promise. I serious, how do you think I got Thalia to date me, I look like the school role model now. Yeah she's popular, yeah the hot one with the black hair, you've seen her at that party." Nico listened about Luke went on, who gave in? And they joined what? And who was at what party?

"Yeah I know I can't wait until we finally do it. Yeah after that its done. No you can't do her after! She's a perfect candidate after I'm finished with her. Yeah. I get it. Want about you and the redhead freak. I'm not happy with that answer. I'm not happy at all. No. No! Ugh people, I'll fix it! I said I'll fix it, but in the meantime you have Keep in contact with her, no real feelings, they get in the way of all the fun. Yeah. Yes. No. Me? I don't give a rats ass about Thalia you know that, I'll my faith is in here. Yeah. And your answer? Good. Good answer. Yeah. Okay. Next time I want better news Ethan, okay bye. Bye." Nico stared wide-eyed at Luke as he ended the phone call. He was that lowest scumbag and Nico wanted to murder him, Luke turned around and saw Nico they exchanged glances, Luke waved and walked away. Nico had to tell Thalia, and possibly Rachel, what if that was the same Ethan? Nico ran back to the dumpster, the girls weren't there. Nico ran back inside the side entrance of the school, running threw the halls until he was flying threw the air and face plated the floor. He hurt his nose, rubbing it he got up and there was Sherman and Derek, they picked him up by his arms and threw him in an abandoned class room and shut the door, the lights were off, Nico stared at the two husky morons in disgust.

"Look neanderthals, I'm that kind of guy, who does stuff in dark classrooms, you'll just have to make it a two some." Nico said sarcastically. Derek shoved him into a pile of desks.

"Watch your mouth Di Angelo!" Sherman yelled.

"Gentlemen, my unkind sirs let me see him." A cold voice said, of course it was Luke, how was he so fast! Luke emerged from the shadows smiling. Derek and Sherman held Nico in place.

"Hello Nico, now may we talk about that phone call you eavesdropped on early?" Luke asked calmly, and Nico scowled.

"You mean the phone call which you talk to Ethan about not caring about Thalia and wanting her for sexual purposes! The one where you talk like a complete ass and talk crap on her and Rachel! You scumbag." Nico said in a low tone, Luke slapped him across the face.

"Shut up, now you are not going to talk about that phone call to anyone or you will pay dearly." Luke said and kicked him in the gut.

"No I'm telling both of them and what were you talking about, you sounded like you were in a colt or gang of the Mafia. Something where you treat women with no respect while acting like a complete assmunch and being a huge brainwashed poser." Nico smiled and Luke punched him in the eye this time.

"Listen to me Di Angelo, you tell no one no one, or you will wish you were never born, are we clear? I have made so many connections that I can track you down where ever you are just for payback, so I suggest you be a good little boy and keep your freaking mouth shut are we clear. Okay then." Luke answered for Nico.

"I didn't agree." Nico gritted his teeth.

"Too bad, in life some people make decisions for then. And your not off the hook yet, for listening in you get punished." Luke smiled and stepped back.

"Yeah bring it on wimps." Nico said not afraid, Derek opened the door and Luke jogged out with a satisfied expression expression. Sherman threw Nico on the floor outside the floor. Derek picked him up and shoved him into the lockers.

"Look gay boy, why did you paint yourself pink? Are you that gay are you in love with me?" Sherman laughed.  
"No no look at his face he's hurt, come on Geeko say something, or is this a metal thing, do you need meds?" Derek asked. Two more beefy idiots joined the scene, Theo and Mark.  
"He definitely does! He went psycho and killed his sister, then he was so depressed he turned into vampire boy!" Theo laughed and punched him.  
"Oh I remember her! she was a real dog, and so stupid, never the less, I still would have done her, if I was blind maybe!" Mark laughed Nico balled his face, No one talked about Bianca like that. Nico punched Mark in the eye and continued to punch his face until Sherman pulled Nico off and threw him to the ground and kicked his face.  
"See you around metal patient." Derek laughed, and Mark kicked Nico one more time, Nico looked up at Mark's face happy, two black eyes a swollen nose and a split lip. The meat left and Nico got up not discouraged he was still going to tell the girls. And as he saw the jocks leaved he yelled behind him and said, "Its salmon not pink!" Nico smirked and began to walk away from the scene.

**A/N: Hey how'd you like the chapter, the Girl talk, the paint fight, the phone convo and always Nico's snarkiness, (I love that little ****) But thanks for redaing this chapter, Pretty pleses review, and don't forget to fav follow and PM, and now beta request! But I really apreciate it when you guys r.f. (abreviations) and thank you all who have reviewed faved and followed already (gives cyber cookies to those people, but thank you guys for just reading the story and being here for so long, also read my other stories to... so... see you next chapter! Peace! :)**


	19. Battling Alone

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Well here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to get out, because I was in the hospital but I'm completely fine, but this was annoying to edit, used my phone in the Er, haha. But I also have to say a few more things, One is about reviews, I'm not asking for them I'm just curious, it takes a few seconds to type something good or bad and it tells me whether or not to fix something with the plot or actually keep pursuing the story, so reviews = updates, oh and all of you who reviewed faved and followed, you are all awesome I really appreciate it. One last thing before the chapter begins, I read this awesome suspense/mystery story called **_I am the Cheese_ **By Robert Cormier, it was awesome and it made me cry, read it, its not what it sounds its better.**

**Nico's POV:**

Despite all that has happened, Nico was nervous about ratting out on Luke. He wasn't afraid of telling he knew he would get teased but he didn't know how far Luke would go after hearing that phone call. He was afraid of the mind torture leading up to the pain, not the pain itself. Ugh, thinking about it made him confused.

It was lunch now, people were all staring at Nico. He didn't care, let them stare he didn't have a change of clothes. He was just focused on finding Thalia. Where was she?

Percy's POV:  
For as starving as he was he wish he didn't have to be at lunch.

"Do I have to eat this!?" Percy said staring down at his veggie burger, tofu, and spinach juice Juniper gave him.

"Come on Percy, you made that stupid oath 5 months ago, this is new and something everyone is trying." Juniper said sucking on a grape tomato from her salad. It was true, Calypso was eating away at her food like a mouse. Leo was doing it and Piper and Annabeth came back and they were staring down at it. Percy was still wondering what happened to Annabeth who looked completely fine now. Leo eyed his food.

"Dude, this is nasty crap, look! I think it moved!" Leo poked his veggie burger and grimaced, they all laughed.

"Come on Leo it's not that bad, here." Calypso shoved a spoonful of tofu in his mouth, he chewed it made a face, and got up tripping to get away from the table, he ran toward the exit with a hand to his mouth screaming, "This is so uncool!"  
Annabeth poked hers and took a small bite while piper sniffed it.

"Is it supposed to smell like that?" She asked, Juniper rolled her eyes.

"You guys do all these crazy things and your all to chicken to do this?" She asked, Percy pouted.

"I'm not chicken, I just don't want my stomach pumped." Percy said pushing away the tray, Grover, who sat across from Percy, pushed the tray back to him.

"Come on Perce, man up!" Grover laughed and took a bite his sandwich.

"Says the guy whose afraid of everything!" Percy laughed and Grover blushed and pouted, Percy sighed lifted up the veggie burger on a wheat bun to his face. He closed his eyes opened his mouth when somebody yelled and smacked the burger out of his hand, Nico looked a little pale, and a lot pink, all over him like paint.

"Dude I almost got him to try that!" Grover yelled, Percy smiled and exhaled.

"What a shame." Percy said with mock sadness, he turned back to Nico, "May we help you, o' mister pink death boy?" Percy smirked, Nico just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Look, have you guys seen Thalia? I have something important to tell her." Nico said quickly, he looked like he was almost sweating, Percy laughed and slapped him on the back.

"What Neeks, you finally gonna confess your undying love for her, it took you long enough!" Percy smirked again, Nico blushed and shook his head with anger.

"No moron, its something bad, about Luke, just where is she?" Nico said anxiously, everyone at the table exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders except Piper.

"I thought I saw her by her locker, she was going to look for Luke." Piper said, Nico banged his hand on the table.

"Dammit! I got to go, but…" Nico looked at Rachel for a really long time, as if debating to say something, he just looked away, "See you in a bit, hopefully I'll still be alive." Nico half-smiled as if he was sharing his own inside joke. There was a silence after Nico left.

"Back to square one!" Grover said cheerfully handing Percy back his veggie burger. Suddenly Leo came back in the room and sat down, with a bag of cheese curls, he opened the bag and began munching noisily on them, he paused.

"Tofu gave me hallucinations I swear I saw Jason run out of the school! Grover what poison flavorless drug did you give me!" Leo moaned, everyone laughed,but Piper did twirl her hair a bit. Percy grimaced at his veggie burger ready to start again.

**Nico's POV:**

What is wrong with him why couldn't he tell Rachel what he heard? Or was it because he didn't want to tell her? No that was stupid he just was worried to much about Luke at the moment, Nico briskly walked down the empty hallways, scanning them like a hawk. Until he heard muffled voices, he stopped and peered around a corner, there was Thalia and Luke was running his way puling her by the hand.

"So I decided I want to actually try and apply for college, I think I want to go to Farmingdale, or NYU or maybe even Brown or Columbia!" She said happily, Luke rolled his eyes.

"Columbia? Those snobs don't accept people like us, who needs Columbia and Brown? It's in the puniest state in America!" Luke laughed, Thalia punched him in the shoulder.

"I can dream!" She said sourly, Nico was angry with that disgusting swine Luke, he ran from behind the corner and ran into Luke. They both looked at Nico questionably, Luke laughed.

"Nico what's up, you seem to be in hurry there bud." Luke said casually, smiling. Nico grimaced at Luke, how can he be so sly and pretend he didn't threaten Nico and the phone call never happened! That bastard!

"You bastard!" Nico yelled, saying what he just thought. Thalia glared at him.

"Nico what the f*** is your problem!" Thalia yelled at him, he looked sadly a her, she was so ignorant, she had no idea how dangerous Luke was.

"Thalia stay away from that scumbag he's dangerous and stupid, and downright a heartless person who is just using you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Thalia yelled at him, she grabbed Luke's hand and began to stomp away, "Come on Luke!" She yelled, Luke looked over his shoulder and smiled at Nico menacingly.

"Yeah Thals." He said obediently. Nico was not going to let him do this, he ran after them and grabbed her wrist, they were all by the lunchroom. Nico yanked Thalia back away from Luke, she was strong he had to pull hard, this made a light red ring around her pale wrist. Thalia shook Nico off of her and rubbed her wrist, she shoved him hard back.

"What the hell!" She yelled, Luke touched her shoulder, and smiled then looked at Nico like he was upset.

"Look man, if your mad at me for some reason, yell at me, but I will not let you hurt Thalia!" He said the last part of his sentence tough, like an innocent protective boyfriend. It made Nico want to claw Luke's eyes out.

"Thalia I'm sorry, but during study hall I over heard Luke having a little phone call, and he said some freaking messed up stuff, I think his in a gang or something!" Nico blurted out, Thalia looked at him like a mental patient.

"Nico just stop it, just stop!" Thalia said annoyed, Nico couldn't stop though.

"But he said we convinced her to give in to us and she joined!" Nico yelled, Luke rose and eyebrow, Thalia just glared at Nico.

"Nico, I think this is all a big misunderstanding, I had to beg and beg Silena Beauraguard to join our the service club, its where you do good deeds, and projects to benefit the school and others, it took some convincing because of cheerleading, but I knew she'd be a great addition." Luke said calmly, Nico got angry he was lying.

"But what about I got some muscle, and things will get better I promise and and being a school role model!" Nico yelled.

"I got Derek, Sherman, Theo, and Mark to join the club let's face it there huge, good for building houses for the homeless, things do get better for you because of that good feeling you get helping others, and yeah I kinda am the school role model with the other members." Luke said explaining each point, this wasn't possible Nico thought, it wasn't.

"What about doing Thalia and her being a good candidate, and the redhead and Ethan, he doesn't even go here and I'll fix it I'll fix it, how are you going to explain that!" Nico yelled and he balled his fists, the bell rang but he didn't care. He was just trying to remember the phone call, it was getting hard to think with all lies.

"Let's see, do Thalia a good favor, you can only recruit the people you help, and Thalia is very independent, and she wouldn't join something like this, not a club person, and that was Ethan Nakamura, he runs his service club there, he messed up on some posters, so I suggested the red head he met, Rachel the artist, but he lost her number, so I said I would fix everything, is there anything else you would like to falsely accuse me of or are we done here?" Luke asked a bit annoyed, with his hands in his pockets, Nico was completely ticked off he was flat out lying. Thalia was beet red her ands were shaking.

"God Nico! I can take care of my self! And Luke is not some creep in a colt if its gonna be anyone its you, quit spying on people and butt out of other peoples business! Gods you thought he was going to rape me or something! Ugh, what is wrong with boys!" She yelled and kicked a locker close next to her, Nico couldn't let Luke win, no matter how much Thalia would hate him.

"He's lying a lying little scumbag! He doesn't deserve you, look at his face, he's a big dirty liar!" Nico yelled, and Luke shrugged his shoulders and took a white card out of his wallet and slid it over to Nico across the floor, Nico picked it up. It read: Ares Anger management.

"Look Nico, I went here a couple years ago after my mom's accident, I really suggest you go, it'll help you." Luke said concerned a smile tugging at his lips, Nico ripped the card it pieces and threw it behind him.

"I don't need any damn anger management Luke!" Nico said calmly.

"But you do need to quit littering, I don't want to go to and tell Principle D, bud." Luke chuckled lightly but still cold, Nico was pushed past his limits.

"That's it liar!" Nico charged Luke who was caught off guard. Nico sat on Luke and punched him in the eye then the nose, until Luke caught his fist. He kicked his legs up rolling both boys backwards, causing Luke to be on Nico, punching him. Nico tried to roll again, he got to his feet and kicked Luke in the stomach then punched his jaw, this made Luke frustrated, but not as angry as Nico. Luke had the advantage of keeping his cool in a fight but Nico was fueled by hate and rage wildly swinging at Luke. Luke blocked Nico's punch and kneed his jaw then a kick to the stomach then ended with a right hook. Nico got right back up and wiped the blood from his split lip. Thalia was yelling something at both of them but Nico couldn't hear her because, A). His ears were ringing and B). He was to busy ramming Luke into the lockers and punching the life out of him, suddenly Nico felt arms on him, he squirmed trying to kick Luke. He got away from the grip of the hands, it was Percy and Grover, the rest of his friends were there shaking their heads at him.

"Nico what the hell happened!" Rachel yelled, Nico looked over to Luke catching his breath, Nico was still pissed, he tried to charge but Percy restrained him.

"Neeks stop! Stop it! Calm down bro!" Percy yelled.

"No…that liar…" Nico murmured, Percy kept his hold Nico got mad and punched Percy in the nose, he released and grabbed Luke, he was smiling. Nico wanted to make him tell the truth.

"Tell the truth Luke, enough with the lies!" Nico yelled shaking him. Leo tried for Nico, trying to pry Nico's fingers off of Luke.

"Look dude, I never liked Luke either, but you can't do this!" Leo said, Nico knew he didn't understand, his own friends were siding for Luke. Nico shoved Leo away and he punched Luke again and again, until he was punched in the face, hard. Red spots danced across his face, he looked up and it was Percy, he was staring at his right fist. Nico felt his nose bleeding, he didn't even do that bad of damage to Luke.

"Nico, I-I…"

"Save your breath!" Nico cut him off and stood up, "I know where I stand with all of you, thanks guys." Nico began to walk until he heard Thalia.

"Dead boy quit playing the hurt innocent guy, you did punch Luke first, grow up!" She yelled and crossed her arms, Nico shook his head and walked out the door, the worst part was not one of his friends called after him. Whatever screw them all...but now he felt truly alone, more then before. I am a lonely boy, Nico thought as he left the school.

**Luke's POV:**

Trying not to burst out laughing was the hardest thing. Was Luke scared no, hurt no, he was happy, he was good at lying on the spot and they both bought his crap lies, priceless. Then Nico decided to actually try to fight him? He had to act weak and the victim, but not to much of a wimp at the same time. "Tell me the truth Luke, stop with the lies" Nico said, Luke almost peed himself it was so funny. And then his friends came and backed him up Geeko, and Thalia yelled at him so many times. Hilarious. If Luke wasn't such a good liar, and good with secrets he might of been in trouble. But, he was to good to be caught. The look on Nico's face though! The puppy dog hurt look mixed with sadness and anger and betrayal it was enough to bust a gut! After the emo boy left his friends were all upset to, and helped Luke back up, as if Nico did any real damage. Luke left for his next class, smiling like a mad man. He was satisfied with his little performance, but he wasn't finished with that nuisance Nico, that kid was like a boomerang! No matter how many times Luke threw the damn boy he kept coming back! Never the less, he'll be gone soon, after a few calls of course.

**A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter, read I am the Cheese, smile everyday it looks good on you :), and eat lots of Cinnamon Toast (Best Breakfast ever) See you next chapter, XD**


	20. Good cop, Bad Cop

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, and after why not review! Anyway thanks so much to all the readers for reading, soooooo...Read On! (And read the Chocolate War by Robert Cormier, another suspense story/high school set in 20th century, just saying. End of advertisement of awesome books).:) ;)**

Percy's POV:

Three weeks. Three weeks since the fight in the hallway. Percy hasn't seen Nico _that_ much since then, in fact he only saw him disappear into the parking lot a few days ago, and that's it. Percy felt almost like it was his fault, he wasn't there, plus he punched him. He wished that everything would go back to normal, but things now a days were different. Not just Nico wise. Just yesterday something bad happened:

~Yesterday~

Percy was walking to Biology with Annabeth.

"Hey, have you seen Nico lately, or Luke?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure about Nico, but Luke is always at Thalia's side, it's like they're conjoined at the hip." Before Percy could say something else Mark and Derek blocked their path, chuckling to themselves.

"What do you what?" Annabeth asked sounding annoyed. The two husky guys laughed, and gave Annabeth ten bucks, "what's that for?" she asked, the guys laughed more.

"Oh we're gonna have a get together Friday, wondering if you would provide your services!" Derek laughed.

"Now, to you bring your own pole or you just dance?" Mark asked sarcastically. Annabeth turned beet red.

"So is this enough, or is like an extra buck for lap dances and an extra two for sex?" Derek cracked up, Annabeth looked him right in the eye, and socked him, Mark stared at her wide-eyed and Percy smirked.

"You bitch!" Mark yelled.

"Hey don't talk to her like that or you'll find your head in a wall!" I yelled, string down Mark, both boys sneered.

"Whatever losers see ya!" They walked away and Annabeth ripped the bills in half and locked eyes with Percy. There was a sadness in her eyes, but she kept a strong face.

"Thanks." She muttered, and there was it again that look she gave him, the same look she's been looking at him with for two months, Percy couldn't figure it out.

"No problem, you handled the situation pretty well on your own, you didn't really need me." Percy smirked, even though he could see a sad in her eyes, this probably happened a lot since the day of the fire drill, Percy wished he could stop it all together.

"Yeah I do need you Seaweed Brain, and you need me or I don't even know how you would even dress yourself!" Annabeth laughed, and Percy frowned.

"I can dress myself!" Percy protested.

"Percy." Annabeth said.

"Yeah?"

"Your fly is down." Annabeth pointed with her eyes to his crotch where his fly was down, Percy blushed.

"I-I knew that!" He stuttered and tried to zip his zipper up, too fast and it got caught… "Gahh owwww!"Percy bit his lip and Annabeth laughed her butt off, her eyes started to water she was laughing so hard.

"See Percy, you can't even dress yourself, now hurry up or were gonna be late." She patted his head and continued walking. Percy exhaled and rolled his eyes as he started to catch up with Annabeth. She's a piece of work he thought to himself as he limped into the classroom, and slept through biology.

~End of Flashback~

Just a lot of bad things, or actually weird things, considering Calypso's new behavior. She was getting more 'dependent' than usual and almost possessive. He didn't like the fact that she was practically monitoring his cell phone when they were together and he used his phone. And when they weren't together she was constantly sending him 'intimate texts' that made Percy a little uncomfortable. Percy was all for being in a relationship, not having a somewhat overly attached girlfriend, though. Sometimes, Percy wonders if he shouldn't be with a Calypso, but that's just insane because he loves her. That's the only thing he could count on to get through all the bad things, everybody had flaws, he had lots of flaws, but they were in love right? Percy couldn't think about this again he needed to fix problems before making new ones. First thing was to tell Nico to quit sulking around and let us all be friends again, because this was effecting Thalia, too. She had been much more aggressive lately, Percy felt bad for those poor player freshman boys that got in the middle of her war path. It did serve them right for hitting on her though, with rumors about Luke and her going around.

Percy watched the clock jittering in his seat, 'when will it just be 2:45?' Percy thought to himself. After what seemed like eternity the bell rang and Percy jumped from his seat, scrambling out of the classroom and sprinting down the hall and into the parking lot, Percy found a black ford pulling out of the lot, Nico in the driver's seat. Like a compulsive idiot Percy jumped in the car's path, praying Nico wasn't that pissed with him. Fortunately, the car screeched to a stop a few inches from Percy, who sighed in relief. Nico honked his horn, not saying a word. Percy crossed his arms together, "Look Nico, I'm not moving until you get your dumb skinny ass out here!" Percy yelled, Nico refused to budge. The stand-off lasted a few minutes until Percy's ADHD kicked in and was tired of waiting. He quickly ran to the passenger seat door and pulled on it, of course Nico locked it.

"Nico open the door." Percy sighed, instead Nico's car rolled slowly Percy held the handle moving with the car as it sped up.

"Nico open the door!" Percy yelled. Nico turned, Percy still latched to the handle, they were going onto a busy road and narrow road, a car coming toward Percy's side.

"Nico open the door!" Percy yelled nervously, Nico gave a glance toward Percy and sped up even more the car about to hit Percy in about ten seconds.

"Nico open the damn door!" Percy yelled and the younger boy (A/N: by a year, Nico 17, Percy 18) looked over in slight fear and opened the door, Percy jumped in and shut the door, the car zoomed past them, Percy exhaled, he'd been holding his breath as he saw the car. Then he turned to Nico, at this point he wanted to put Nico in a sac labeled meat and throw him to a pack of wolves.

"You could of killed me!" Percy yelled.

"I know." Nico mumbled.

"Do you want to kill me?" Percy asked still yelling.

"No." Nico grunted.

"Why are you so mad? You haven't talked to any of us in three weeks!" Percy exclaimed, and Nico just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Percy what are you doing, here? If you're here to get me to say sorry to Luke or say I was crazy when I accused him of all that stuff then get out of my car, _now_!" Nico muttered harshly, his eyes locked on the road.

"No, I came to tell you to go to Manhattan High." Percy said as he rummaged through his backpack, Nico raised a brow.

"Why?" Nico said emotionless.

"Because," Percy lifted up a mini tape recorder, "We're going to say hi to Ethan Nakamura, I want to know for myself of whose telling the truth, I can't ask you or Luke, but Ethan plays a part in all of this and has the answers." Percy said, Nico kept staring at the road in front of his.

"So, you don't trust me?" Nico asked coldly, Percy sighed.

"No, I'm just afraid what happens next if your right." Percy said honestly, Nico wasn''t one to lie, plus Luke had a track record of telling lies in the past.

"Well, I'll assume all hell will break loose, say good-bye to a calm last year of high school."

They drove the rest of the way forming a plan, to find, and interrogate Ethan.

Meanwhile…

Annabeth's POV:

"I can't do this anymore, my brain hurts." Thalia said dropping her pencil. Annabeth shook her head.

"Come, on Thals you need to do these problems to get a good grade on the SATs." Annabeth said, pushing her pencil back in her hand.

"No, can't I just give up and to community college?" Thalia whined.

"Thalia Rhea Grace…" Annabeth said warningly.

"Okay okay Annie, just quit middle naming me." Thalia groaned and got grabbed the paper.

"Okay, If the average of _t_ and_ t_ + 2 is x and if the average of _t_ and _t_ – 2 is _y_, what is the average of _x_ and _y_, and right there is the multiple choice answers." Annabeth pointed to the five letters with different answers. Thalia squinted at all of them and crossed her arms.

"I don't get that, plus all the answers look the same, it's impossible!" Thalia made an excuse, Annabeth frowned.

"I can't be a tutor if you refuse to learn, you have to try!" Annabeth said in a nagging tone.

"I can't it's impossible!" Thalia complained.

"You need to try!" Annabeth yelled.

"I can't! Thalia yelled back!

"Try!" Annabeth said standing up.

"E). 2_t_!" Thalia yelled standing up.

"What." Annabeth said.

"E). 2_t_, you wanted an answer now tell me what I did wrong this time." Thalia grumbled sitting back down.

"Nothing." Thalia said and looked up at Thalia smiling, her eyes sparkling, "Thalia you did nothing wrong, you got it right!" Annabeth said proudly.

"I did?" Thalia questioned.

"You did!" Annabeth smiled.

"I did, take that SAT practice problems!" Thalia yelled and high-fived Annabeth, they moved onto English.

Nico's POV:

They got at the school at about 3:05, and both boys hoped that Manhattan got out at three and nothing earlier. Nico parked the car in the an empty parking space that said do not park, but he could care less. Percy marched into the front, Nico following behind.

"So how we gonna find him?" Nico asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Percy looked quickly over his shoulder and smirked.

"Easy, we ask." Percy said, and that's what he did, he went up to a group of boys who looked like they were juniors, and asked where a kid named Ethan was, and they told him. Ethan was said to be by the bus stop. Nico and Percy proceeded to the school bus stop, and there was Ethan with ear buds in his ear, Nico got angry just looking at the kid. He took out his ear plugs,

"Hey we're looking for a guy named Ethan, we need to ask him some questions." Nico said, glaring at Ethan, he turned pale white.

"What kind of questions?" Ethan sneered, Percy grabbed Ethan's shirt collar so he couldn't move.

"About a phone call with Luke Castellan," Nico said calmly, "Can you explain to us what it was about?" Nico said politely sitting down next to Ethan trying oh so hard not to gouge his eyes out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ethan said, Percy rose his fist to Ethan's face.

"Your lying Ethan, I don't want to hurt my hand by making your face bleed!" Percy said in deadly tone. Their plan was simple; Good cop, Bad cop. Reluctantly, Nico agreed to be good cop because if he was bad cop, Ethan would be in a hospital right now for lying. Ethan swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Okay, I know him because you guys mentioned him at the New Year's Eve party, remember?" Ethan glared, but still sounded nervous.

"No phone calls?" Nico asked.

"No phone calls." Ethan agreed, Nico smiled he knew he would enjoy what was about to happen, he still wish it was Luke though.

"I'm so sorry Ethan, but…Percy." Nico said, Percy hesitated then punched Ethan in the nose. It swelled up fast, and it looked like a squashed red tomato. After that he began to loosen his tongue a bit.

"Aw, that hurt man! Okay, so…there was a few phone calls."

"A few?" Percy asked, Ethan looked away and shook his head.

"Okay regular calls from Luke." Ethan said.

"About what?" Nico asked.

"The service club." Ethan admitted, Nico didn't buy it, but Percy loosed the grip on Ethan's shirt a bit.

"Okay, then what about a phone call about three weeks ago, around lunch time, you were discussing interesting things… Like a Thalia, and that freak Rachel as Luke said, elaborate."

"We want Thalia for the club, and Rachel to do the posters for our schools, since she is an artist and freak is not freak its more like cool, I'm a freak, you guys are definitely freaks." Ethan said calmly and moderately paced as if he were reciting a script, probably an act that Luke taught him.

"What about guy in the system, why do you need to keep in contact with Rachel, what does Luke need to fix, who gave in, why do Thalia? And why doesn't Luke give a rat's ass about Thalia and has all of his faith in this service club, and why do things get better for being in this club, Ethan? Why?!" Nico rose his voice his bit, Ethan tried to keep his calm.

"I-I don't remember!" Ethan blurted out, such a lame excuse, Nico thought. Looks like Luke forgot to finish the rest of Ethan's script.

"Liar! Tell us the truth! We want answers Ethan, now!" Suddenly Nico was slipping into bad cop.

"I need to keep in contact with Rachel because she's a subject like Thalia, the other girl, already joined, but Rachel needs to trust me, or she wouldn't join the club, I messed up didn't call her after the party, losing connection you know." Ethan said, being careful to avoid the big questions, Nico had had it, he grabbed Ethan's shoulders and shook the kid.

"Join what! This is obviously not a service club so give it up! And answer my other questions, now!" Nico punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Ethan, once he regained his breath, he began saying absurd things.

"It's not a service club, I'll admit it! It's like a organized group."

"Like a gang?" Percy asked.

"No, more together, a little less vicious." Ethan said.

"So like a syndicate?" Nico asked.

"That's almost the same thing as a gang! So no." Ethan said.

"Is there like a leader or something, a soul person that everyone gets orders from?" Percy asked.

"It's kind of like that." Ethan said.

"Like a cult?" Nico said with distaste.

"No. No weird religions involved." Ethan said.

"Then what!" Percy yelled, scaring Ethan.

"I told you it's like a club or society, I'm already in trouble for talking to you though! I got to go!" Ethan tried to get up, but Percy yanked him back on the bench.

"Just one more questions." Percy said.

"Does Luke really care for Thalia or is he just using her and trying to take advantage of her." Nico said, both Percy and Nico glared at Ethan, Nico could see his anxiousness to get out of here, he started squirming.

"No, he doesn't! He does not he told me and all of us to secure trust, but I would give you a piece of advice, don't tell anybody the truth, it won't help, Luke will just turn your own words against you and then get back at you for trying to tell, in the end you only hurt yourselves. I'm done, later!" Ethan got up and ran like a scared kid that seen a monster. Nico turned back to Percy and couldn't help, but smile.

"Do you believe me now, and think I had a right to want to murder Luke."

"Yes, and do you forgive all of us, as in your friends! And go back to normal!" Percy said, Nico rolled his eyes, but was still smiling.

"Sure whatever." They went back to Nico's car, with Nico still smiling.

"Why are you so smiley, never in your life have you smiled this much! Do I need to take you to the E.R!" Percy said sarcastically, and put his hand on Nico's forehead. Nico slapped it away, _still smiling_.

"Thalia is gonna break up with Lu-uke, Thalia is gonna break up with Lu-uke." Nico said in a sing-song voice.

"Pft! Once Thalia hears this," Percy took the mini tape recorder from his jean pocket, "You need to change your song to "Thalia is going to dismember Lu-uke, Thalia is going to dismember Lu-uke." Both boys started laughing, and they drove off back to school.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter, just a hint, this thing is no gang or anything seriously criminal, like disemboleing or whatever at all, so no assuming, that's basically my explanation, so please review let me know what you think, so hit that review button, its cool, haha anyway see you next chapter, have a nice Saturday, or Sunday morning since its two am here and I'm very tired, ha byes! :) :) ;) ;) ;)**


	21. College

**A/N: Sorry that I've MIA here's the next chapter! And why not review too! Oh and thanks for sticking out this long so Read On!**

Narrator:

Percy and Nico did tell Thalia, but they only showed her the last bit of the tape. After, they did both boys felt awful seeing the look on her face, like betrayal… Gods know that her past wasn't the prettiest and having someone doing this to her was just adding to her sucky history. But, she did rage out on Luke the next day, not even his charisma could save him this time. Thalia became harsher after that, but she succesenfully got her application out at the last minute and took her SATs. Thalia opened those with Annabeth and screamed, there was crying and hugging and F yeses, because Thalia scored 1450, she was so proud of herself. Anyway, Percy and Calypso were getting a little more apart by the day, and Piper and Jason were still always on each other. Rachel still had no boyfriend, and was getting more invested in her art career. Annabeth was still getting closer to Percy and stressed about college. While, Grover and Juniper had announced they're both going to move in together after high school. Nico was trying to get closer to Thalia and was failing, while avoiding Luke and his minions. And lastly Leo was just being his crazy self, kissing every girl he saw on Valentine's Day and getting a hit to the cheek every time. Now it was March 28 and Spring Break was coming up, along with college acceptances around the corner.

Percy's POV:

Percy's jaw dropped as Calypso asked him that.

"E-Eu-rope?" Percy said trying to grasp the concept, Calypso hugged him and squealed.

"Yeah Percy! Think of it, you and me in Europe together with my parents all of spring break, it's gonna be amazing!" Calypso said her eyes sparkling. Yeah amazing… Percy thought. It's not that he didn't want to go, he was just afraid to, plus he planned to spend spring break with his friends.

"Um… I'm gonna have to ask my mom." Percy mumbled scratching his head. Calypso beamed, and kissed Percy.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun together, I've always wanted to go to Europe and to know I'm going with you is a thousand times better! We have to go to Rome, Athens, and ooo Paris, with the Eiffel Tower…" Calypso rambled, but Percy was half listening, he felt guilty about it all, one thing Calypso was paying for his trip as a post Valentine's Day gift, and he definitely wasn't excited as her, but he didn't know why. Was he not allowed to go and still date her? No, there wasn't besides, this might help them be closer again and normal. Percy sighed accidently and Calypso looked at him curiosly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Percy smiled.

"No I can tell, do you not want to go or something?" Calypso looked hurt, Percy always did the wrong thing when Calypso was like this, one thing could make her cry or make her rage.

"No! Uh I mean, its just we're in high school, and taking this huge trip is a little scary to me." Percy said, stumbling on his words, Calypso's face softened.

"Aw, your so cute when your lying, C'mon Percy nothing scares you." She playfully punched him.

"Yeah." Percy laughed, but he was lying. Percy guessed he was going one way or another.

THALIA'S POV:

Thalia briskly walked down the hall, ignoring all the people who moved out of her way. Yup, she went from basically not that made fun of to slut to scary girl. Did she care, not the least, she was to scared clutching the four envelopes in her bag. They all held her college acceptance letters. Now, she needed to find her best friend, Annabeth. She helped her ace the SAT's and was there when she opened them and taught her how to fill out an application, Thalia needed to open them with her more than anyone. She stopped by the library, no Annabeth. Thalia looked all around the school and the blonde girl was nowhere, but after a while of going threw the hallways she ran into Nico, literally.

"Ouch watch where your- oh sorry, hey Thalia." Nico stuttered, Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Hey Nico, have you see Annabeth?" Thalia asked flatly.

"Nope, I haven't seen her today." Nico said apologetically.

"Oh." Thalia said glancing toward the letters.

"Why are you looking for Annabeth?" Nico asked leaning against a locker, Thalia sighed.

"I wanted to open my acceptance letters with her."

Nico smiled, "Well open them."

"But-"

"Do you want to open them?" Nico asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah." Thalia said in the same tone as Nico.

"Then just open them and you'll tell her when you see her." Nico said.

"Well it does make a little sense." Thalia said not wanted to admit Nico may be right.

"Plus it's the end of the day, just do it." Nico said Thalia sighed and grabbed the first letter.

"Brown." Thalia took a shaky breath, snd ripped open the letter, "Ms. Grace blah… blah blah… our Admissions Committee has concluded that we are unable to offer you acceptance to the university- Dammit!" Thalia threw the letter to the ground, Nico poke her, she looked up at him mad.

"It's okay Thals, you wouldn't of liked Rhode Island anyway, to small, no fun." Nico said. (A/N: No offense to Rhode Island blame Nico J) Thalia sighed and mentally agreed with Nico somewhat. She decided to not open the colleges she wanted to get into last.

"Okay next Syracuse." Thalia held her breath and ripped open the letter.

"Dear Thalia Grace, thank you for submitting… blah blah… We're sorry that we are not able to offer you a place in next fall's incoming class. We know that you invested much time and energy in your application, and we regret that this outcome is not different, lies that's BS! I just…just ugh…" Thalia sighed, she was getting sadder each letter.

"Oh well…" Nico said plainly, at least he wasn't faking a that's alright.

"Yeah." Thalia sighed, only to letters left, "Okay Vassar." Thalia said crossing her fingers. She slowly ripped the envelope and took out the letter like a last resort, "Dear Ms. Thalia Grace, haha fancy, we are sorry to inform you..." Thalia began to tear up that's it, it's all over she thought. What's the point in opening the last letter it's Ivy League school Dartmouth a 9.8 acceptance rate she's toast.

"Thalia come on there's one more letter, yo-"

"No Nico, Luke was right people like me don't get into college." Thalia said and she ripped up the last letter, and kicked the lockers, however Nico picked up the ruined letter.

"This goes here and this here and these together ah there, hmm... Oh um Thalia I think you might want to read this." Nico smiled Thalia looked over his shoulder.

"Dear Thalia, Congradulations! On behalf of the faculty and staff of Dartmouth college, it is with great pleasure that I inform you of your admission to Dartmouth as a member of the fall class of 2013- Nico I'm in! I'm in!" Thalia broke out into a smile.

"Your in!" Nico repeated.

"I'm in, f*** yeah!" Thalia hugged Nico and he picked her up and spun her around. Thalia had no dad or brother growing up, she was basically broke who had a mom who died when she was 13 because she binge drinked, she basically lived on her own for 4 years, and now it all payed off.

"I'm so f****** happy, screw Brown and Vasser and Syracuse, I get to go to Dartmouth!" Thalia teared up she was to overwhelmed, Nico put her down and stared at her. She smiled and so did he.

"Congrats Thals, you deserve it, though I feel bad for your roommate, she's gonna have to love with you! And the professors might quit!" Nico said jokingly.

"Oh Shut up Dead boy!" Thalia stuck her tongue out.

"You shut up!" Nico said and stuck his tongue out.

"Childish."

"Annoying."

"Whatever." Thalia rolled her eyes, and looked at Nico again, she forgot to say something she should have said last month, "By the way, thanks and sorry." Thalia said now looked back to the acceptance letter.

"What do you mean?" Nico said with a smirk he knew what she meant.

"C'mon your such a jerk your gonna make me say it?" Thalia asked and Nico nodded, Thalia grumbled, "Thank you for telling me about Luke, and sorry for yelling at you." Thalia said quickly, even though this was about two months due, Nico smiled.

"No need for apologies, but your welcome and I'm sorry and..." Nico didn't finish, but kept smiling.

"And what spit it out!" Thalia said.

"And..." Instead of saying something he just grabbed Thalia's shoulders and kissed her, and she kissed back for a bit until he pulled away. One thought was just wtf. He smiled like a goof. She on the other hand shoved him and started to walk away. "Sorry Got to go." She was to happy to be pissed at Nico for doing that, she headed to find Annabeth.

"Thalia wait up!" Nico yelled after her she heard his footsteps getting closer, but she walked faster and turned the corner. She didn't want to face Nico at all, but that's because she hated herself for actually liking the kiss.

Nico's POV:

Dammit! Why did he have to do that, it was stupid! He probably drove her away, ugh stupid me, Nico thought. Then he heard a noise behind him, he whipped himself around so fast he dropped his Mythomagic cards. No one was there, but Nico still felt like he was being watched. Nico bent down and picked up his cards and walked to the parking lot, still feeling stupid. All he wanted to do was just go home and stay in his room for life, ugh he's so stupid! He briskly walked through the parking lot and spotted his black ford. It was egged. All over egg yolk and a folded white note taped to the hood. Nico was pissed, because he loved his car! Nico ripped the note from the hood and unfolded the white paper slowly. Inside the note was written neatly with a calligraphy pen. It read: _rimborso è in arrivo. _The note was written in Italian, Nico studied it for a while, the last three words meant: _is coming_. Blank is coming, blank is coming. Nico wracked his brain, then he deciphered the word: _payback._

**A?N: REview folow fav thanks goodnight see you next chapter! :)**


End file.
